A Rhapsody of Seven
by SarkSilver
Summary: When Things go wrong in Hermione's life she takes solace in the least expected person. Unfortunately, now that they've...ahem indulged, they have to deal with the consequences. And since this isn't FairyTale land, their Happily Ever After may take a while
1. Inroduction

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement is intended. All characters and settings belong to the lovely JK Rowling, I'm just playing with them.

**Author's note:** this is a peice of Draco/Hermione fiction. it starts in the fifth book and is not compatible with either the "Order of the Pheonix" or the "Half-blood Prince".

**

* * *

**

Introduction

* * *

It was supposed to be a one time thing.

I was in a bad place. Just a severely bad mood.

Fifth year had not been kind to me, it started right, oh Merlin did it start right. First of all, Ron and I Finally became a couple, to everyone's (especially my) relief, we were both named prefects, Gryffindor seemed to be in good standing to win both the house cup and the Quidditch cup.

And then, then everything went downhill.

First came Ron suggesting we take things to the next level, you know which level and e knew which level, but I had absolutely NO idea what level he was talking about. Or at least I didn't at the moment, I thought he meant saying 'I love you'

Merlin, how I was wrong.

Like I said I was in a bad place, so things happened that I would much rather forget. It was the night of the full moon and they say that people, even those who aren't werewolves, act crazy on the night of the full moon. Or at least I like to blame everything on that.

As if it all wasn't my fault.

Merlin, I can't even blame him.

We didn't want each other, we didn't want each other. This wasn't some subconscious need to be with each other. This was, well actually even I had no idea what on earth it was.

We were both upset, it was silently agreed upon to be a one time thing, I never even found out what was bothering him. This was no string attached, no emotions spilled and no words exchanged.

Unfortunately, there were consequences that came out of it.

It's quite funny to think that I, Hermione granger, usually known for my logic and cool use of intellect would completely forget about those. Looks like I finally slipped up and I don't think that ANYONE thought I was going to slip up like this because-

Because,

Oh, Merlin I could hex myself.

Because a while ago, I was worried because I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with my life.

Now I have no choice.


	2. Something Dawns on Hermione

**Author's note:** This is a HG/DM baby fic and they are in their fifth year. so if that sort of thing squicks you... sorry. I just felt i should warn you readers beforehand.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 - Something Dawns on Hermione

* * *

Hermione Granger froze.

She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she couldn't even think.

She couldn't even think!

Her previously infallible mind had let her down.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked from behind her. "Hermione? What's wrong? Why did you-"

She trailed off as she saw her best friend's horrorstruck features.

"Mione?"

Then all of a sudden, Hermione broke out her trance and made a mad dash to the Gryffindor dorms. She pushed passed people as she took the stairs nearly three at a time; finally she slammed the portrait of the fat lady and leaned against the back off it, breathing heavily.

Ohmerlinohmerlinohmerlinohmerlinohmerlinohmerlinohmerlinohmerlinohmerlin

She paused for only a second before tearing into her room and pulling out one of her huge leather bound books. She had checked it out of the library a few days ago intending to check a few healing spells out in it.

She had come across a spell the day she had gotten it and laughed it off, now she sought out that particular spell. She looked around; there were a few people in the common room but not many. She couldn't risk it.

She thought of other places where she maybe able to perform this spell alone. She couldn't go to the library. That was where this whole mess started. A bathroom was crowded, save for maybe one. She finally decided on moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Hermione made her way there as fast as she could, keeping her head down and her eyes glued to the floor the entire way. She could not have someone following her there. She slipped it and closed the door behind her. She couldn't hear myrtle's sobbing; she figured that maybe she was out in some other bathroom whining to people.

Thank god.

"Finitrius materialis." she mumbled, touching her wand to her belly button and then to a piece of parchment. From where her wand touched the parchment, a pink dot formed and got larger until it was roughly three centimeters in diameter. Hermione muttered a word that she saved for special occasions, ones like these when words like 'damn' simply did not do.

She stood dazed as she stared at the piece of parchment; the pink dot mocked her with its existence.

It did not occur to her to cry or scream, or deny to herself what she knew to be true. It didn't occur to her to panic. She just stood there, staring at it until her strength finally failed her and she sank to the floor.

A million different little insignificant thoughts clouded through her head, her blatant ignorance of every sign and symptom, all her self-abomination and lastly, the conversation she had shared with Ginny.

How could she have been so careless?

How could she have forgotten something as big as this?

When was the last time she had had her period?

Merlin, had Ginny not mentioned her mother's pestering of Bill and Charlie for grandchildren she would never have sussed it out on her own. She had been ignoring all the signs, moodiness, morning sickness; she hadn't gotten her period in about two months.

Oh, Merlin.

What was she supposed to do now?

A sudden thought suddenly pierced her fogged brain.

_I have to tell the father._

That sobered her up.

Merlin.

There could only be one person who was the father, and he was the very last person in the worlds, both wizard and muggle, that she would ever, think of breaking this type of news to.

And that was when she started crying.

Tears flowed down her cheeks and great heaving sobs shook her shoulders.

Why did it have to be him?

Why?

Oh, Merlin, how could she have been so stupid.

No, wait, thinking about it, this was way worse than stupid.

Was she some kind of masochist?

Somehow Hermione found the strength to get up and fling herself onto her bed; she grabbed a pillow and used to muffle her screams.

Merlin, what was she supposed to do now?

Hermione granger was not one to dissolve into tears over small things, quite the opposite, in fact. However, it had not been a long time since the last time that she had done so; it was that which had lead to all of this. That had leaded her into this mess.

She screamed one more time into her pillow, it was already drenched with her tears, then she took a few calming breaths. She did have to tell the father, but she was tired, so tired. Surely that could wait until tomorrow.

Exhausted, both emotionally and physically all of a sudden, Hermione kicked off her shoes and somehow managed to wriggle under the covers; as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.


	3. Flashbacks: The How and The Why

**Author's note:** later in the chapter there is some minor smut, but its not particularly detailed. just a warning for those who are squick-y about it. Also, this is a pretty long chapter but i saw no need to break it up into parts.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 - Flashbacks: The How and The Why

* * *

_Hermione walked down the hall way, she was pale and there were large circles under her cheeks. The day before, her boyfriend, her best friend, Ron Weasley had broken up with her._

_The worst part was that she had no idea why he had done so. She had thought that they were happy. At least **she** was. She had been completely destroyed when he broke it off with her. The only thing that kept Hermione together was that she knew that Ron was going though the same thing she was. _

_They had been cuddling near the fire after a long snowball fight with Harry, Ginny, Angelina Johnson and the other handful of Gryffindors that had stayed over the holidays. For once they had been alone and he had mentioned something about taking their relationship to the next level, she wasn't quite sure what the next level was, but she agreed anyway._

_After all this was Ron, and she trusted Ron._

_He looked so happy when she agreed, he kissed her softly and she responded in kind. They kissed for a while and then suddenly, he slipped his hands down her back and squeezed her bottom._

_"Ron?" she had demanded. "What are you doing?"_

_Ron had studied her bewildered for a second._

_"What do you mean what am I doing?" he had asked._

_"You touched my bum." Hermione informed him. _

_"So?"_

_She had closed her mouth so quickly; he heard the audible click as her teeth clicked together._

_"Nothing, I guess." she had replied. "I was just taken by surprise is all?"_

_Ron then frowned stood up and scratched his neck._

_"I'm sorry, Mione." he said. "I really didn't think that you would get so bothered by it."_

_Hermione searched his face wondering why he looked so frustrated all of a sudden. What had she done?_

_"No, no." she said. "I just, I didn't think we were at that level yet."_

_At this, Ron froze, turned around and stared at her, his blue eyes wide in surprise._

_"You're being serious?" he asked._

_She nodded, very nearly rolling her eyes._

_Ron barked out a few harsh laughs._

_"Good God, Mione." he muttered, sighing, and running a hand though his hair. "You are so impossible."_

_Hermione smiled._

_"How do you put up with me?" she asked coquettishly._

_Ron's eyes had snapped up to hers._

_"That's a good question."_

_He bent down and kissed her sweetly on the lips._

_"Mione I have to tell you something." he had said. _

_She nodded._

_"I have to go somewhere, 'Mione." he had said. _

_She had looked nervous and uncomprehending._

_"Go where?"_

_"No where, listen it's a metaphor." he said. "I don't think this, us, is going anywhere."_

_Hermione's eyes widened and then filled with tears, she opened her mouth to say something when Ron continued. _

_"No, don't speak yet," he said. "It's just that, we aren't going anywhere, Mione, and I really love you I just- I'm not the right guy for you. And it kills me to do this. Let just be friends, 'Mione it's the best thing." he gently pushed her off of him and smiled sadly. "For both of us._

_The only thing that Made Hermione feel better is that she knew that he loved her, and that he was hurting also from this. She knew that it would take time for the both of them to get back on their feet. Perhaps if she caught up with him now, he would realize his mistake and just damn whatever his reasons were to hell and they would be together again._

_"Aura honorab"_

_The portrait swung open and Hermione was greeted with the very last thing she had ever thought she would see in her life._

_"Yesss!"_

_Sylvia Heyworth. A Ravenclaw Prefect._

_She was half naked, spread eagled on one of the desks, her head arched back in ecstasy. Her eyes were closed tightly._

_Hermione looked away immediately. She was so embarrassed to see someone like that. Merlin, she hoped that she could sneak out of there before the girl caught her. If it was embarrassing enough for her, she could imagine how mortified she would be had she been in Sylvia's position._

_"Yess, Ron!"_

_At the scream of her former boyfriend's name, Hermione's eye snapped back to see a sweaty Ron; **finish** himself off in the Ravenclaw._

_Hermione felt her cheeks burn and she blinked away hot tears. She fled from the place as fast she could, heading towards the prefect's office. She threw herself into on of the further armchairs and just sat huddled there. She had succeeded in keeping her tears from sliding down her cheeks._

**Later...**

_She returned to the Gryffindor tower that night, sitting huddled into herself in a far corner. All the Gryffindors filed into the room as it was getting late._

_She noticed two shadows, separate from the group and approach where she was hiding. _

_She realized who they were almost instantaneously._

_Hurriedly, Hermione cast a distraction charm around herself._

_"What is it, Ron?"_

_The light was dim so Hermione could not see them well, but she knew from that unmistakable voice that it was Harry._

_"I did something bad, Harry." Ron said in hushed tones._

_She saw Harry shake his head._

_"No, Ron." he said sounding halfway between amused and chastising. "You didn't set off some of those Dung bombs Fred gave you for Christmas in Filch's office again have you?" _

_She noticed that Ron fidgeted uncomfortably under Harry's teasing gaze._

_"Where is Mione?" Harry asked oblivious for once, he slapped Ron on the shoulder. "Where has your girlfriend got to? She's got to help me scold you, no one can tell anyone off like your 'Mione."_

_"I don't know where she is, Harry." Ron said quietly. "And she isn't mine. She was never mine."_

_Harry cocked an eyebrow._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You wouldn't understand." Ron muttered darkly. "You've never wanted something that you can't have."_

_Hermione heard the slight noise from Harry, as if the boy-who-lived wanted to retaliate but then decided not to._

_"What do you mean, mate?" he asked instead._

_"I never had her." Ron said. He shoved a hand through his hair. "I thought that I could make this work with her, I love to be with her it's just that," there was a pause. "There's something missing. And I've been looking around trying to find out exactly I was missing with Hermione. And I'm missing out on a lot."_

_Harry stayed silent, waiting for Ron to continue._

_"I don't know." Ron muttered. "At first I stayed with her because she was there you know? I don't have to worry with Hermione; she'll always be there,"_

_Hermione suppressed a gasp. Was that what she meant to Ron? Something convenient?_

_"But then I decided to try, for her sake, you know?" he was continuing. "She seemed too happy to be with me, romantically. I thought that if I could **have** her, then somehow I'd become more interested in her. That way."_

_She saw Harry bobbing his head._

_"So I propositioned her and she said yes," Ron went on. "So we fooled around and I got an erection for the first time in a while and then she left. Just plain pushed me off."_

_Harry stopped nodding._

_Hermione was appalled. not only did Ron see her as convenient, he wanted to have sex with her, and was now angry that she had not lived up to his 'convenient' title of his._

_That bastard!_

_"I couldn't do it. After a few weeks with her I needed to just get some, just for old times' sake." Ron muttered. "Hermione is such a little Mc Gonagall. A while back I asked her about it and she muttered something about saving herself till marriage and such. God she could kill the mood better than anything."_

_"Ron isn't you being a little harsh?" asked Harry._

_Ron shook his head._

_"Seriously, mate." he said. "I love her but one wrong move and she'll bring you down faster than a thousand cold showers. I'm not even so pissed that she patrols with other guys because I **know** they don't see her as a girl. Hell, they'd probably think she was a guy if she wasn't wearing a skirt."_

_Hermione had had enough. Not only were her very best friends in the world sitting around and talking about her, they had just said that she was undesirable. To any boy in school. Merlin, Harry didn't even stand up for her._

_Oh, she had better get out of there before she hexed something good and proper. Most probably someone. Most probably Ron._

_To think at one point she thought that he would never hurt her._

_She got out of her chair and stormed off. Harry and Ron snapped out of their discussion, their discussion of **her**._

_"Hermione?" called Ron, sounding flabbergasted._

_"Stay away from me," she yelled back. "You-"_

_She called Ron a few nasty names that she wouldn't normally, however, the situation did provoke her._

_The tower was quiet, everyone stared at her. It was a rare thing to see Hermione explode and scream infidelities at the top of her lungs, especially not at Harry or Ron. (Draco malfoy, probably, but Ron?)_

_"I cannot believe you." she screamed before bolting out the door._

_She had dashed down the deserted corridors, glad that it was nearly curfew and no one was out and about. She ran into the library, her sanctuary. Running down the shelves until the furthest possible table, she sat down, head in her hands and sobbed her eyes out._

_Her boyfriend, the one person she had trusted, the one she loved, was **in love **with, had cheated on her. Made love with another and then, even worse blamed it on her. Then broke it off when he deemed that she was a non-sexual creature? _

_How could he? _

_How could she? _

_Why had she trusted him? Good old Ron? How could he have done this to her? He was the very first person she had ever chanced her heart with. She had always believed that he was incapable of hurting her. He was so good to her, so loving and so-_

_She was so angry she felt so betrayed; this was behavior she expected from Draco Malfoy, not at all from Ronald Weasley!_

_She would have been less hurt if it was Malfoy. Malfoy who betrayed her (not that she would ever be in a compromising position with him,) or spoke badly about her. Him she could handle. But Ron. And because it was him who said it, who thought it, there was a chance that it was true. _

_What if she wasn't desirable? What if he was so desperate to stay with her that it really was her fault that he cheated._

_And now he had her thinking like this? Like she was some pathetic dimwit? Someone so frumpy that she couldn't even attract an over hormoned teenager? That was it. She was NOT going to cry over that bastard anymore._

_Nope._

_All she had to do was get angry, well it wasn't that hard. What Ron had done was beyond atrocious, she could not believe that he was even capable of that. _

_Merlin, she was angry._

_Undesirable?_

_She could be desirable, she could be plenty desirable._

_There was a sudden noise a little ways off. _

_Hermione ceased sniveling immediately._

_Creeping around the shelves, she saw the pale for of the Slythrin prince, himself. _

_Usually she would have bee completely horrified, she hoped and prayed that Malfoy had not heard her crying._

_It didn't seem like it._

_He seems distracted, his as not sitting up straight and looking for all to see like someone so bad, hell spat him back out. He was slumped over his chair, his head in his hands he seemed to be massaging his eyes. He looked like he was lost in thought. Stormy and sad. It was a something of him she had never glimpsed before._

_And then he noticed her and the candid pose fell away leaving his usual unreadable face and steely gray eyes in its place._

_"Granger? What are you doing out?"_

_Hermione glared at him._

_"That's none of your business, Malfoy." she snapped._

_The bastard smirked._

_"Whatever Granger, I was asking simply to ask." he drawled. "I don't really care one way or another about what you're doing here, mudblood, but it is adorable of you to think I gave a damn."_

_Hermione's bad mood worsened._

_And that's when it happened._

_Undesirable her arse._

_Almost with out her knowledge, Hermione strode up to Draco Malfoy, straddled his hips and kissed him. Hard. _

_He pushed her off immediately._

_"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Mudblood?" he demanded._

_Hermione ground her hips down, feeling him responds. Unconsciously, he grunted._

_"Proving a point."_

_Hermione very nearly smirked as she felt him stiffen underneath her._

_She leaned down, as if she was going to kiss him again, but then stopped a hair's breath away from his lips. She sighed, as if willing the strength to do this, something wholly unlike her._

_"I want you to fuck me, Malfoy."_

_For a single moment, his features registered absolute shock. In that terrible moment, Hermione was frightened that he would push her off him, affirming everything that Ron and Harry had said about her. It was a well known fact that Draco Malfoy had one of the most active libidos in Hogwarts and if she couldn't seduce him while she sat on top of him grinding onto his lap then she would never ever be able to seduce anyone._

_Then he moaned and slammed his mouth against hers._

_It was passionate and carnal and Hermione felt the world drop away as Malfoy's tongue tangled with hers. She responded, pouring all her anger and frustration and shame into the furious battle of their kiss._

_Her hands buried themselves in his hair, holding him to her as if she was forcing him to kiss her. His arms tangled around her waist pulling her as close to him as possible with out being naked. They looked for all to see as if they were trying desperately to devour each other._

_then he began running hands up and down her back, stopping right before her back became her bottom, he clutched at her pulling her harder against him, and untucking her white uniform shirt from her skirt._

_She was startled to find that the low moan she heard came not from his throat but hers. She slowly worked her hands down the front of his shirt, undoing the buttons and then struggling slightly to unbuckle his belt._

_Suddenly, he pushed her off of him, she whimpered at the sudden loss of contact._

_"Dirty little mudblood." Malfoy growled._

_He shoved her up against one of the desks and ripped open her shirt sending buttons flying everywhere. He didn't hesitate for a minute; he snapped open her bra and devoured her breasts._

_Had her brain been working, Hermione would have wondered why they were doing this. Why they were moving so fast, she had not been comfortable at all with her **boyfriend** touching her in a much more innocent manner than her **nemesis** was now touching her. Why she was allowing Draco Malfoy, of all people, to do all these things to her. all these things would have occurred to her had her brain been working, but by now her rational brain was not working, it was too busy being over loaded with the sensations that blond Slytherin's touch elicited from her._

_And then suddenly, a thought, a pure and complete spliced though her. This was her first time. Didn't she need to tell him that?_

_"malfoy-" she cried out in alarm as she felt his fingers brush her aching centre._

_"Not bad, granger." he purred in her ear, as he leaned over. His fingers pulled away from where she needed them the most for a second, "now," he added conversationally, he suddenly pinched her clit. "Once more with feeling."_

_"Malfoy-oh!" her shriek was cut short by a low moan._

_Malfoy smirked._

_he probed his talented fingers even more around her slick opening, making all her previous thoughts exit her head once again, she heard him curse and rip off her sensible Marks and Spencer knickers giving him complete access to her core._

_"Malfoy," she finally managed to say between moans. "Wait- I-"_

_And then his fingers brushed against something, the proof of Hermione's innocence._

_"fuck." he muttered. Steely gray eyes, dark with desire met with her nervous chocolate brown ones. She desperately tried to read what his emotions registered but it was impossible. "You are one bloody piece of work, granger."_

_She was about to reply when he began attacking her clit. Whatever she planned on saying, it turned into a high uncontrollable moan as two of his fingers pumped in and out of her, and his thumb pressing down on the little bundle of nerves._

_She felt the pressure building at the base of her spine. _

_And then he thrust himself into her, roughly bruising her one last time and sending her over the edge. She was so much in the throes of her own orgasm that she didn't even feel his punch through the barrier of her hymen._

_Hermione the her head back and moaned his name, lost in the sensation as spasm after spasm of pleasure ran through her from the top of her head to the tips of her toes._

_Malfoy waited for her orgasm to subside before rolling his hips pushing himself deeper into her. She gasped as her eyes flew open in shock; she had thought that they were done. It was finished._

_"You didn't think that was it did you?" he whispered silkily into her ear._

_He allowed her to properly adjust to his length until his iron hard self control began slipping. There was only so long one could wait sheathed like this after all. Then he slowly began to thrust into her. Her eyes were lulled shut by the sensation. his kept the pace slow at first but soon he was pounding into her at a frenzied pace, pulling out almost the whole way before ramming back into her and brushing the spot that he knew would cause her to moan in appreciation._

_Hermione was totally gone, she was unconsciously bringing her hips up to meet his impassioned thrusts, fucking him back mindlessly. She was so lost in the ecstasy she was feeling, drowning in the sensation of being thoroughly fucked._

_A low hiss escaped from between his teeth as they hurtled towards their climaxes._

_And then with one last thrust it crashed over them, both screamed each others names shaking the rafters. their mingled cried echoed though the library the power of their orgasm blasting all though from the two lovers' minds, being caught, being found, be damned. It was like a great explosion of white hot pleasure, more powerful than anything either of them had ever felt before. Driving away anger, driving away pain and anguish and betrayal, confusion and turmoil. It shook their combined universe and for a moment, everything snapped into place, but the lovers were too far-gone to notice._

_Finally, completely spent, he collapsed on top of her, both of them covered in a fine sheen of sweat and breathing heavily._

_The spell was broken and suddenly they realized exactly what they had just done._


	4. Ignorance is Bliss

**Author's note**: this is a short chapter so to compensate i updated a little more than usual.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 - Ignorance is Bliss, Unless You Are Draco Malfoy

* * *

Draco Malfoy's eyes snapped open.

He ripped aside his green bed hangings and glanced blearily at his surroundings. Around him, the four other boys who shared his dormitory slept soundly. It was still dark out, or rather it was near dawn.

Draco glanced at his watch, it said: way to early to be awake

He exhaled, like he hadn't figured that out on his own.

He sat back down in his bed and shut his hangings, for the next few minutes he tried in vain to get back to sleep but for some reason rest eluded him. He then decided that he might as well get started for the day. Perhaps he would have sometime to himself for once.

He was the very first down to breakfast, finishing his pumpkin juice, sausages, eggs and tea even before half the school got down there. Then it was off to the library.

All in all, he was in a good mood, immersed in yet another volume about an obscure potion. In a rare burst of optimism he figured that perhaps it would be a nice day today, maybe, if he was lucky, Potter would get kicked out, Voldemort will die of food poisoning and his own father will get lost at sea.

There was a sudden tapping on the library window.

**Too much to hope for, Draco, hope should have been eradicated from your existence long ago.**

His mood immediately blackened.

Draco looked up from his book to see an elegant black eagle owl.

"Gideon." he muttered, walking up to the window and letting the owl fly in. "I've been expecting you."

The owl hooted softly.

Draco chuckled to himself, finding a bread crust in one of his pockets and handed it to the own as he untied the scroll of heavy, fine quality parchment strapped to its leg.

A letter from Lucius no doubt, the wizard thought to himself. Surely enough, when he unrolled the scroll he found that it too was blank.

**Damn paranoid Deatheaters.** He thought to himself.

He tapped the scroll once with his wand and muttered the incantation to reveal the message, as soon as he did; spidery handwriting began to cover the page in vermillion ink.

_Draco, _

_I see that you have finally surpassed the mudblood, Granger, in grade point average. _

_Though I am delighted by this news, it begs the question:_

_What has taken so long? _

_Are you so inadequate that damned filthy mudblood surpassed you for so long in that which you have been destined to do? She has no right to it and yet it has taken you this long to best her in such. _

_It is about time, boy._

_Also, keep vigilant, they knew that you intend to follow the dark path, keep watch for that_

_Muggle loving old coot and Potter. Now even more than ever I am in need of eyes and ears into _

_Hogwarts and I know that I cannot trust anyone else. Be ready to answer my inquires, the _

_Information you may provide may be what we need for the triumph of our cause._

_I am working to gain you a place far into the inner workings of the inner circle, you have a_

_Great opportunity to serve our lord. Do not squander it._

_Do not let me down, boy, or there will be consequences._

_Father._

_Post script: your mother misses you and can scarcely wait for you to return for the summer._

Draco scowled at the piece of parchment.

"Insindio." he muttered clutching it tightly in his hand. The letter burst into flames, which did not burn him, and then was reduced to ashes which blew away. He then pulled his own bit of parchment out of his pocket writing a hasty reply.

He knew that every word of his father's letter was absolute bullshit. His father trusted him about as much as he trusted his father, which wasn't much.

He glanced around before slamming his fist down on the table in frustration, wishing he could just blast the man into smithereens. After this moment of anger he composed himself, it would not do for others to see him this ruffled up.

Gideon hooted softly, and nipped Draco's fingers gently. Draco looked down at his owl. He's had the bird for many years, ever since he was old enough to write. It was shameful to note that he also loved the bird a great deal. After all, it was the only thing that had ever shown him anything even remotely resembling affection. He stroked the owl carefully and smiled, he knew of course that it was supremely fucked up when he was so starved of care and acknowledgement that he looked to his owl to give it to him, but he was through feeling sorry for himself.

He didn't fucking care.

He sighed and attached the letter to his owl's leg.

"Be sure to nip the bastard just little harder than necessary." he advised.

The own made a nod-like jerk and then took off. Draco closed the window after him and then returned to his book.

At least no one had been around to witness the few slips of character. One good thing to be grateful for, because suddenly, Draco had a feeling that today would not be a good day at all.


	5. Beware of the Gryffindor Lioness

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 - Beware ofthe Gryffindor Lioness Her Bite is Worse that her Bark

* * *

Hermione marched down the halls.

Anyone who saw her jumped out of her way, Hermione was quite known to have a harsh temper. Lately she had been wholly ignoring Ron Weasley who had been one of her best friends for the last five years. He had done something to piss her off during the break, the gossipers whispered that she had cheated on and then dumped him. Nothing was sure yet, perhaps it was the other way around. It seemed only Harry knew and he wasn't telling. Even Ginny Weasley who usually possesed an acute ear for gossip seemed out of the loop.

It was decided that Hermione was very scary once she was angry, she was even quite pissed at Harry Potter so it seemed. The only one brave enough to face her was Ginny.

Right now, however, even Ginny would have been intimidated. Hermione's purposeful stride, wild, uncombed hair and the mad glitter in her eye all warned the student populace that the fifth year Gryffindor prefect was NOT in a good mood. As she stomped down the corridors, people from all the houses were jumping out of her way or turning around completely and running the other way, it didn't matter if they were taking the long way down to potions, as long as they did not have to cross paths with Hermione Granger.

The day hadn't started bad. She had woken up that morning, spending a single moment of pure contented bliss before her entire well-ordered world crashed down upon her.

Again.

Everything just went downhill from there.

She checked the clock and realized how late it was; she spared a moment to curse at the fact that she could have no regular alarm clock here at Hogwarts. As it turns out, she should not have spared that moment because lavender had not only got into the shower before Hermione did, but when the girl got out nearly an HOUR later, she had apparently used up all the hot water.

Breakfast was okay but she stubbed her toe on the table and one of the clumsier first years had very nearly spilled pumpkin juice all over her. She had yelled at him so loud, the entire great hall shook. They had double potions first and Snape was in a particularly bad mood, and had taken away thirty of Gryffindor's house points.

By lunch period, Hermione was about ready to hex the first person to cross her. Unfortunately the next person was the last person she wanted to talk to today, however he was also the one person that she desperately _needed_ to talk to today.

"Hello there, Granger, wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

The elegant, unhurried drawl could only belong to one person.

"Malfoy." Hermione hissed.

Draco malfoy arched a single eyebrow from the ferocity of her reply.

"I need to have a word with you." Hermione said before he could say anything. She spared a scornful glance at the two large heaps of lard that flanked him as usual. "Alone."

Malfoy smirked.

"Very well, Granger," he said. "Lead the way."

She walked ahead of him, both hers hands clasped into fists.

Finally she led him into an unused classroom, Crabbe and Goyle loitered around the outside of the door the door until Hermione finally muttered a spell and shut it. Then she turned to Malfoy accusingly.

"Do they follow you everywhere?" she demanded.

"Well, Granger, some of us having adoring fans that kiss the very ground that we walk upon." he said. "I would have thought you were perfectly aware of this, seeing as how you fall under that category for Potter."

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"But all of that aside," he quickly added before she could say anything. "Hello, lover."

She slapped him.

"I am not your lover."

Malfoy's head had barely snapped to the side as Hermione hit him.

"Well, Granger, I never thought you were one who preferred to be called fuck toy-"

Hermione sent him a warning glance.

"I know, I know, enough of this small talk." he paused and spared her a smirk. "Shall I dim the lights?"

This time Hermione lost the frail hold she had on her temper. She whipped out her wand and pointed it at his chin.

"I swear to Merlin, Draco Malfoy!" she yelled. "You are the most arrogant, chauvinistic prat I have ever met in my LIFE! Now if you would stop being such a horrid, puffed up ferret then you will- WHAT ARE YOU SMIRKING AT?"

Malfoy was smirking, and as soon as she called him on to it, he turned grave and emotionless.

"Your temper, Granger, is a weapon." his said lowly. "If you loose it, you give you enemy the upper hand."

And with that, Hermione found that the wand she thought she held in her hand, pointing to Malfoy's chin, was now held in Malfoy's hand.

"Give me back my wand, Malfoy, or I will-"

"Do what?" he asked, he smirked and raised his eyebrows. She scowled at him. "Scowl at me?" (She stopped scowling, began glaring.) he rolled his eyes, handing her back what she wanted so badly. "Take it back, mudblood; I am not threatened by you."

Hermione snatched her wand back and glared at him.

"This is serious." she said.

"Well, I do hope so, however take into account that **you **dragged **me **off to some deserted class room and then proceed to yell at **me **for no particular reason. So I can't be sure." he said crossing his arms in front of him. "Now, is there really a purpose to this meeting or am I wasting my time?"

She cocked her head to the side and peered at him for a second, he looked serious.

Deadly serious.

"I'm pregnant."

Draco burst out laughing.

Hermione's eyes widened in infuriation.

"Oh, Merlin-" he panted wiping moisture from his eyes. "Fuck. Very well, Granger, you got my attention, now what is it you want?"

She stared at him incredulously.

"That." she stated simply. "That was it."

Had Hermione been in possession of a camera at the very moment she would have used it. He stopped laughing immediately. The little colour in his face drained out of it and his mouth fell open. He closed it after a while, but it fell open again. It was obvious that he was scrambling for something to say. For the very first time since he could remember, she had rendered him utterly speechless.

"Merlin, I've rendered Draco Malfoy speechless." she said rolling her eyes. "If I'd known getting you to shut up would be this easy I would have gotten knocked up a lot earlier."

"It's too much to hope that the child would be Weasel's?"

Hermione shook her head. She was very sure the child wasn't Ron's. She hadn't so much as _spoken_ with him since Christmas, for two weeks now he had been trying to win her over, trying to find out exactly why she was so angry with him, but she refused to talk with even Ginny or Harry about the subject. She was rather proud that her face had not faltered out of its determined expression given her troubled thoughts. Thankfully, Malfoy didn't go further into the topic of Ron.

"Fuck." he muttered.

Hermione nodded.

"That," she said. "Basically sums up our situation and how we got to it."

"Do you-"

"I don't know anything yet." she interrupted. "Not the gender or whatever, so before you ask and stupid questions, I'll answer them for you. Its not as if I can just go to Madame Pomfrey and get myself checked."

"You have to do something, Granger." Malfoy bit out.

"I don't take orders from you." she snapped. "And besides what do I do, Malfoy? Hmm? Any ideas?"

Malfoy shook his head.

"I think you mean what do _we _do." he said stonily.

Hermione shook her head.

"Oh no." she said. "This I do alone, I don't need you messing around with it. The LAST thing I want is another little scowling prat."

"You can't do this alone, mudblood." Malfoy growled. "Besides, I'll de damned if I let you raise any child of mine to be a bleeding heart Gryffindor."

They glared at each other, but neither would back down.

At the exact same time they realized something. Unfortunately they were in this together, and they were just going to have to adjust accordingly.

"Are you a Deatheater?" she demanded suddenly.

Malfoy was caught of guard.

"No." he answered truthfully.

She stared at him. He rolled his eyes and bared his unblemished forearm to her, and then he arched his eyebrows as if to ask if it sufficed. After a moment of studying his pale flesh Hermione nodded.

"Are you going to become one?"

He arched an eyebrow. These questions were become incredibly personal. He very nearly sighed. It wasn't as if he had plans to follow in the Malfoy's family tradition, but he did not appreciate being questioned about it, especially by Hermione Granger using the tone that she was currently using.

"Well, certainly not now." he said rolling his sleeve back down. "That would endanger you."

He paused noticed that she had raised her eyebrows in disbelief, he then realized just how that sounded.

"And that baby that you are carrying." he added rather belatedly. "I may do a lot of things that you may find unsavory, Granger, butI do not run from my responsibilities."

"We're in this together, Malfoy." Hermione snapped.

Malfoy nodded slowly, deliberately.

"Fuck."


	6. Harry and Ron Want to Know

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 - Ron and Harry Want to Know What's Going On

* * *

Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor common room, it was deserted. She sighed, she didn't feel like being alone right now, she was hoping to find Ginny so that they could do something. Hopefully something rather pointless and silly but still fun and a good way to kill time. It was still slightly snowy out; perhaps they could have a snowball fight. She needed to get her mind off things. Not wanting to stay all alone in the deserted common, she was about to turn around when a voice stopped her.

"Hullo, Hermione."

Hermione would know that voice anywhere. Perhaps now she would much rather be alone.

It still hurt to look at Ron; she hadn't even tried talking to him. She said nothing and was about to turn and continue with her plan of walking straight out the door when another voice stopped her.

"No, Hermione, don't go." it was the unmistakable voice of Harry Potter. "We kind of wanted to talk to you."

She hesitated for the barest of moments, before walking all the way into the common room and taking a seat on the overstuffed couch that stood across the two plush chairs her two best friends were occupying. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and waited.

"What's going on, Hermione?" asked Harry. "Why have you been ignoring us?"

Hermione sighed.

"I have been ignoring you because I'm angry with you." she said flatly.

"And why is that?" demanded Ron. "Merlin, 'Mione, after what I said you seemed okay with it, I thought we were okay and then you just blew up on us that day and-"

Hermione could not contain her rage.

"Enough from you." she said darkly. "I don't want to hear another thing pass between those horrible, completely blustering-argh. Keep quiet..."

Ron shut up.

Harry look from him to Hermione then realized something.

"You can't be angry at us over what we were saying about you that day… are you, Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione glowered at him, he could be overly perceptive at times.

"Hermione, we were only just joking." he said. "Ron was frustrated and I was being the supportive friend. You know that we don't really mean any of It." he nudged the red head next to him. "Right, Ron? You just needed to get it all out?"

Ron nodded; he was looking at the floor.

Hermione sighed.

"Look, Hermione I'm sorry about that, I didn't think you would be so affected by it." Harry rambled on. "Merlin, I am such an idiot. Really, Hermione we didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. you know me and Ron, we don't think before we act and he was a little frustrated and I wasn't really paying attention so I basically agreed to everything, please don't be mad, 'Mione, really, and I'm babbling aren't I?"

He looked really sheepish.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. Harry still did have that tendency if he felt especially stupid or was trying to swallow his pride by getting everything out at once. The way he kept blushing and running his hands though his hair, told her that he was nervous.

"Its okay, Harry." she said. "I'm not really mad at you."

He looked relieved, and then looked from Ron to Hermione expectantly. He looked like he honestly believed that that was all there was to it, apparently Ron hadn't told him about the other part.

Unlike she and Harry, the issue with Ron would not be so easy to resolve. She knew that the nasty things Harry had said about here were merely said so that Ron could get his frustration out of his system. After all, he hadn't really said anything; he simply didn't stand up for her. Now Ron, he had betrayed her in ways that she had never ever thought him even capable off. She knew that eventually she would forgive him, but she didn't know if she could even forget his infidelity. She would never trust him implicitly ever again and nothing would ever be the same.

Nothing could ever make it better.

"Well, Hermione?" Ron said. "Are we friends again?"

She stared at her former boyfriend long and hard.

"no." she said coldly. "No _we _aren't."

Both boys' faces fell.

"What?" Ron demanded.

Harry looked utterly confused.

Hermione sighed.

"Ron did something bad, Harry." she said. "I'll let him tell you about it."

With that, she stood and strode out of the common intent on finding Ginny and telling her the whole wretched situation. Or perhaps the edited, much shorter version.

What she and Malfoy had discussed earlier would need to be kept secret.


	7. Hermione Wants to Cry

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 - Hermione Wants to Cry

* * *

Hermione leaned over and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. Merlin, she hated morning sickness, it was a wonder that she wasn't loosing weight considering just how much she threw up. She got up and flushed the contents, absently tying her hair into a messy ponytail and muttering a spell to clean her teeth and do something about her breath.

When she got down to Breakfast, Ginny was already there grinning at her. Hermione quickly made her way towards her and finally lowered herself in the seat across from her heaping her plate up with eggs and bacon.

"Morning, Hermione." she greeted cheerily.

"G'morning, Gin." she replied, her greeting less then cheery.

"What's up with you?" asked the younger Weasley. "You've been a little down lately."

Hermione shook her head.

"Just a little worried about OWLS is all." she said using the excuse that she knew NO one would ever contest.

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"'Mione!" she exclaimed "You don't have to even worry about OWLS until May!"

Hermione shrugged, smiling sheepishly. Her look was designed to make Ginny roll her eyes at her anxiety. Only Hermione Granger would ever be worried bout OWL nearly four months before they were to take place.

"I guess." she muttered.

They ate silently for a few seconds.

"So have you spoken with my brother yet?" Ginny asked suddenly.

Hermione frowned and swallowed nervously.

"yeah." she answered.

Ginny leaned forward, obviously waiting for Hermione to elaborate.

"So?" she demanded when Hermione didn't immediately give. "Hello! What happened? You can't leave me hanging here, 'Mione! These has to be something bigger here. You and Ron are the real thing, have always been the real thing. One little argument over an overheard conversation and you two are finished?"

Hermione looked pained.

"Look, Hermione, we Weasley's are a tight brood, so if you were not serious about my bro-"

Did Ginny honestly think that it was Hermione's fault that all of this was happening? The anger and shame bubbled up and Hermione almost had to physically restrain herself from hexing Ginny on the spot.

"STOP!" she hissed thought clenched teeth. "Just stop."

Ginny recoiled looking surprised at the strong reaction she had inadvertently invoked.

"If I hear one more of that infidelitous bastard I swear to Merlin, Ginny, I will hex you. Friend or not," Hermione went on, her eyes narrowed.

Ginny nodded.

"You ask him." Hermione continued she was shaking in anger now. "You ask him why we're through."

Ginny looked as if she was about to reply when there was a sudden noise from above and the morning mail came in. as usual, a large barn owl deposited the daily prophet in front of Hermione, but today surprisingly she had another letter.

"hello." she greeted the owl.

The owl hooted, presenting its leg, there was a letter tied to it. Hermione untied the letter and sent the owl on its way, it hooted importantly before flying off.

Hermione glanced down at the parchment. It was heavy grade, obviously expensive.

_Granger, _

_I must speak with you. Library, lunchtime._

It was unsigned but Hermione knew exactly who it was from, the dark green ink gave it away. She should have figured that only Draco Malfoy would have such a haughty looking owl.

She glanced across the room at him, only to see him discussing something with Blaise Zabini. After a while he turned her way. She nodded once and then went back to her breakfast.

"Ask him what?" demanded Ginny.

Hermione sighed, looking pained.

"I can't talk about this, Gin." she said. "I just, I can't."

She pushed off the table and strode out of the hall. Out side she sprinted to one of the girl's bathrooms, the one on the second floor, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. No one would be there. She could cry there, all alone for as long as she wanted.

And she wanted to cry for a long time.


	8. The Beginnings of a Plan

* * *

**Chapter 7 - The Beginnings of a Plan **

* * *

Draco Malfoy strode towards the library after the lunch bell rang signaling the free period. He was unsurprised to find that it was empty; no doubt Granger would be waiting for him the in back if she was already there.

He knew that he should be appalled at waiting for something as lowly as a mudblood. But he supposed that with the little bundle of joy she was lugging round she was bound to move a little slower than usual. It was strange how he kept getting flashes of almost caring feelings towards her. It wasn't as if he loved her or even liked her, perhaps it was simply that he didn't want her to die. At least not yet, let her bear his child, and then she could get stomped on by a hippogriff or get eaten by the giant squid for all he cared.

He walked to the very edge of the library, right before the entrance to the restricted section. He made himself comfortable, grabbing a book and putting his feet up, he settled in to wait.

He did not have to wait for very long. He heard the heavy library door open and the tell tale sounds of the Gryffindor's Mary Jane's on the stone floor. She seemed to have the same idea as him, this way, they would hear anyone enter before who ever entered saw them together, and they couldn't have that.

"Why do you need to speak with me?" she demanded.

Ah, the hormones have kicked in, this would be fun.

"Do you think that I will have no part in raising this child, Granger?" he asked, not looking up.

She sighed impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you won't leave me alone, whatever, we've moved passed that," she said rather haughtily. "Now why did you want to see me?"

Draco looked up at her, studying her intently.

"We are going to have hide this child from my father, and Voldemort, do you understand that?" he said.

Granger looked surprised as if she didn't even think to consider that.

"What's a matter?" she demanded acidly. "Ashamed to admit that you-"

She didn't get it? This was the smartest witch in his year and she didn't get it? Merlin, she was dense.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Granger," he said. "You don't understand?" she rolled her eyes but quieted. Draco very nearly sighed in exasperation; this was the bloody bint who consistently got higher marks than he did? "Any child that comes from _us_, Granger, can you imagine the potential?"

Hermione's eyes widened. She unconsciously moved her hands to her stomach as if to protect the unborn child.

"Malfoy we can't'-"

"Granger, I've already mentioned it." he said. "Which means that I've already given the matter some serious thought."

Granger sighed and sat down across from him.

"Well?" she asked. "Any ideas?"

Draco smirked.

"Granger, who are you talking to?" he asked cockily. "Of course I have an idea." he paused, mulling his idea over in his mind just one more time. "Though, perhaps not a very good one,"

"Not a very good one?"

His smirk deepened.

"Permit me to rephrase that, not a terribly enjoyable one." he said.

"Spare me the theatrics and get on with It." she said.

"We tell the headmaster."

As soon as he said that, her eyes got very large and all the colour drained form her face. Draco had to fight the sudden urge to laugh. Her transformation was almost comical.

"What?" she demanded. "We can't tell the headmaster! He'll kick us out!"

This time, Draco did roll his eyes.

"Of course not, Granger." he said scoffing. "You're one of his golden Gryffindors. So close that you are practically kin to great boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-my-arse. The most he'll do is shed a tear that you and potter didn't get it on so you would produce cute little noble headed Gryffindors."

She didn't look convinced.

"But still!" she cried. "I don't think I can live with him knowing what we-well, you know!"

She was blushing as she said it.

Draco frowned.

"Think of it, Granger, we tell them, and they will keep the baby from Voldemort." he said. "The old coot has to realize just how powerful this child will be and what an asset he or she would be to Voldemort provided he does turn us away, which he won't because he won't risk it. Then faculty will do all the heavy lifting for us."

She still looked skeptical.

"Granger, are you honestly going to jeopardize an innocent because you were unwilling to take responsibility for your actions?"

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded. "Thinking about this? I would have thought you would scorn me and leave me out all alone denying you ever had anything to do with me!"

"You would have thought wrong." he responded. "So are you going to go through with this? Because even if you aren't, I will tell Dumbledore myself."

He arched an eyebrow in a challenge.

"There is so much irony here I could write a poem." she said. "You are threatening to go to Dumbledore about this?"

He shrugged.

"Perhaps you are willing to take risks with our child," he said. "Because you don't want you saintly honor to be tainted, but I am not so stupid. If Lucius find out about him or her, he will _kill _him or her and if **_Voldemort _**finds out," he paused. "Let's hope he does not find out."

Hermione frowned thoughtfully. Could this work? Could they get Dumbledore to help protect their child? It seemed lit the best thing to do, after all there were no safer hands.

"How do you plan to inform him of this?" she asked. "You can't owl him, it's too risky, and one does not just strike up a conversation with Dumbledore and tell him about these things."

Draco sighed impatiently. Had she really thought him that sloppy?

"Of course not." he said. "Which is why were going to have to get through Snape first."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Sn-"

"Don't worry, Granger," he added lazily. "I'll deal with him. He won't bite me."

Hermione nodded, steeling herself. That couldn't be the worst of it, right?

"You said that this would be uncomfortable." she paused realizing how much of an understatement that was. Just imagining the looks that Professor Snape would give her if he found out that she was carrying Draco Malfoy's child. "How much more uncomfortable are we looking at? Much more you think?"

Draco nodded.

"wholly." he said.

She bit her lip, mentally weighing the consequences and benefits of her actions.

"Why?" she asked. "What could be more uncomfortable than the Headmaster, Professor Snape along with the rest of the Hogwarts faculty knowing what we did and that we are now in trouble for it?"

"Are you agreeing to it, Granger?" he asked.

Hermione sighed.

"It isn't as if I have much of a choice now do I?"

"You always have a choice." he said seriously.

She looked at him strangely and then nodded.

"We have an agreement." she said.

Draco nodded.

"Now, why is this going to be so terrible?"

He frowned and looked down.

"We have to pretend we're in love."


	9. The Potions Master

**Author's note:** thank's for the lovely reveiws, Lonelynomore, don't worry we see more of Draco's conniving and ambition in the later chapters, i have-however-tried to make him so resigned to his fate that he uses cynical humour to assuage his frustration. :)

also, does anyone want to BETA for me? please? pretty please?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 - The Potions Master**

**

* * *

**

Severus Snape had just finished all his work for the evening when he heard a sharp knock on the door. He arched an eyebrow, most of the students were scared enough of him in the daylight hours that he didn't have to deal with them after the sun went down.

"Come in." he said, he did not raise his voice although he knew the person on the other side of the wooden barrier would hear him.

His prized prefect opened the door and-without an ounce of tentativity that would normally be present-slid gracefully into the room.

"Professor," he said nodding once.

Snape sighed inwardly.

He should have known. Out of all the students only Draco Malfoy had the nerve to look him in the eye without cowering and only Draco Malfoy had any competence in his subject, and only Draco Malfoy could not be manipulated as easily as a stringed puppet.

He was the thorn in Snape's side. Not Draco himself, obviously, (he was Snape's godson the closest thing the Potions Master had ever had to a son) but simply his potential. It was such a shame to see such brilliance squandered over a thing as vile as Voldemort. Snape had been trying desperately since his first year to turn him a way from the dark path that he insisted on hurtling down, hot on the heel of his father. Lucius. Even thinking the elder Malfoy's name made Snape want to sneer, a weakling hiding behind his money, his title and his dark lord.

Pity, Draco adored him.

"Ah, Master Malfoy." greeted the Potions Master. He gestured to one of the straight backed chair that stood in front of his table. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, professor," began Malfoy as he lowered himself into the seat. "I have a matter of some importance to discuss with you."

He was hindered from saying anything else, when the very last person Snape expected slipped though the door after him.

"Professor?" asked the slightly timid voice of Hermione Granger.

Ah, Hermione Granger. It was wise not to get the Potions Master started on her. The Gryffindor prefect was blessed with such brains and yet absolutely no common sense. He no longer had anything against her sort (Mudbloods.) as many in his house did but, there was something in the manner of Hermione Granger that just put people off. Or perhaps it was just him. She was the epitome of everything Gryffindor stood for, headstrong, stubborn, persistent and exceedingly (to the point of naiveté) loyal. Perhaps that is why he did not like her.

He turned from her to Draco, surprised that he did not find any anger or even mild annoyance on his face. Only astonishment and nervousness.

"Professor may I speak with you?" Hermione asked.

Snape nodded. Though his face remained unreadable, his mind was ringing with alarm bells. Why would two of the best students at Hogwarts visit him at the exact same time, and why wasn't Draco making rude comments about her.

Curious.

"Yes, Miss Granger, what is it you would like to discuss with me?"

"Uhm, professor, I..." she trailed off and then looked to Draco hopefully.

Draco frowned.

"It seems Miss Granger has found herself in a family way." there was a pause. "And I am the father."

There was a pause.

Severus Snape was rather ashamed to admit that he was quite stunned.

Something was amiss, Snape grasped that much, but he was going to have to gather more information.

There was only one way to do so. He hoped Miss Granger would forgive him for saying what he was about to say.

"Draco Malfoy!" he said in his quietest most dangerous voice. "Never in the years that you have been here did I think you would lower yourself so. To roll around in such filth! I had thought that Lucius raised you better! The offspring is tainted with dirty blood!"

Hermione inhaled sharply, looked rather horrified that Snape would ever speak about anyone like that. Snape caught her eye for an instant and held it before continuing on with his sermon.

"You must deal with the consequences of such an infection!" Snape allowed his voice to rise up a notch. "I shall not aid you! You shame your line with this MUDBLOOD whore."

Draco was on his feet in an instant.

"Professor! HOW DARE YOU?" he cried angrily, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at his potions master. "I do not wish to do this but if you ever question Hermione's virtue ever again I shall be forced to make you regret that you did."

Snape was rather impressed at the out burst. Draco Malfoy was not one to loose his temper so early in the game.

Snape schooled his features back down into his usual calm dispassionate mask.

"Sit down, Master Malfoy." he said, his voice back to normal.

"No!" Draco cried, he stood still furious.

Hermione however put a hand on his arm and nodded for him to sit down, they locked eyes for a second and he sat. This exchange did not escape the Potions Master's notice.

"I meant that sermon as a test of your devotion to her." Snape explained. "I do not want to bother the Headmaster with a veritable waste of his time."

"You thought that this was some sort of prank?" demanded Draco incredulously.

Snape nodded.

"You cannot expect anyone to believe wholly that the two of you have entered a relationship, much less consummated it, after five years of biting animosity." he said. "But it seems you have genuine feelings for each other, and will work together dealing with the repercussions of your actions."

"Thank you -"Hermione began to answer.

"I don't suppose that you are thinking of terminating the pregnancy?" asked Snape suddenly as if I had just occurred to him. It hadn't, he had simply needed to make sure this wasn't some sort of demented prank.

He enjoyed the reaction his question brought about. Hermione Granger's eyes grew to very nearly twice the size of normal; she glanced nervously down at her stomach and covered it with her arms. Draco glanced at her and shook his head.

"No." he answeredfor the both of them. "This situation was the fault of our actions, terminating the pregnancy would only be the cowardly way out, not to mention murdering an innocent child. Professor, I'm almost insulted. Hermione and I are old enough to deal with the consequences we have created."

Snape almost smiled. perhaps he may not be able to save Draco Malfoy. Hermione Granger, however,could. this was a facade of some sort, of that he was sure, but this may just have been the break he had been looking for.

"Very well then." he said. "It seems that you two have decided to be mature adults about this situation. I will grant you an audience with the headmaster."

**A Few Moments Later...**

When their Audience with Snape was over, Draco reached for Hermione's hand and led her out. he was sure to open the door for her and letting her pass through first, Snape would surely notice if he was not the perfect gentleman.

Once they were a good ways away, he released her hand and supprsed the urge to burst out laughing. He allowed his regular smirk to replace the carefree smile, however.

Hermione stared at him half in awe half rather puzzled.

"You know your head of house a little too well." she said shortly. "It's almost scary."

Draco smirked.

Before they had entered the lions den, or rather the snake's den as the case was, he had told her what was most likely to happen.

First of all, he knew that he was going to have to go in first, and she would pretend to come in after him and he would be worried for her safety. Snape was, after all a deatheater. Then he would listen to him explain and test them, most probably by insulting Hermione to see how Draco would react. He practically predicted Snape's reaction word for word.

"I dealt with Snape, Granger," he said choosing not to respond to her comment. "And Iplayed my role well. Now, you are going to have to make Dumbledore believe that you love me more that anything else in the world."

Hermione frowned in distaste.

"Don't worry, Malfoy." she snapped.

Draco tutted.

"You know," he said thougtfully. "This isn't going to work.If we're going to convince them, then we're going to have to refer to each other in our first names."

Hermione scowled at him.

"Don't push me, Malfoy." she said. "I've had my quota for revolting thoughts today."

She proptly turned and stalked off.

Draco rolled his eyes.

It was a good thing Snape liked to keep these thing quick and straight to the point, he had spent enough time with her today. He could only hope that Dumbledore would be just as quick.


	10. The Headmaster

**Author's note: **This is a pretty chatty chapter, not so much fun because its almost all Dumbledore's musings. So i'll try and get another fun chapter up soon.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9 - The Headmaster

* * *

Albus Dumbledore felt his mouth drop open.

Seated on one of the plush violet chair in front of him, Hermione Granger sat. Shenot able to meet his eyes, instead she looked down focusing on where her hands were fiddling with her skirt. On the seat next to her sat, Draco Malfoy, looking cool and calm as if he was only a little bit affected with what was going on around him not at all the integral other half.

Damn him and his apathy.

However to the headmaster's trained eye, under the thin veneer of nonchalance, he Slytherin looked stormy and fatigued. This situation bothered him more than he was letting on.

They were giving him time to process the news that they had just broke to him. Albus was grateful for that, for a million things immediately whirled though his head. Obviously they had thought the better of terminating the pregnancy. Snape would not have requested audience with him if they had already decided to abort the child. No. they had put thought into this, they had already dismissed that option. Besides, it would completely out of Miss Granger's character to allow someone else to suffer for her mistakes.

And for that he was glad, it boasted the maturity and responsibility of two of his top students.

They had likewise, already realized that danger that a child such as this could be born into, given his or her parents.

He studied them quickly. Miss Granger looked panicky, a little red with shame and seemed to be looking to mister Malfoy for support. For his part, Malfoy looked tightly coiled, fatigued and confused, a little intimidated and trying desperately to hide everything from the Gryffindor that he supposedly loved.

Dumbledore allowed this scrutiny to on for a few more seconds. He was as just as skeptical as Snape had been, it was difficult not to be with the given situation. Even he did not foresee anything like this in Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy's futures. Albus, however, was sure that Miss Granger was indeed pregnant; she simply was not someone who would joke about such things.

It seemed that Dumbledore had been silent too long.

Young Malfoy shifted slightly in his seat. If the headmaster didn'tknow anybetter he would have thought the pureblood was squirming. And Miss Granger looked like she was subtlety hyperventilating.

"You aren't going to toss us out on the streets are you, professor?" she asked in a shaky voice. "We aren't going to have to beg for knuts in Knockturn Alley?"

Albus continued to stare at her harshly with unblinking blue eyes. She squirmed under his gaze and twitch uncomfortably. Draco caught this and took her hand in his. She seemed to relax a little after that.

Was he going to send them out on their own?

Dumbledore allowed the thought to swim in his mind for about a millisecond.

Of course not.

That would be the most idiotic thing he could have done. Any child of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy would have enormous potential, of that he was sure. Should Lucius find out that his son had produced offspring with someone that he considered unworthy, he would kill the child. That alone was enough reason for him to protect it, but also Voldemort would just LOVE to get his hands on a child such as this, and that was why Dumbledore _had _to protect it.

That was not, however the only thing Albus was thinking about.

For years Severus Snape had told him about Draco Malfoy. He had said that young Malfoy was gifted with magic, perhaps even more adept with school work as Miss Granger should he just apply himself. All through the years he had been trying to erase what growing up in Lucius Malfoy's household had imprinted on the boy. By the time he was in his fifth year, Snape had all but given up. He was frustrated at young Malfoy's insistence in being the perfect arrogant pure blood, retracing the steps of his father, Lucius before him. Perhaps this was the break that they had been waiting for, this child, this union between him and Hermione would bring young Malfoy to his senses. Perhaps now he would think for himself and not blindly follow his father's wishes.

Dumbledore had two things in front of him Voldemort would have wanted, a child of two extremely powerful wizards and a boy who had been put on the list for a Deatheater even before he was born. Besides these reasons, he also had a chance to save a young boy from a terrible fate and to pay back an old friend for all the services that she had rendered along with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter over the years.

In short, a golden opportunity had fallen into his lap, and he did not intend to squander it.

"I am sure you came here preparing for the worst." he said finally, he made sure his tone was unreadable. Both Young Malfoy and Miss Granger leaned forwards, both of them half dreading, half needing to hear the answer. He had been silent for too long. "but since you seem to realize what you have done and accept the consequences I see no need for you to be punished further." his eyes twinkled when he saw the tension leave them and both sagged from the release, young Malfoy's much harder to detect that Miss Granger. "You shall both remain in school and I shall do everything in my power to keep the three of you from harm, you both and your unborn child. It seems that is what you needed? Protection against the Dark Lord and you father, young Master Malfoy? Surely they would not condone such a union."

"Yes, sir." conceded Draco Malfoy politely. "They would not. They would-" he paused, seeming as though he could not go one with his statement. "They would ki-" Hermione looked at him for a moment and then down at her stomach. Draco composed himself-seemingly as a comfort to the girl next to him. "They would not."

Dumbledore nodded. If this was a fallacy to gain the his support and assistance then it was a marvelous performance, Master Malfoy was a very talented actor, Miss Granger even more so for all of this went against her nature."

"Very well," he said suppressing the urge to smile. "I shall not lie; you two are two of the most talented pupils in school. It would not do the waste your talent. That is half the reason you are not being expelled. Also this is a very inopportune time to be left out with no where to go, the child only adds risk. So you two shall remain here for your last two years at Hogwarts. The faculty and I shall all work to protect the child as best we can." he nodded slowly. "However I hope that you understand this is best left discreet. It simply would not do to let the rest of the student body in on this, rumor mill or not. That is why I need the two of you to continue acting, er, less than civil towards each other."

Both students in front of him nodded solemnly. They had probably deduced this on their own, they were the brightest Hogwarts had seen in quite some time.

"I assure you that your child will be kept in the safest of hands," he continued. "Kept far from Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy."

"Thank you professor," Young Malfoy spoke up. He looked as if he desperately wanted to be out of the office."We are greatly-"

"One more thing, Master Malfoy." Albus interrupted. The blond Slytherin nodded for him to continue and settled back down in his chair. "You two will of course be wed, I hoped we could take care of most of the details today?"

Malfoy froze, stunned. Hermione as well stared at him as a deer would in the path of a on coming train.

"W-w-wed?" she managed to sputter out.

Dumbledore smiled warmly.

"But of course." he said.

"Pardon me, Headmaster." she said. "This is just such-such-such" a pause. "_Wonderful _news, we did not think you would allow it. We had thou- thought- well, I'm not sure what we thought, but whatever it was it wasn't this."

The headmaster turned to her.

"Have you already made plans, Miss Granger?" he asked.

Hermione nodded.

"But perhaps we should discuss them a different time?" she said in a voice perhaps an octave or two higher then usual, "Ma-Draco and I really ought to return to our houses or else we'll be missed."

Dumbledore nodded solemnly.

"I see." he said. "Perhaps tomorrow, at the same time, then?"

The both nodded, getting up and practically bolting for the door.

"Master Malfoy, please do call in Professor Snape before you leave." he said. Draco Malfoy looked confused for a moment. "He's pacing in the antechamber right outside."

He nodded and left, closing the door behind him.


	11. The Reactions

**Author's note: **once again, i am in need of a BETA for this Fic, please... anyone interested? i'm beginning to feel pathetic here.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 - The Reactions**

**

* * *

**

A short while after Draco Malfoy had left; Severus Snape walked though the door, his robes billowing behind him.

As usual he didn't bother with the pretense of niceties and plunged right into the point.

"Surely you don't believe them, Headmaster?" he said in his quiet voice.

Dumbledore smiled.

"Whatever do you mean, Severus?" he asked.

"You don't think that they truly have," he paused and sneered. "_Feelings _for each other do you?"

Dumbledore smiled lightly.

"I think that they don't, Severus." he said. "I think for the first time in her life, Miss Granger did something with out thoroughly thinking it though first, and I think for the first time in _his_ life Draco Malfoy has been at an utter loss at what to do. And I think that even though it was not their intention, they have just brought on a chain of events that will drastically change their lives and indeed, the entire future of the Wizarding community."

Snape arched an eyebrow.

"All of this?"

The ancient wizard nodded.

"Indeed." he said he peaked his fingers together. "Exactly what you wanted. You wanted Master Malfoy to get a chance to reach his full potential, Miss Granger may very well-to use a clichéd phrase-draw him out of the dark?"

Severus very nearly smiled.

"What do you have in mind?"

There were rumors going around that as a student, Albus Dumbledore was sorted into Gryffindor. At times like these, Severus Snape was sure that they were dead wrong.

**At the other side of the school…**

Hermione screamed.

She was pacing in the room of requirement. She and Draco had both fled there after their audience with the headmaster, rather it was more like she had grabbed his cloak and dragged him into it after their audience with the Hogwarts Headmaster. It now looked rather like a common room that had not decided whether it was Gryffindor or Slytherin.

"Are you quite done?" demanded Draco.

Her head snapped to him, she glared at him with a venom he had not thought possible from one of the headmaster's goody-goody Gryffindors.

"Am I quite done?" she screamed. "Am I done? Merlin almighty! Are you completely out of what little mind you have, you hapless ferret? You conniving, idiotic, inbred git! No I am not done and it will be a while until I AM done and until then I WILL NOT. BE. DONE!"

It was a good thing she turned away because, Draco had to stuff his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing.

She was livid, she was more than livid, she was furious. Dumbledore was making them get married? She was going to be stuck marrying Draco Malfoy? She was going to have to go through labor? Have a child? Would they expect the two of them to share room? To share a bed?

"They want us to get married, Malfoy!" she yelled. "They want us to exchange vows and rings and-and-and BE married!"

Draco nodded.

"So we recite a few meaningless words and wear little sparkly bands on our fingers, so what?"

Hermione whirled on him.

"So what?" she demanded. "So what? This is MARRIEGE, Draco Malfoy, you git. We will be married. I will be called MISSES Malfoy! MISSES MALFOY!"

He shrugged his shoulders elegantly. He was beginning to tire with this petulant out burst.

"Yes, and the child that you are carrying, my fabulous fiancée," he said in a tight voice, as if he was dealing with an infant. "Will be born within wedlock and therefore accepted wholly into wizarding society, and WE can get a divorce as soon as we have left this place for good in seventh year." she stared at him. It was frighteningly clear that she had not thought of that. "Good Merlin, Granger, for the being the smartest bloody witch in our year you sure are thick."

Hermione scowled at him.

"I had thought you purebloods didn't believe in divorce."

Another graceful shrug.

_Just how as he doing that, anyway? How can he turn something like a shrug into something elegant?_ Thought Hermione. _That's not fair! We GIRLS are supposed to be graceful! Inbred ferret! Focus, Granger, the inbred ferret is talking_

"I'll make an exception." he said. "Now, if you will excuse me,"

He turned on his heel and was about to stride out of the Room of Requirement, he was halfway to the door when Hermione screamed at him.

"Where do you think you are going?" she demanded.

Draco rolled his eyes melodramatically and turned around. Honestly, he could not understand what in Merlin's name Granger was on about. This was the precise reason he shied away from any deep emotional attachment with the female gender. They could not just leave things be, they _needed_ to talk about them. It was one of those girly thing about them, sort of like they _needed_ to go to the washroom in groups, _needed_ to be pampered, prissy and jealous if one as much as looks at another girl.

"Back to my common." he said, once again utilizing that patronizing tone of voice. "_Love_"

Hermione bristled at the nickname.

"Stop calling me that." she hissed. "We have a lot to discuss-"

Draco arched an eyebrow.

"A lot to discuss, _pet_?" he demanded purposely using yet another endearment. This one was perhaps worse because he could have sworn he could hear her growling. Perhaps he would call her 'pet' more often. it turned her a rather impressive shade of magenta. "If we want to keep appearances to the teachers, if we want to save this child that you carry in your womb, we must get married, which means we exchange vows and you will be Hermione Malfoy."

She looked rather put out. All the anger drained out of her, and she looked tired and deflated. She collapsed into one of the red armchairs.

"I won't be able to tell anyone, will I?" she asked, already knowing the answer. She didn't know about Malfoy but she needed to talk about it. She needed to get it out of her head, if she stayed silent it would stew there and she would blurt it out to the very first person she saw and that was dangerous. she had no one else to talk to about this with but him. "This stays completely secret. I always rather thought my wedding would be the most celebrated, happiest day of my life." she smiled absently. "And I would be marrying the man of my dreams because I loved him, not because he knocked me up and was marrying me because it was the honorable thing to do." she scoffed quietly at her own words. "Who'd have thought a Malfoy... honorable?"

He heard the cutting remark made about him and he very nearly retorted her insult with one of his own, but Draco was not stupid. He knew that anything he may say at this moment may just result in massive injuries on his person, so refrained from saying anything even vaguely related to her filthy heritage. He decided to let the insult slide; she was after all a pregnant woman which meant that she would be imbalanced until she child was born.

And he was the only one she could turn to to _talk_ about everything.

Nine months was not that long a way off wasn't it?

Merlin, the Gryffindor actually looked like she might cry. He was unused to comforting people, but since he was part of the reason for her sorrow he had to do _something_.

"You will eventually, Granger." he said sighing, resorting to something cookie cutter and clichéd as he usually did when he didn't know what to say. (Which mind you, did not happen very often.) "And I will personally thank that poor masochist that you are marrying for taking you away from me, and the two of you will live happily ever after. The end. Barf."

Hermione managed a small smile at his humor but said nothing. The silence between them was normal at first but it quickly became rather awkward, Draco took that as his cue to leave.

She didn't stop him this time.


	12. The Events of February

**Author's note:** okay, i'll BETA everything myself, but the chapters are going to be a little more far between and if i make litle mistakes i WARNED you! rawr. so anyway, Ice, i no longer have fuzzy feelings for sheep-penguins and gerbils. LAY OFF OF THEM!

also, Ben and Jerry's does not belong to me. I just eat it all the time.

* * *

**Chapter 11 - The Events of February**

* * *

February passed quickly for anyone who was not Hermione. Sure, Gryffindor was going to win the interhouse cup again this year; so she knew every lesson they were taking up like the back of her hand due to intense studying that she did every night with Malfoy and without him; so said Malfoy kept out of her way; she was still uncomfortable half the time.

Wait, no. disregard that. All of the time.

First of all there was all the barfing. She was honestly never ever going to complain about anything to her mother every again. Then there were the cravings. Possibly worse, she kept craving things she would eat at home. Muggle things like American Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

Oh God, what she wouldn't do for a large pint of Strawberry Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

the wonderfully light cream mixed perfectly with just the right amount of sugar, then blended with only the most succulent of strawberries. Then the hand picked bits of marvelous, juicy fruit are mixed in with the thick, sweet cream for the maximum amount of taste. it was enough to make a girl shudder. every single bite was an explosion of the flavors not just of strawberry and cream, but also of long sweltering summer days melting into chilly winter nights, like meadows that are too green and tropical oceans where the water was way too blue, of dewy spring mornings and new snow on Christmas day. it was like a little piece of heaven that had been packaged by the people at Ben and Jerry's. It was ice cream but, Oh GOD! it was so much more. It was the perfect blend of everything that made the world heavenly-

SNAP OUT OF IT, Hermione.

Anyway,

Worst, worst of all was that she could not talk about this with _anyone._ Hermione was not a secretive person by nature, and if she was displeased with something she would generally voice her complaints, now she couldn't. Technically, she could talk to someone about it, she could talk to Draco Malfoy-her husband-but that was just as bad as not having anyone to talk to, not to mention left a bad taste in her mouth. It wasn't as if the pureblood would suddenly sympathize completely and allow her to cry on his bloody shoulder.

Yeah, that would happen.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Asked Ginny worriedly. "You haven't touched your Dinner."

Hermione bit back the initial urge to snap at Ginny.

Of course she wasn't okay, she was far from being sodding okay. she was pregnant with Draco Malfoy's love child and they were getting married, all the teachers knew about their... mistake and at this moment she would have gone over to the dark side and provided Voldemort with all the necessary information to take down the Order of the Phoenix if he just rewarded her with a pint of Ben and Jerry's strawberry ice cream.

"Fine." she muttered, pushing the food around her plate. She spooned some roasted chicken into her mouth and smiled at Ginny. "Just a little worried about OWls,"

She knew the excuse was becoming a tad over-used, but it was the closest thing to the truth she could tell her friend.

Ginny cocked an eyebrow.

"You Know, Mione," she said in a rational voice. "You have lots of time to study."

Hermione sighed and nodded.

"I know, I know." she said, she spared her a friend a wan smile. "I _know _I shouldn't be worried or else I'm going to go mad long before they hand me my exam paper, but I can't help it."

Ginny nodded. Her best friend did tend to become neurotic when it came to school work.

"You'll do splendidly, 'Mione." she said.

Hermione nodded.

Right, she would do wonderfully in her OWLs, that would be just bloody brilliant, except that it wasn't the OWLs she was afraid off. She wondered if she was going to be able to find a way to make her situation better.

Suddenly, the great hall became too crowded. Ginny had struck up a conversation with Alysse Richards, another Gryffindor in her year. Suddenly she found herself deeply resentful of everyone else in Hogwarts. All of them eating and chatting happily with their housemates. All of them carefree save for the rare fifth or seventh year or fifth year scared for OWls or NEWTs. Abruptly, she stood.

"Hermione?" asked Ginny turning to see why Hermione had gotten up so rapidly, But Hermione was already striding out of the hall.

She needed to be somewhere else. Somewhere where she could be miserable on her own and not have to see everyone happy around her. Rubbing in the fact that she wasn't like them anymore. She ran until she was well ways away in the deserted History of Magic corridor. She wasn't innocent and carefree. From here on in she would be responsible for a life, a life other than her own. Perhaps this is what Harry felt like.

No, Harry's burden had been with him since he was a child. It was not a product of his own stupidity. It wasn't his fault. This was hers, admittedly hers and a certain insufferable Slytherin, but hers all the well.

God, she felt like crying. She could feel the tears welling up behind her eyes. Suddenly she felt too heavy for her legs to keep her upright, she leaned up against the wall letting her head loll back and her eyes fall shut.

"Granger?"

His voice jolted her out of her reverie.

She would know that voice anywhere. She had been hearing it way too much lately.

"Must you do that?" she demanded harshly. She rested her fisted hands on her forehead and forced the tears away, she could not bear for him to see her like this. She would never live it down. "Must you just pop out of nowhere?"

Draco Malfoy smirked.

"I am evil," he drawled. "Therefore I lurk. I wouldn't be a big bad Slytherin if I didn't lurk. In fact, Snape offers us Slytherins mandatory luking lessons."

The looked of loathing that she graced him with spoke in volumes how much she did not appreciate his words or humor.

He frowned. It was one of those times that he was with his fiancée and he didn't know how to proceed. Usually, he would have passed a scathing comment and left her to her solitude, but he knew that he couldn't do that. Neither could he comfort her, not only did he find the idea revolting, he was rather sure she would agree with him.

"listen, Granger." he said, shoving his hand in his pocket to search for something he had gotten in an unsanctioned trip to Hogsmeade, Harry Potter wasn't only one who traipsed around the halls to his own liking, Draco was just not stupid enough to get caught. "I have something for you."

Hermione looked up at him. Good Merlin's toenails, she was in worse shape than he had though. Her face was pale with splotchy bits of red.

"What is it?" she demanded in a dangerous and suspicious voice. "It better not be anything childish like a lizard or one of your stupid 'Potter stinks' badges left over from last year."

He backed up a little. She looked just a tad scary at the moment.

"Because this is all your fault, you know?" she added curtly. All day she had been forced to keep all her complaints a secret. Well, Malfoy could hear them and she was going to make sure he heard them. ALL of them. "It's your fault I'm stuck like this. I'm going to pop a baby out, get married to my worst enemy at FIFTEEN, I have CRAMPS like you would not even believe, my breath stinks, my breasts hurt," at this point she didn't care that she was spouting WAY too much information. Draco had to fight the urge to recoil. "I can _smell _everything, my feet hurt and most of all; I would sell my bloody soul for the one thing I cannot get here at Hogwarts. The ONE thing. Muggle ice cream. Ben and Jerry's Strawberry ice cream to be exact."

At this point, he very nearly didn't give it to her, dare she use that tone of voice with him? Dare she lecture him? He was here wasn't he? A lesser man would have denied all knowledge of being with her and left her for dead with a child she could not raise herself.

He didn't do that. He had bloody decent upbringing, it was HER he wasn't damn sure about.

"Are you finished?" he demanded rather haughtily forgetting for a moment what had happened last time he had asked her that and immediately regretted his words. He wure she was just going to yell at him some more.

Hermione, however, just scowled.

"I am not even close."

He was actually rather surprised. When he used that tone most girls, hell, most **people **shut up and skulked away. Not his fiancée, she stood back straight, arms crossed and chin up, and she was waiting for him to continue.

Despite her bravado, however, a single solitary tear managed to escape out of the corner of her eye.

Bloody hell.

Evil as he was, or as everyone thought him to be, Draco could not stand to see a woman, even a woman he hated, even a **mudblood**, cry. ESPECIALLY if he was the cause. making people cry did not hold the same weight for him, however, usually by the time a girl cried because of him, he was off with another one and she was sobbing for a whole different reason. He hated to see it happen in front of him, just plain could not stand it.

He sighed, allowing his hostile posture to melt back into a more relaxed pose, Hermione remained poised to strike.

He, however managed to dodge the attack when he pulled an object out of his pocket and held it out to her.

"What is it?" she reiterated casting him a wary glance.

He refrained from a witty remark, he rather liked his balls where they were, thank you.

Hermione was actually when he said nothing scathing. She was not in the mood to engage in banter with the damn Slytherin ferret.

"A two way mirror." he said. "To communicate. The use of owls is too risky."

Having said this, he swept away leaving her all alone, just like she wanted him to.


	13. The Faculty Meeting

**Author's note:** Hello everyone, first of all, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to EVERYONE! WHOO! now on with the story. :) I love the character of Severus Snape and I'm very much saddened by the way they continually make him seem like such a bad guy. also- i have several things to say about the sixth book which i have just re read because i went to a very convincing site, i'll put it at the end. for those who have not read "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince" don't read the ending Author's note.

* * *

**Chapter 12 – The Faculty Discussion**

* * *

Five members of the Hogwarts faculty sat in Dumbledore's office which rather resembled a board room. Or at least the wizard's idea of what a board room was.

Dumbledore was seated on one of the violet upholstered chairs positioned at the head of the table. To His right sat a prudish looking Mc Gonagall who looked rather like she had just ingested the entire juice content of a lemon, to his left sat the ever impassive Severus Snape. Sitting quite impatiently next to the head of the Gryffindor house sat Pomona Sprout the head of Hufflepuff and across her stood Filius Flitwick.

There was also, of course a large bowl of chocolate frogs all frozen in various poses.

The Heads of house had all gathered not only for their monthly meeting with the head master, but also to discuss a most important matter.

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

It seemed to be all they could talk about nowadays.

"They're going to want to sleep in the same bed after their wedding." Sprout spoke up. "They should have their own room. It should also be a lot easier to take care of their baby that way. That _is_ what they want, yes?"

Snape very nearly rolled his eyes.

Sprout was good at her job, she really was, but she was too much of an optimist for him to get on with her. Did she really honestly believe that it was that simple? _Draco Malfoy_ and _Hermione Granger_ would get married and they would suddenly love each other and everything will be alright in the end? Never mind the years of animosity, the gaping chasm of taboo that separated them. Hell, one was a Gryffindor the other Slytherin. Perhaps _that _rivalry would penetrate that witch's fertilizer addled brain.

"Perhaps not." he said in a low voice. He had to fight, really fight to keep the condescending tone out of his words. "You are forgetting that we are progressing on the terms that Master Malfoy and Mistress Granger have progressed further than merely being on civil terms."

Sprout frowned at him.

"But if they're having a baby." she said. "They are to be married and they seem to be completely in love with each other, certainly-"

"Certainly, what?" Snape asked arching an eyebrow. "Certainly they must be telling the truth? I must assure than both Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy are quite capable of deception."

Sprout looked rather put out.

"Well, Severus, since you seem to know about everything, why don't you come up with suggestions?" she asked sourly.

"Unlike you, Sprout, I do not immediately blurt out the first thing that comes to mind." he said smoothly and with just a hint of sneer. "I prefer to think this over before I continue on and on about them."

"You have not been a help at all, Severus." snapped Mc Gonagall. "All you've been doing is turning down everything that we've come up with so far."

Snape frowned thoughtfully.

Albus leaned forward in his seat, he had been content before to just listen to the head of house banter, but he was sure that what Snape was going to say next ought to be quite interesting.

"Perhaps not the same bed." he said finally. "But you seem to be on to something, Sprout." the herbology professor actually looked surprised, Snape barely ever agreed with anyone. "Perhaps an annex of rooms, big enough for the two of them and a baby, a wedding gift of a sort, from us to them. We then provide them with portkeys in which to utilize to get there every night."

"Wouldn't that be in essence forcing them to share a bed?" asked Flitwick in his high voice.

Dumbledore shook his head, catching on to what Severus was saying.

"No of course not." he said, his eye twinkling behind his glasses. "We shall be forcing them to stay in close quarters but not in the same bed. We shall of course be providing Mister Malfoy with a comfortable couch for him to sleep on."

Snape almost smiled at that. he did have a feeling young Miss Granger would on no certain terms allow him to share a bed with her, and Draco-even as Slytherin as he was-was too much of a gentleman to insist upon taking the bed from a pregnant woman.

"It will provide them close quarters in which to raise and hide their child," Mc Gonagall piped in looking rather pleased. "But also we won't be forcing them together. They will be able to sleep in their regular dormitory. They will, won't they, Albus?"

"Certainly, Minevra."

"We will provide them a nanny, of course." Flitwick spoke up. "Surely gifted pupils such as Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy are not to cease their studies?"

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Of course not." he said. "The child is not due until September, or so I am told." he glanced at Snape. The potions master's face betrayed no emotion. Draco had disclosed to him when they had copulated, but he was not about to break that confidence of his Godson to this bunch on ingrates. "Until then we keep everything under wraps, even from most of the faculty. Next year both of them will be heavily piled down with prefect duties in 'preparation' for their seventh year." he paused. "In seventh year they will be our head students. They shall be married in May"

Snape and Mc Gonagall nodded, sprout looked rather appalled at the idea of a head student not coming from a Hufflepuff but since Helena Whittleby was head girl this year, (along with Gryffindor, Maurice Frond) she was not too opposed to the idea.

Flitwick paused for a moment, his rather sunny out look on the whole situation changed drastically.

One of his house being looked over again? (There hadn't been a Ravenclaw head of house for five years.) Just because he was not in need of special treatment?

"And what of Terry Boot? A prefect in my house that we were considering for the head position?" he squeaked angrily. He jumped up in his seat so as to actually be seen by the rest of the present professors. "Surely he will not be overlooked?"

Silence greeted the comment.

"it seems that we have forgotten that these two students have made a mistake." He said rather firmly.

Dumbledore frowned, looking rather ponderous for a second. Then he glanced at Snape, his eyes twinkling. Snape turned to him and barely resisted the urge to scoff. Albus, the old fiend, was challenging him. The dastardly codger was leaving this up to him.

"And they have taken responsibility for their actions." The potions master said, at this point rather annoyed. "They have displayed exactly the traits we have been looking for in our heads students. They have come to a mature understanding of their limitations and they have taken the necessary precautionary measures to ensure the safety of all parties involved. Is this not the type of character we wish to see in our head students?"

Snape wasn't suite sure he remembered a time when he was more revolted at himself. He had broken into the righteous speech to convince the other members of the meeting.He could not believe he had resorted to such obvious measures.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

Sprout looked like she might start clapping.

Mc Gonagall nodded once and smiled crookedly.

Flitwick, however, still looked skeptical.

Oh, Merlin, now the midget is just getting annoying. Time to resort to more underhanded measures.

"As you may not yet know, Flitwick." he said in the oily tones he saved for the rare occasion that he wasn't scolding nor sneering. "Young Boot, has made a turn for the worse in his potions grade. His first few potions were fair but they have steadily declined to a sub par level, not enough to fail, but enough to take him out of the running for the head student position."

Flitwick sent him his equivalent of a dirty glare, Snape ignored him. It was rather hard to take someone seriously when they had to stand up as straight as they could one a leather chair to meet your eyes as you sit across from him.

"So as you can see, the two we have decided on are the two only eligible students for the head boy and head girl status." he said. "Do we have anymore to discuss?"

Mc Gonagall glanced around the room to make sure that everything about the two students were settled. It was time to move on to other matter before the meeting was adjourned.

"Well, actually, there was something about a new muggle section of the library..."

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:** please visit makes a LOT of sense.


	14. Ravings, Shavings And Cravings

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone, this chapter may be a little sappier that you are used to but i thought the idea was so cute... BEWARE-UNBETA'd chapter

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 - Ravings, Shavings And Cravings**

**

* * *

**

The mirror was a marvelous thing.

It was about the size of her hand an intricate Silver back with no handle, as if it were made to hang on a wall. It surely was stunning enough to be put in a place of honor where everyone could see.

Now, if only the bloody thing could shut up then it would be perfect.

She groaned and tried to block the sound out with her pillow. She was unsuccessful

Currently, a dull knocking sound was emitted from it. A few other girls in the dorm began to stir and complain about the noise.

"Keep it down!" Parvati Patil cried.

Whoever was asking the infernal racket seemed to ignore her as the sound persisted until finally someone threw something (probably a shoe) in its general direction. Thankfully, who ever had thrown it had horrible aim and it hit a wall and bounced off harmlessly instead.

"Oh bother!" Hermione cursed as she finally reached out too see just what the hell was the racket about. She was met with the rather ticked off face of Draco malfoy. it appeared that he had been knocking on his own mirror and thus causing the noise that had woken her, and most of her dorm mates, up.

Well, not really woken her up because she couldn't get to sleep, but it did get her out of bed.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"Took you long enough." he replied. "Get down here."

Hermione eyed him as if he was totally out of his mind.

"What?" she demanded. "Get down where?"

Malfoy sighed and rolled his eyes melodramatically.

"Oh, honestly." he said with the air of tried patience. "The Great Hall."

He really had lost his mind, and Hermione decided on telling him so.

"Have you lost you mind, Draco Malfoy?" she whispered so she knew only he could hear her. No one would over hear her, the rest of the girls were back asleep. _Where I should be._ she thought wryly. "At this time of night?"

"Have anything better to do, Love?"

Hermione glowered at him.

"Hmm," she said sarcastically. "I don't know. Sleep?"

He smirked. (_ROAR_!)

"We both know you haven't been getting much of that." he said snidely.

Hermione very much wanted to slap him at that point.

"Malfoy, I should-"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Get your Gryffindor arse down here." he said.

"Why?"

He frowned, he looked behind him.

"Because if you don't I'm going to hear about this for weeks." He said sounding frustrated.

Hermione was thrown, in all the time she had dealt with him; he had never slipped off that dispassionate mask that he wore. Not since _that_ night. The night which she was going to put out of her memory and never speak about again. Ugh, like she could even do that.

In that moment, she noticed that he may just be as worried and affected about this whole situation as she was. It was almost _humanizing_, though, she didn't quite think that much of him. He just wasn't as much of a git as she would have thought, not so much of a glacier.

Still, she was not going to let him off that easily.

She narrowed her eyes.

"This better be worth it." she snapped, grabbing a dressing gown. She tossed the mirror onto her bed, but she noticed his smirk before the disk wipe clean of his visage. She grumbled all the way down stairs, glad that she didn't run into a teacher, though technically as a prefect she was allowed out after midnight. She met with malfoy in the great hall where she was met with a strange sight.

Draco was wearing his usual uniform, looking as proper and pristine as usual. She honestly could not believe it, even in the middle of the night he looked formal and together, Hermione suddenly felt garishly under-dressed.

How on earth could she have been thinking that anything he could ever do was humanizing? Draco Malfoy was the kind of person who has ice water running through his veins.

"What was it you wanted?" she demanded putting her hands on her hips.

Draco rolled his eyes and gestured behind him, to the Gryffindor table. Hermione's eyes widened when she saw a large silver bowl filled to the brim with strawberry ice cream. she looked from Malfoy to the bowl in complete disbelief.

"How did you know?"

"Oh, bloody hell, mudblood, the way you prattle on about the stuff, I'm surprised half of Gryffindor hasn't presented you with a dozen gallons or so of it." he said. "Go on, Pet." he added after a moment, his words would have seemed almost endearing save for the fact that he said it in an impatient and matter-of-fact sort of way. "It's starting to melt."

She shot him one more look before sitting down in her usual seat and taking a tentative bite. She was almost sure that she would shrivel up and die on the spot. After all, this was Malfoy she would not put poisoning the mother of his baby passed him.

She was absolutely surprised to find that it was Ben and Jerry's strawberry ice cream, precisely the thing she wanted. She then noticed that it was set right in front of her usual place at the Gryffindor table.

Malfoy slipped into the seat across from her. Ron's seat.

"Enjoy?" he asked impassively.

She nodded completely at a loss for words. She took another few bites. She didn't want to tell him how utterly out of placed he looked sitting at the Gryffindor table. a shrewd, unfeeling Slytherin amongst the noble, passionate Gryffindors, even though her housemates did not occupy the seats around him, he still seemed strange sitting there.

A shadow in the golden light.

Good God, the ice cream was making her think so philosophically.

No wonder Americans just kept churning out wacky ideas, whoever thought ice cream could be so thought inducing?

She barely realized that she had cleaned out the entire thing, not leaving so much as a drop of cream or a shard of strawberry. Malfoy looked at it and arched an eyebrow.

"Didn't like that much, did you?" he asked.

Hermione licked her lips.

"God, that was amazing." she said looking content for the very first time in two weeks.

He looked amused.

"Brilliant," he said. "Now am I going to stop hearing about this, pet?"

Hermione scowled.

It was a perfect moment. For just one second there, Hermione felt like everything was going to be okay, well, perhaps not okay but better than she had previously thought, and had to go and open his mouth and ruin everything.

"I know you could somehow twist this to become self-ish and horrible."

His amusement turned to snark.

"I try pet." he said.

She looked down at the ice dream, suddenly wishing she had more.

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"When you need more just ask." he said impatiently, running a hand through his hair.

Hermione's eyes fixed on his hand. it was a regular habit for any other boy, and yet it seemed somehow strange of Malfoy to do it. he was always so together and controlled. For just a moment there he looked like any other boy in Hogwarts.

She sighed. Oh great, any more of this and she would think him practically normal.

"Thanks, Malfoy." she said.

He nodded.

"G'night."

He nodded again.

"I'll try to enjoy what's left of it."

With that she turned and walked off, up the stairs and back to the Gryffindor tower, she shed her dressing gown and climbed back into her scarlet four poster bed, ready to face another night of tossing and turning. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	15. And So The World Turns

**Author's note: **This chapter is totally dediacted to **_EVIE_**! for eveything that she had been through, she deserves much more than this. but its all i got, anddespite everything, sheis still being my BETA! she is truly lovely! and yes, the chap was a little sappy last time but i tried to keep it pretty true to character... hope you enjoy the rest!

* * *

**Chapter 14 – And So The World Turns...**

* * *

February bled into March and soon the frigid nights melted into crisp mornings as spring came over Hogwarts. Outside the castle, everything grew, leaves re-sprouted and flowers bloomed. Inside the castle, however, all the students could sense a strange tension; rather like a storm looming that was just about to break out over them.

No one really knew why it was there or even how to describe it. It was like something tugging at the back of their minds. Many just dismissed it as anticipation to the end of the term tests and the start of summer holidays.

No one mentioned it of course, but they were all careful where they stepped.

For some reason, the student body was particularly treading on eggshells around a certain Hermione Granger.

The Gryffindor prefect seemed to constantly be in a horrible mood, she always looked harassed and bedraggled. Like she was spread so thin that at any time she was going to snap, and there was absolutely no telling what she was going to do once she snapped. (There were bets though, one of which had something to do with an apocalypse, elbow grease and chicken feathers.)

She was barely ever seen with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, sticking instead to Ginny Weasley or striding purposefully down the halls in her brisk gait, alone.

By now it was common knowledge that she and Ron had broken up. It was thought to be an amicable, mutual split because one day, they just stopped the small public displays of their affection for one another.

Every one of the Hogwarts students above fourth year, those who were more interested in school gossip, wanted to know why Hogwarts' premier golden couple had broken up. (Save one Ravenclaw who was pretty sure she knew but was not telling.)

And while they were at it, the rumor mill wanted to know about the boy on the other side of the spectrum.

Draco Malfoy as well had been acting rather out of character. Other than a few spats with the Gryffindors, he stayed pretty much off the radar. The irregularity was too subtle for anyone to really notice, he still walked down the corridors intimidating first years and passing snide comments about nearly everything. Many dismissed it as either nerves or, gasp! maturity.

Basically the student body was really not at all interested, after a while the interest of the rumor mill shifted from the broken-up golden couple and the Slytherin bad boy to the Gryffindor head boy and Hufflepuff head girl who seemed to suddenly hate each other with a flaming passion.

However, the students were not the only ones troubled.

Severus Snape was also ill at ease, though outwardly no one would ever be able to tell the trouble brewing in the upper echelons of the Hogwarts faculty; he was not comfortable with it. Their plan was dangerous and after all, young Malfoy was his godson; and under other circumstances he would even have been proud of his protégé. The charade that he and Miss Granger had been putting up this last month or so had seemed flawless. He had heard of no bitter fights between them since, it seemed that Draco Malfoy was simply ignoring Hermione Granger and Miss Granger was keeping her distance from the Slytherin prefect. Even he was beginning to doubt his instincts, had the impossible simply happened?

He very nearly smiled again.

The chance of his instincts being wrong was comparable to Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy truly loving each other and lord Voldemort would star as Glinda the good witch in a remake of the Wizard of Oz before that would ever happen.

Anyway.

March, passed quickly, and April came with its showers and flowers and panicked cramming for the O.W.L.s. The tests were scheduledto take place a little later this year, in the first week of June.

Draco and Hermione had been meeting at random intervals since that night in February when he presented her with muggle ice cream so she would stop whining about every little thing to him.

As the owls approached, these nocturnal get togethers were filled with studying and reviewing (and yes, ice cream,)as Hermione frantically obsessed about the finals and lived in constant fear that she was going to 'fail everything', no matter how Draco told her otherwise.

Draco on the other hand was getting increasingly annoyed at Hermione's paranoia. Over the years he never once studied for his final exams content to simply review his notes on the subjects and rely on stocked knowledge. Hermione kept making him repeat things and re-explain things to her so that she knew everything by heart. By late April he wanted nothing more than to just strangle her.

At the beginning of May, Dumbledore had called the two of them to his office for a meeting with himself and their head of house to discuss their wedding. He informed them that it was to be set in the forbidden forest at dawn, to promote privacy. The rest of the details were discussed and taken care of.

The date was set and everyone left with at least a small feeling of accomplishment, they knew that at least that was taken care of.

All save for Draco and Hermione of course, because reality had just hit home. They realized that they were actually going to have to go through with it.


	16. Preparations

**Author's note:** i know this is pretty late, everyone.so sorry, and Fluffy goodness is... well... pretty far off. But for now there's humor and angst. hee hee hee. lots of fun.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 - Preparations**

**

* * *

**

Draco always envisioned himself with a very large wedding. One of those garish media events that they feature in Witch Weekly (the must read gossip magazine for witches in the know.), or whatever it was called. He knew it was queer of him to even think about his wedding, but he was a pure blood and the thought of marriage was something that every pure blood thought of after school, everyone did it. He had thought that his future bride would be a pure blood, a girl of relative comeliness, a good family name and hopefully a respectable fortune. She would be quite capable of running a household and being respectful and obedient to his wishes. His bride to be was going to be nothing like that.

Hermione granger.

Merlin's balls! How could he have been so stupid?

The Golden Mudblood of Potter and Weasley?

Fucking, Bloody hell.

**Too late for brooding, Draco, nothing to do about it now.** He thought to himself as he stood in front of the mirror of the Slytherin boy's bathroom readying himself for the wedding ceremony.

unlike the affair he had thought he was unavoidably going to have to suffer through, long tedious with a thousand prominent guests from wizarding society, probably needlessly extravagant that would probably cost a small fortune, his wedding today was going to be a small ceremony with only three people present other than he and his blushing (with rage) bride.

Dumbledore decided that it should be held in the forbidden forest, where he was sure none of the students would chance upon them. Even thought the most complicated of privacy wards were cast upon the small Willow Grove where they were to be wed. Dumbledore also promised to keep the ceremony as short as possible, just in case.

This was all quite fine with Draco, the shorter the better. He had been to his share of wedding ceremonies and he knew how long these things could get. A good friend of his mum's Ludovica Hinkle and Norn Melchowhick's wedding took a full two days.

Draco was surprised they didn't get sick of each other.

Well, it wasn't as if he had to worry about that, he already hated his future bride.

he even had to spend for her. Mc Gonagall had asked that he prepare Granger a wedding ring and an engagement ring, as a surprise. The transfiguration professor was sure that it would thrill the Gryffindor prefect.

Draco mentally snorted.

He knew that Granger would be far from delighted. That and only that was the reason that he prepared them anyway. He knew he would piss her off immensely to know that he had spent money on her. She would have one of those Gryffindor moments and feel as thought she would have to pay him back. Damn Gryffindors, they didn't know how to just accept a gift, they had to pay it all back.

As he slipped into his black dress robes with the silver and green clasps, he idly wondered what she would think about them. Would she like them? Or would she hate them?

Ha! Who cared...the fact of the matter was either way, they achieved what he wanted them to, they would piss her off. He would, however, rather that she liked them, which would piss her off even more.

He fastened his clasps slowly; he liked the systematic feeling of doing something he had done a million times before. For a while it felt like nothing had happened, like he was simply getting ready to go to a function rather like the Yule ball that he was no doubt taking another one of the pure bred girls in the school to.

As horrendous as that sounds, it was more enjoyable that what he had planned for today.

**Don't be a ponce, Malfoy.** He told himself scornfully. **There is no time for wistfully wishing this never happened. Suck it in and move on.**

Draco arranged his features in their trademark smirk.

for a single moment, he wished he could bring Gideon down to the forbidden forest with them, he would feel a little more reassured if the owl was there. He knew how pathetic it was to feel that way, rather like a child needing a favorite blanket or teddy bear. Draco was different, he didn't need the security, and he simply wanted it. He quelled the thought immediately. He was going to have to do this sooner or later. It was integral to the facade he and Granger were putting up.

It was too early to be awake, or rather too late. It was way too cold to be a regular spring day even though it was may. it was as if the weather was affected by his mood. And he wanted nothing more than to disappear under the covers, but he couldn't.

Today was his wedding day.

Oh, joy.

On the other side of the castle, in the prefect's bathroom, Hermione got out of the water.

She had been up since three doing her hair, her makeup, readying her dress and then bathing for an hour straight, in scented bubbles.

It wasn't because she was excited, oh no. it was because she bloody well could not go to sleep.

She had tried for hours, going to bed at eight and then tossing and turning until eleven. Around her, all her roommates slept easily thinking that the next day was going to be an uneventful Monday. It was half true, tomorrow was an uneventful Monday, and today had been an uneventful Sunday for everyone but herself and her fiancé and the three teachers who were celebrating the ceremony.

Merlin, her fiancé? The title just seemed completely wrong when pertaining to the sneering prat Draco Malfoy.

Fiancés were supposed to be nice men who one brought home for parental approval and fruitcake of questionable age. It was inconceivable to every see Draco Malfoy in her home, a typical English suburban home, making small talk with her average dentist parents.

Hermione forced herself to take a deep breath.

Stress.

It was stress again.

Stress was bad for the baby.

She looked down at her stomach; she was already beginning to show. Thankfully, Professor Mc Gonagall had already though of an idea to remedy this. Apparently there was a spell that could be performed that hid the swelling of a pregnant belly, pure blooded women going to prominent social functions did it all the time. All she had to do was point her wand at her clothing at say 'Natalus obscuritae'.

"Natalus obscuritae." she said pointing at her wedding gown, a simple ivory gown with billowed sleeves and a straight cut neck line.

She sighed.

It really was beautiful. She only wished that she didn't have to wear it. She'd much rather go in a dark blue potato sack and see what Snape and Dumbledore had to say about that.

but she and Malfoy agreed going into this that they were supposedly in love so Hermione emptied out what little savings she had in her money bank (rather like a piggy bank but shaped like a cookie jar.) and bought the simplest wedding dress she could find my anonymous owl post. She purchased also a platinum band engraved with the words: ego contemno vos

She figured the message would annoy Malfoy.

Her savings were gone but she consoled herself in thinking that she was marrying into he richest family in wizarding history.

Marrying him. She was rather worried about the ceremony. Professor Mc Gonagall had of course given her a copy of what was going to be said, it seemed really, really different from the muggle ceremony. Hermione realized that her wedding was going to be the first wizarding ceremony she had ever attended. It scared her a little. What if she messed it up?

No. she was going to do this.

With a determined glint in her eye she nodded at her reflection. Then, she slipped the dress over her head and forced herself to smile at her self in the mirror. she didn't look gorgeous the way American supermodels did, even with the dress that reduced all her natal weight she was not skinny and had never been. She also didn't have the happy glow that most brides were supposed to posses. She did not, however look tired from lack of sleep and that was good enough.

She slipped her petite feet into the blue formal sandals she had worn a year before in the Yule ball and transfigured them white. Her final touch was a pair of white gold hoop earrings. Her mother had had them for years, and then gave them to Hermione for Christmas just this year, before all of this happened.

"Well, Hermione, its now or never." she said to herself, and then made a face. "Oh Merlin, how I wish it could be never."

She chanced one more look down at her now less rounded stomach.

"You better be nice, little one." she said rubbing it fondly. "Everyone is bending over backwards for you."

With that, she left the prefects bathroom and hurried down the halls. she met Professor Mc Gonagall in the great hall.

"Are you ready, Hermione?" she asked kindly. "Ready to get married?"

It was a rhetorical question but Hermione wanted to scream that, NO she was NOT ready and NO she would NEVER be ready. Well, maybe if the person she was marrying was NOT Malfoy.

She smiled.

"Ready as I'll ever be." she said marveling at how natural that sounded.

"Good." the transfiguration professor replied. "Come now, mustn't be late."

She turned abruptly and walked off, Hermione followed a little less rapidly. She dragged her feet all the way to Willow Grove in the forbidden forest. She wanted to value her last few moments of freedom.


	17. Something Old, Something New

**Author's note: **Hey everyone, this is a pretty sensitive chapter for me. I'm not so sure about the ceremony, so please, tell me how you like it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16 - Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue**

**

* * *

**

Dumbledore, Snape and Draco were already in the clearing when Hermione and Mc Gonagall arrived.

"Ah, Miss Granger," professor Dumbledore greeted, his eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles. "My, you are looking wonderful."

Hermione managed a feeble smile.

Next to Dumbledore, Malfoy pasted a delighted smile on his face. She stopped a few paces from them, trying very hard to quell a look of confusion on _her _face.

Mc Gonagall began speaking to Dumbledore in hushed tones and Snape joined in almost immediately. Draco let his smile falter slightly, and then strode up to Hermione keeping his face obscured from view. It fell back to the dispassionate mask he always wore.

"Before we begin," he said his tone seemed separate from his face. Jovial, happy even, his face was nonchalant. His voice was lowered only slightly, it was as if he wanted the professors to hear. "I have something for you, love."

Hermione raised an eyebrow as he produced a small dove gray box and handed it to her. it was obvious what it was. Behind him, the professors now looked on smiling. The grin had returned to Malfoy's face as well; however it was now rather genuine, it was also tinged more with mischief that delight.

"Go ahead," he urged. "I know how you love presents."

Hermione spared him an incredulous look as she opened the box and promptly gasped. It was a round diamond flanked by two small stones, opals, and set in white gold. That he had a ring to give her did not surprise her. She had figured that he was probably something for her as well. She had expected, however, a huge gaudy diamond set in gold so heavy that she would not be able to life her hand. The diamond was smaller than expected, still large, perfectly clear and obviously expensive, but only as large as the nail on her pinky finger. The two opals that flanked it were magnificent each was a rainbow of colour dominated by green and red. a lot more care had gone into the picking of these rings than she had thought. He didn't just order the most expensive. He had actually looked for something she would like.

She didn't think he was capable.

"Mal-" she caught herself before she gasped his name out loud. "Magnificent." she quickly added. "Oh, m-Draco its-its-"

"Holding up the ceremony." Draco finished for her. He turned back to the professors, fake smile back in place. "Shall we begin?"

"Certainly." Dumbledore said, he nodded to Mc Gonagall. "Minerva if you will,"

Mc Gonagall smiled and waved her wand at Hermione, a crown of white flowers appeared on her head. Hermione touched it and smiled. she mouthed thank you at there teacher knowing that it was no longer permitted to talk outside the what was chanted during the ceremony..

"We are gathered here today to bear witness to the joining of these two people." Dumbledore began. He was reciting the ceremony from pure memory. "They have agreed to be bound together in the sacred sacrament of matrimony. They are here of their own will and no one else's."

He turned to Hermione.

"Who are you?"

"I am Hermione Granger." Hermione said firmly.

"Who do you pledge yourself to?"

Hermione spared Draco a glance before she said,

"Draco Malfoy."

"Do you accept him fully, bear with his faults and rejoice in his virtues?"

Hermione cringed inwardly. She very much wanted to ask Dumbledore what his virtues were.

"I do."

"Do you vow to be with him and be his whole as long as your love shall live?

"I do."

"Who does stand to bear witness to Hermione Granger's vow?"

Professor mc Gonagall placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I do stand."

Dumbledore took Hermione's hand and turned to Draco and asked him the same question.

"Who are you?"

"I am Draco Malfoy." Draco replied with out hesitation.

"Who do you pledge yourself to?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Do you accept her completely, mourn her losses and rejoice her gains?"

"I do."

"Do you vow to be with her, to be her strength as long as your love shall live?"

"I do."

"Who does stand to bear witness to Draco Malfoy's vow?"

Professor Snape stepped up and placed his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"I do stand."

Dumbledore took Draco's hand and joined it with Hermione's.

"We shall begin the ceremony of the rings." he said solemnly.

Hermione knew her cue. Mc Gonagall handed her the ring of platinum.

"Take this Ring, Draco." she said repeating ancient words. "as a symbol of my love, as a symbol of my trust and my devotion."

She placed the band on his right hand ring finger. in the muggle world, both the bride and groom wear their rings on their left ring fingers, but in the wizarding world, they followed the more archaic symbolisms. Right for male, left for female.

"By accepting it, you accept me wholly. Do you accept?"

She looked into Draco's eyes. There was no love in her gaze. It was a challenge. His eyes met hers, slowly and deliberately.

"I do." he replied.

She was distracted by a sudden glint; she realized that that must be the ring for her. Snape had just handed it to Draco. She looked down at it and has to stifle a gasp. It was beautiful. No it was more than beautiful. She had to hand it to Malfoy; he had excellent taste in rings.

"Take this ring, Hermione," he said impassively. He saw her eyes widen as she caught sight of the magnificent ring he was bestowing upon her. He very nearly smirked. "As a symbol of my love, as a symbol of my protection and my trust."

He placed the band on the ring finger on her left hand.

"By accepting it, you accept me wholly. Do you accept?"

"I do."

Dumbledore then took a white rope and showed it to the assembled four.

"Hermione Granger, I cannot bind you to Draco Malfoy, only you have the power to do that, is it your will?"

Hermione sighed and nodded.

"it is my will."

Dumbledore nodded once and turned to Draco.

"Draco Malfoy, I cannot bind you to Hermione Granger, only you have the power to do that. Is it your will?"

"It is my will." Draco replied again devoid of any self consciousness. He had seen this done a million times, he could have recited this is his sleep if need be. in fact, he would rather have been asleep for the ceremony.

Hermione looked on with envy as if she knew what was going on in his head. She was jealous of his careless ease with everything. She really had to pay attention to learn her cues.

The old headmaster took the rope and would it three times around the clasped hands of Draco and Hermione.

"Then, by the leave of these two people do I bind them together as one." Dumbledore continued reciting the final words of the ceremony. "One in love, one in life, one in soul."

they all felt it, there was a surge of power that shocked them momentarily, the two ends of the rope merged into each other, creating a circle. That was not the only difference, Hermione inspected the cord thoroughly, now interwoven between the white fibers were a single silver and a single gold strand.

"Best be keeping that, Madame Malfoy." Mc Gonagall said from behind her, the older woman closed Hermione's hands around it. "Many believe that severing the cord means the ruin of the marriage. I've known many a witch who has cast dozens of safety charms on hers."

Hermione struggled to come up with something to say in reply, apparently she hesitated for a moment too long because Snape whipped out his wand and turned to her.

"Allow me, Madam Malfoy." he said, Hermione could swear there was a hint of a sinister smile on his face. "Incorgio."

A silver ribbon shot out of his wand and then surrounded the white cord, for a second the entire cord was silver, and then the silver seeped into the white leaving the rope exactly as it was before. He turned to his protégé.

"Can't be too careful, eh, Draco?"

Even Draco's smile was half hearted; he and Hermione stared at the circle.

The rope sealed the deal. They really were in this together, and they were going to have to be together for a while.

"Look at them, headmaster," Snape said, his voice filled with malice. "They are so delighted they can't even speak." he paused. Draco had to stop himself from wincing. He knew Snape well, when he paused in the middle of a statement like this, it meant the worse was yet to come. He wasn't sure how much worse he could stand for it to get. "Just imagine how delighted they will be when they find out what we have in store for them."

Dumbledore nodded.

"My, yes." he said.

"What do you have for us?" Hermione squeaked, next to her Draco cringed as her voice came out an octave higher than he was sure she intended.

"You will be quite pleased Madame Malfoy." Snape said silkily. "Trust me."

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"It's about time we return to the castle." he said. "We have been here quite long enough. Come, Professor Mc Gonagall, Madame Malfoy."

Hermione looked back at Draco, but Dumbledore urged her on.

"You will see him later." the headmaster whispered to her. "Not to worry."

She swallowed and then nodded, she allowed herself to be steered back up to the castle. She was glad the teachers were there to guide her, because she suddenly felt completely dazed.

_Madame Malfoy._

Oh _Merlin._


	18. Wedding Gifts

**Author's note:** Okay, i was all tight as before, but a good friend of mine just started reading and i'm all excited. so this chapter is for Princess Sapphire! she knows who she is.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17 – Wedding Gifts

* * *

Upon their entrance, Professor Mc Gonagall turned to Hermione and smiled.

"We leave you here." she said.

Hermione managed to at least listen, even though her mind was submerged in her own thoughts.

"What?"

The Gryffindor head of house nodded. She handed Hermione a large golden key on a large key ring with an elaborate tassel at the end of it. Dumbledore looked on, infinitely amused.

"Here." the professor said. "From all of us."

Hermione accepted the key with out thinking.

"The password, Madame Malfoy," Dumbledore spoke up. "Is Amore faccadinae"

She suddenly felt the world shift around her, an invisible hook from somewhere behind her navel was dragging her someplace. She realized belatedly that the golden key was more than it seemed. It was a password activated port key.

When the world stopped spinning she found herself in a large common room, at least she thought it was a common room, the lighting was rather dim. Without thinking, Hermione pointed her want into the empty fireplace and mutter the spell to ignite a merry blaze. The room was suddenly drenched in crackling light.

"It's about time you made it here, love."

Hermione jumped back in surprise and fell into a plush over stuffed couch.

Draco smirked at her. He had been hiding in the shadows before.

She snapped.

"Must you DO that?" she demanded.

He nodded.

"It was completely worth it to see the look on your face." he replied causally. "Besides we have already covered this, I am a Slytherin and therefore I lurk."

She narrowed her eyes.

"What is this place?" she demanded.

Draco waved his hand around it.

"This is the Malfoy Common." he said.

Hermione surveyed her surroundings. It looked like a regular Hogwarts room, stone walls and floor although, and most of it was covered but plush shaggy carpets. Two of the four walls were covered with shelves that were filled with countless books. Hermione knew that these could not all be her books so she vaguely wondered how they came to be there.

The furnishing was exquisite as well; there were several navy blue couches and chairs, two large mahogany desks pushed up against the wall, obviously for their studying needs. On the remaining two walls, were two large doors. Curious, Hermione opened each one, starting with the on across from where she appeared.

"Our bed room." Draco said. It was obvious that he had been here for a while.

There was a large four poster bed, the sheets were dark green and gold, the bed frame was a dark walnut, more Persian carpeting graced the floor. There was even a small sitting space with a pair of burgundy couches and easy chairs as well as a walnut coffee table. There was a door on the other side of the room that Hermione could only presume to be the bathroom.

It was obvious that the professors had made an effort to keep the colouring of the rooms equal. For every Slytherin touch she saw, there was a Gryffindor accent to counter it.

She opened the next room it was obviously a nursery, there was a magnificent cradle up against the wall along with an assortment of building blocks and a rocking unicorn. But what was really remarkable was the change of colour. All the wood was suddenly light, almost white, there was a shag carpet on the floor but other than that, the sheets the chairs everything was pure white.

"We're supposed to colour it." Hermione realized. "When the baby comes." she turned suddenly and narrowly missed thwacking Draco. "I can't believe they would do this. It-its-"

She seemed at a loss for words. She walked out of the nursery, intended for their unborn child, and back into the common. She noted that there was no door. The means of entrance and exit must be in the keys. She supposed Malfoy had the same one.

She walked back into the master bed room, Draco followed her. He waited for her to realize something that seemed garishly obvious to him.

She walked over to the bed and instinctively sat on the right side. He mirrored her actions sitting on the left.

And that's when it struck her.

"Oh God, there is only one bed."

Draco smirked.

"Good one, Granger." he said. "Want a treat?"

The glare she shot him could melt a glacier. It didn't seem to have any effect on Draco. He just continued smirking at her smugly. She finally scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"well-" she said. "That means they're practically encouraging us to-oh! Oh god!"

Draco shook his head.

"Yes, love, usually newly weds tend to enjoy each other's company." he said. "But just because its here doesn't mean we have to use it."

Hermione frowned.

"But they went through so much trouble." she said. "its seems a shame that we shouldn't stay here."

Draco arched an eyebrow.

"Oh Merlin, how typically Gryffindor." he said. "I'm sure you'd feel terrible as if their feelings would be hurt if you didn't use the place. Sacrificing your feeling in the off chance that they may be able to find out that you don't want what they gave."

The Gryffindor prefect scowled at him.

"Listen Malfoy, what if the house-elves who clean this place up report to Dumbledore that we didn't use it?" she asked crossing her arms in front of her chest and raising her eyebrows.

Draco considered this and then finally nodded.

"Very well." he said. "This one night. Tomorrow we needn't use the place."

Hermione nodded.

"Now, who gets the bed?"


	19. Concerning Wedding Gifts

**Author's note: **Hey this on goes out to Prowlingkitkat because even if she had some criticisms and manage to phrase them nicely enough. just so you all know, i plan on taking my time with Draco and Hermione because i hate a fan fictions that make them get to gether in like.. seconds. like betrothal Hermione is really a pureblood fics where they're like.. ok nothing we can do lets love each and have babies after like three minutes... :) anyway, this is for you Prowlingkitkat.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18 – Concerning Wedding Gifts**

**

* * *

**

"You gave them a what?" demanded Sprout.

Snape had to fight the urge to laugh at the look of abhorrence of lost innocence or something equally duffery.

"A suite of rooms for their own usage." Dumbledore replied.

They were in the middle of yet another elite faculty meeting, sitting around the table. As usual there was the ever present bowl of Dumbledore's latest favorite sweet: skittles-a muggle thing, apparently. Flitwick, however, seemed to be the only one indulging.

"But why?" demanded the Herbology professor.

"For goodness sake, Pomona," Mc Gonagall said primly. "They're a married couple! It is customary to give them a matrimonial gift of some sort."

"From their _parents_" Sprout insisted. "And definitely not like this. Not a suite of rooms for sure."

"Well in this case, that would be their heads of house. Their parents don't know about this and neither can they be told about any of it. Severus and Minerva have decided." Dumbledore concluded. "And why not a suite of rooms?"

"Well," the professor said. "You don't suppose that encourages promiscuity?"

At this point Snape couldn't contain himself. He snorted quietly. Only Dumbledore heard this and he smiled amusedly at the potions master for it.

Flitwick cocked his head to one side.

"You don't think they'll yield to the advantage of marriage?" he asked, popping a few more skittles into his mouth.

Snape spoke out for the first time.

"I thought that we have made it clear that they are not suddenly consumed with feelings of affection towards each other." He said in as sour a tone as he could manage. Truly, he was amused with the whole situation. Mc Gonagall looked so uncomfortable talking about such things; Flitwick was incarnadined from his toes to his forehead and this was the first time Snape had ever seen Sprout with some form of backbone against the headmaster.

"Indeed we have concluded thus." Dumbledore said agreeably. He plucked a green skittle from the bunch. "And so?"

"Well then, that should be enough to assure everyone that nothing improper is happening." Mc Gonagall said, picking up on Snape's thoughts immediately. "And should something happen it can hardly be deemed improper, after all, they are married."

"And CHILDREN!" Sprout exploded.

Snape was about to reply to her. (scathingly of course) but he was surprised.

"If this is the basis of all of your problems, Pomona," Mc Gonagall cut in coldly. "Then rest assured that Severus and I are to handle this. We are their heads of house and informed you of this arrangement only as a formality. You have no say in the matter. What we do and what we refrain from doing is completely our choice."

"Surely we can not award them as such?" Sprout countered.

At this point, Filius, Severus and Dumbledore all sat back to watch the cat fight, like any group of males.

"Award them?" Demanded the Transfiguration teacher. "They have already surpassed our greatest expectations of them."

"I had no idea our expectations were so low."

Snape had to commend Sprout for that comment. He had not idea that Pomona had so much venom in her.

"Perhaps you have never had any children, Pomona." Mc Gonagall went on ignoring her barb. "But doing so whilst still attending classes is an ominous prospect for any witch. That Master and Madame Malfoy have decided to face their responsibilities instead for ridding themselves of a child is quite remarkable." She paused. "and doing so without any genuine affection for each other makes this feat ever more admirable. They have behaved as adults and I think that it is high time we begin treating them as such."

Filius considered this for a moment.

"She has a point, Pomona." He said slowly. He grabbed another handful of skittles. "I really don't understand why you are being so difficult about this. Certainly Minerva and Severus know their students better than we do?"

"You as well will turn against me, Filius?" asked sprout pitifully.

The charms professor shrugged his shoulders.

"I just don't understand why we must continually focus our time on Draco and Hermione Malfoy." He said. "There are surely other matters to discuss."

Snape saw Sprout open her mouth again and decided that some silencing was in order. He did feel that the faculty had meddles enough in his Godson's affairs. It was beginning to get a tad awkward.

"Sprout was the one who insisted that we discuss such a matter again." He said with as much disdain towards the Herbology professor as he could muster. "I think that the time has come to just let sleeping dogs lie."

His tones were frigid and silky. He managed to address her with enough contempt to make her cringe, not a difficult task, for an expert puppeteer like Severus Snape. She had become increasingly annoying as she ranted and raved about true love and propriety. Honestly, the woman had no practicality sometimes.

"Yes, Pomona, are you quite satisfied?" Dumbledore spoke up for the first time in almost an hour.

Sprout who finally looked properly chastised at having to have been addressed by the headmaster.

"Yes, sir."


	20. The Malfoy Common

**Author's note:** this is just a bonus, because the other chapter uploaded was just plain boring. hahaha. this one is also for Prowlingkitkat

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19 – The Malfoy Common**

**

* * *

**

Hermione was surprised to find that all her clothing was magically placed in the wardrobe in the bathrom at some point during the night. All her toilettries were also placed in the huge white and silver bathroom. She quickly found a stack of fluffy burgandy towels that were embroidered with silver HM's. She assumed that these were hers.

After changing into her plaind flannel pyjamas, Hermione exited the bathroom and gestured for Draco to go about his own business.

She was still investigating the room when he came out. She turned around just in time to see him hang up a hunter green towel embroidered with a silver DM monogram. Her eyes returned to the aristocratic Slytherin and found him to be wearing black silk boxers and that's about it.

She stopped dead and looked away.

"Dammit, Malfoy could you please cover up?" She demanded putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes.

Draco arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Hermione scowled, still looking away.

"Must you be so-so-bare chested?"

Draco rolled his eyes, he was arranging blankets and pillows on the couch where he was going to sleep for the night. He looked at her but said nothing. It seemed he was drained from the events of the day and having to put up the charade.

"Lighten up, love." he suggested wearily. "It's nothing you haven't seen before."

"P_lease?" S_he begged.

"Why? Not sure you can keep your hands away?"

Her mouth dropped open she looked furious.

"I cannot believe you! You insufferable ferret!" She cried. "It's likeI haven't been punished enough having stupid craving, aching feet and cramps like you would not believeI have to spend my time with a horrid git of the likes of YOU!"

She huffed.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Suck it in, love." He said impassively as hesankonto the couch."I already gave you the bed."

"It was the very least you could do." She said. She collapsed heavily onto the bed and lifted her chin. She was just so angry and frustrated she was looking for a reason to fight with him. She just felt so helpless. now she was bound to a wizard she harboured no love for and she was bearing his child. "And would you stop bloody calling me 'love'?"

Draco turned to her, quite fed up with all her temper tantrums. She had given her the bed just to avoid this situation. He didn't want to have to listen to her hemming and hawing. Hedidn't have a short temper, in fact, he had iron control over it, but she was getting on his last nerve. He took a deep breath reminding himself that he only had to spend one night with her, after that Dumbledore would understand that they needed to keep a semblance of their regular selves to show to the student poulace no matter how much they 'wanted to be together'.

"Love-" He bit out from behind clenched teeth.

"Did you hear me?" Hermione demanded heatedly. "STOP. CALLING. ME. LOVE! You don't bloody well love me!"

"Well, Granger no longer seems apropriate does it?" Draco retorted, his voice waslevel and he stared back at Hermione with out blinking."AndI don't hear you begging for me to begin calling you mudblood once again."

Hermione let out a scream of complete frustration.

"Damn you and your stupid conceit. Your disreguard for anyone else." She yelled at him. "You are nothing but a lost little boy, a future Death Eater because you are so deprived of love that you could not know what it was if it bit you in the bum! You only care for yourself because if you don't then no one else will care for you! You use girls to feel loved, but none of them, ever... EVER you love you, because you are the most-"

She couldn't finish her rant because Draco stood abruptly. For a single second she saw a flash of just how angry he was, and then his face lost all emotion. he would have looked peaceful if not for the deadly storm raiging in his gray eyes.

"Do not presume to know anything about me, mudblood." he said his voice was soft and dangerous. "because you have no idea who i am. you know nothing about me and you would not want to."

Hermione stared at him. standing here, emotionless and in his boxers, hermione had never seen Draco Malfoy so intimidating.

No, correction, so frightening. She was scared. For an entire minute she was absolutely scared out of her wits. She had no words to say. She felt her insides go cold. She couldn't even look away from him, and from that she knewwhere the cold came from.

Against her better judgment, she decided to be difficult.

"How do you know?"

He opened his mouth to say something and Hermione's breath hitched. She realized that at this moment, he could do just about anything he wanted to her. Before she said anything, however he changed his mind. his demeanor didn't change and when he shifted his position she flinched.

"Very well." He said evenly, he found that he was a little unnerved by her fear."You want to know something?" He paused, not expecting her to reply."Today is my birthday."

With that he turned his back to her and settled onto the plush sofa to sleep.


	21. The Morning After

**Author's note:** Sorry for the late update, but i've been trying to update at this site called Coloured Grey, its a wonderful D/Hr fan site and i think they've usupended this story because no one seems to want to reveiw it. (hint hint) haha haha so before i whine anymore to you guys, here's the next installment.

* * *

**Chapter 20 – The Morning After**

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, he was gone.

For a single second, she kept her eyes closed and wished that it was all a dream. But she felt the weight of the rings that he had bestowed upon her the day before. One, the 'engagement' ring, was the oval cut diamond flanked by two opals. The other, the wedding ring, was even more exquisite. It was set in white gold with a dozen or so baguette cut diamonds making up the band.

She hated him.

Honestly.

She loved the rings so much that she almost didn't want to take them off, so she had to remind herself what they stood for to pull them off her left ring finger and slip them on a white gold chain along with the locket her mum and dad had given her years ago.

After this internal battle, she went though her usual morning routine. Thought she could clean her teeth with a simple spell, she tended to do it the muggle way, it just made her feel better. Now it gave her something systematic to do to take her mind away from all of this. when she was finished with everything, she left the suite of rooms, although, it take her a moment to remember the password and how to activate the portkey, but she got it in the end and made her way downstairs.

She entered the great hall and immediately strode up to her regular place, Harry and Ginny were there but Ron was no where in sight. Hermione inwardly sighed in relief. Even after all these months she still could not stand to be around him. She was pretty sure that no one else knew about his infidelity. She sure as hell did not mention it to anyone and Ron had yet to come clean to Harry and Ginny.

"Exited, Hermione?" Ginny asked. "Your OWLS are a week away."

Hermione grimaced.

"Don't remind me." she said. "Please."

The three of them laughed.

"I was wondering where you had gone and Gin couldn't find you upstairs." Harry explained. "We waited up for you but when you didn't show we came down first. Hope you don't mind." he paused to stuff a forkful of scramble eggs into his mouth. "Where were you by the way?"

Hermione bit her lip, it was times like these that she just needed to tell then what had happened and exactly here she had been the night before. Only, she knew she couldn't. So she kept her mouth shut, because it was too risky.

Luckily, Harry and Ginny took the guilty gesture as:

'Okay, okay I admit it I was studying for the OWLs in the library.'

Ginny laughed.

"I figured that if you were studying the last thing you would want is for us to come barging in on you, although Harry seemed to think it was a good idea." she said elbowing Harry. "So I dragged him and Ron down here, but he up and left a while ago."

Hermione couldn't help but tense up at the mention of Ron's name.

Harry, ever perceptive noticed this immediately.

"'Mione?" he asked, sounding concerned. "What is it?"

The Gryffindor prefect forced a smile.

"It's nothing really."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed.

"No way, 'Mione." he said. "Something is going on. What is it?"

Ginny nodded.

"Maybe we can help." she added. "What's troubling you?"

What was troubling her?

Oh that was rich.

The more pertinent question would be what was not bothering her at the moment.

Hermione almost had to bite back hysterical bouts of laughter when she spoke the most atrocious lie in the history of all existence.

"Really." she said levelly. "I'm fine. It's nothing I can't handle."

Both Harry and Ginny looked satisfied. She had admitted that there was something amiss, but she could handle it. That seemed truthful.

It wasn't.

She had lied out right and fooled them.

Maybe Malfoy was beginning to rub off on her.


	22. A Moment Between Malfoys

**Author's note: **Hey this is pretty quick, but I adore this story so.. here's the next chpater hot of the presses

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21 – A Moment Between Malfoys

* * *

Draco was sitting in the library, for once he was alone. for once not constantly followed by his father's guard dogs, Crabbe and Goyle. They would not follow him here. The library was the only place that he could fond some precious moments to himself, other than the room that he shared with his wife.

His wife.

He could never get over it.

But it wasn't as if there was anything he could do to change it.

He wasn't even quite sure what to call her. Granger seemed inappropriate, he was not suicidal so he had no further plans to call her 'mudblood', it was not as if he could call her 'Malfoy' and 'Hermione' was simply out of the question. he should stick to just plain calling her 'love' she seemed to hate it so much it didn't really matter that it was an 'endearment'. He hated love, and he hated Hermione Granger-Malfoy. Seemed to stick.

He glanced down at the band of platinum that he had enlarge to fit his thumb so as not to arouse suspicion. The inside said rather plainly in Latin: I hate you.

Well, at least she had a sense of humor.

He cringed.

Correction:

She had a sense of humor **sometimes**.

The OWLs began the day before, but it was too beautiful a spring day to be spent inside. Even Crabbe and Goyle disregarded their previous responsibility of never leaving him alone.

He found that he rather liked being alone.

For a moment he didn't have to be anyone, he could just be. Sitting there in the library he could let his thoughts soar back through the pages of his notes. Notes that he had committed to memory thanks to Grang-his wife's persistence.

Draco had never before in his life studied hard. Though ambitious by nature, he was just never driven to over-excel at academics. He was content to receive the high marks that he did not work for. Usually the day before the exam he would simply flip thought the pages of his notes and take mental Photographs for reference just in case he didn't know the answer to a question.

Now he didn't have to go through them to have mental photographs.

And this was because _she_ had insisted he review her on each and every topic.

Why she couldn't make her so-called friends perform this certain task was beyond him. Although he did have a feeling that she did the same to them, just to make doubly sure.

Draco shook his head.

He would not put it passed her. Just one of these days he wished she would have a mental block and just forget all the answers.

Wait, he took that back. Should that ever happen she was going to rant to him about it. rant about _that _and some other pregnant things that she simply could not discuss with anyone else.

Oh joy.

He truly felt the intimate closeness that one often does with one's spouse when one is comfortable enough to share everything with her.

He had to suppress the shudder.

Intimate closeness his arse.

Well, this did solve one problem he had, if he wanted to switch sides-which he did, for so many reasons it would take a while to enumerate them all- there was a chance Albus Dumbledore may have turned him away before the old coot would not be able to turn him away now. Sure, he would have wondered what his motives were and since they were purely selfish before his er-_situation_ (eg: self preservation, backing the winning horse) he was untrustworthy. Now, however, he was practically a shoo-in for this Order of the Phoenix that Dumbledore's side was calling it self.

What a wholly appropriate name for Potter and his drones. People who keep getting shot down and yet get up and fight again like annoying little ants.

But anyway,

Thinking back, the marriage was a very strategic move for him, and he was completely sure that Snape saw through the act. Perhaps one of these days he would have a chat with his godfather about it all. Snape would definitely be of a lot of help. Of course he would have to explain to Hermione that he was not a Deatheater. He had come to this conclusion on his own, he had known right after he and Hermione had gone to him in need of help. He would have never reacted the way he did if he was a loyal servant of Voldemort. That Dumbledore was a crafty one, for sure.

Suddenly, he was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard a soft grunting and then the sound of the rubberized soles of shoes in contact with the stone floor. He turned to the source of the noise and rolled his eyes when he saw who it was.

Wasn't she supposed to be out frolicking or something?

"Trouble, love?" he asked.

Hermione turned to him, her eyes wide. They were the first two words he had said to her in a week.

She was having trouble, though; she was trying to get a book that was too high on the shelf for her to reach. She would have used the ladder, but she was holding four other books and didn't seem to want to put them down, so instead she stood on her tip toes and tried to stretch for the tome she wanted so much.

Draco rolled his eyes. He stood nearly a foot taller than her and reached the book easily. He hesitated, however, before he handed it to her.

"You shouldn't be carrying that load." he said matter of factly. "With-"

He trailed off with a meaningful glance at her tummy.

Hermione nodded, balancing the books in one hand and pushing a hank of unruly hair behind her ear before reaching her hand out of the volume impatiently.

"I know." she said. "It's just-"

She stopped abruptly and dropped the books she was holding.

"Oh my God!" she cried.

Draco frowned.

"What?" he cocked his head to one side and peered at her, curious despite himself. It struck him rather suddenly that she could be in the middle of something rather serious. "You still have another four months to go, love, so I seriously hope that-"

Hermione shook her head, a smile spread across her face.

"It kicked!" she whispered excitedly.

Before Draco even knew what was going on, Hermione grabbed his hand and laid it against her abdomen, sure enough, he felt the child inside her womb, his child, kick the place where his hand was pressed again her. He looked down at their clasped hands in awe and then looked back up at Hermione. Their eyes locked and they both suddenly realized exactly what they were doing and where they were doing it. Of course, they had done a lost worse things in this library before but for some reason this seemed a lot more incriminating. People catching them fucking would run away and assume it was Malfoy doing another curly haired girl, but this moment was rather tender should it have been put in other circumstances.

Hermione dropped his hand and looked away.

Draco bent and gathered the books and handed them to her.

"Your books." he said matter of factly.

Hermione nodded, turned on her heel and walked out of the library.


	23. The OWLs

**Author's note:** This is my favorite chapter so far. :) fun fun fun. This is for Reetinkerbell, because she's given me some words of much

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22 – The Ordinary Wizarding Levels**

**

* * *

**

_OWL: Potions_

Hermione stared at the written part of her potions OWL.

Describe the needed preparations for the ingredients for the finirtuis potion:

And suddenly her mind became a complete blank.

Oh, Merlin.

**OWL: Charms**

Draco was amazed.

For the first time in his life he knew every single answer with absolute certainty. He did not even need to pause and ponder the question, he simply read it and at once the answer came to him.

Who knew that studying would be so bloody effective?

_OWL: Transfiguration_

Hermione stared at the paper. she had finished every single other answer and checked them all twice. She knew that they were all right.

Now, there was just one question. Just one that she did not know the answer to.

She felt frustration bubble up inside of her.

Who cared what the damn incantation was for the transfiguration of an animal of a certain species to another animal of a slightly different species. Glamour them, for heaven's sake! No one else would bloody well know the difference!

**OWL: History of Magic**

Draco stared at the question.

The first battle of the goblin uprising of 1456 was fought where?

He knew the answer.

Nassau, Ohio in the United States.

now how the fuck did he knew that?

ah, so this is how it felt to be a swotty know-it-all.

no wonder Granger loved tests so much.

_OWL: Ancient Runes _

Hermione was fuming.

She wasn't sure how it was possible but this was Draco Malfoy's fault. he did something.

He did something to sabotage her!

How dare he!

Oh god, she wanted to scream.

Two answers she was not sure of.

Two of them!

This could really bring down her average.

**OWL: Defense Against the Dark Arts**

Draco was quite sure he achieved an O.

Yet another outstanding.

That was the fourth that he was sure he perfected.

This was the only class that he was semi-worried about. he had never really paid attention in DADA before. Didn't think he was going to need much DEFENSE against the DARK arts in his line of work. (more use for the dark arts themselves.) He knew that now, however, he may just need the subject. So when Granger had gone berserk and insisted he study with her so she could talk freely and panic about her studies, her pregnancy and basically every little thing in the world that annoyed her he had actually listened.

Well, most of the time.

Alright, some of the time.

_OWL: Arithmancy_

Hermione finally felt like herself.

About bloody time, too!

She liked numbers; she liked how she could be certain that they were correct. she liked the fact that finally her massive mental black had passed and she knew the answers again.

Right?

She glanced at her paper.

The answers were correct.

Oh, Merlin.

She spent the rest of the period going though her answers maniacally. By the time she passed the paper in she had memorized them.

And she still wasn't sure that they were right.

Fuck.


	24. The Godfather

**Author's note: **I have just read through my last Author's note and it makes absolutely no sense. I suppose my younger brother came in to distract me. Basically, Reetinkerbelle said something very encouraging to me. Therefore the last chapter was for her.

This one is dedicated to the high life. the Life which started just last friday, and will continue for about three months. Princess Sapphire knows what I am talking about.:)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23 – The Godfather

* * *

It had been quite some time since Hermione had actively sought Malfoy out. She had kept mostly to herself after the wedding ceremony. Preferring to suffer in silence rather than rant to him, and suffer though the abhorrent pet names and sexual innuendos and jokes about marriage that he threw at her just because he knew how much it would make her blood boil.

Damn him.

She glanced down at the rings that hung around her neck.

He knew she would love them, and hate what they stood for.

Damn him straight to hell. Or to whatever the wizarding version of hell is.

And now she was looking for him because she needed to yell at him.

She would never have found him, for he was heading down one of the Dungeons and entering Severus Snape's office.

"You sent for me, professor?" Draco asked standing in front of one of the dark green straight backed chairs.

Severus Snape looked at him, his features bland; he did not wear his usually grim appearance. It seemed the potions master was relaxing.

"I wished to inquire, Draco." he said one corner of his mouth twitching upward. "How are you and your er-**vibrant** wife?"

Draco very nearly sighed. He knew this discussion was coming.

"Well, Professor we are blissful happy and awaiting the birth of our first child."

Snape arched an eyebrow.

"Draco." he said shaking his head. "You do not honestly think that for a single moment I was fooled by your charade, do you?"

Draco smiled and shook his head.

"Of course not, professor." he said a grin on his face. "But I knew that you would be intrigued. Intrigued enough, in fact, to grant us an audience with Headmaster Dumbledore. I also know that you would not raise your concerns to the headmaster unless you had sufficient proof that Madame Malfoy and I were carrying on with a charade."

Snape was impressed in spite of himself.

"Very well, Master Malfoy." he said. "You seem to have everything planned out. What were you going to tell your father?"

Draco scoffed.

"I planned to tell Lucius nothing." he said harshly.

He could have sworn that he saw a hint of smile on the potion's master's face.

"You mean to tell me that you have no intention of following in his footsteps?" Snape asked. He already knew the answer. In fact, he had been waiting for an opportunity like this since the boy had entered Hogwarts.

Draco shook his head.

"Professor," he said levelly. "If I joined the death eaters, they would take this child away." his face suddenly went grim. It lost the playful scorn and sense of accomplishment it had carried earlier. "I will not allow them to take my child away from me and my wife. No matter how much I loath her, it is my duty to protect her."

Snape narrowed his eyes.

"And how do you know that you have not already compromised your child by letting me in on your little secret? How do you know that I won't sell you to the dark lord?"

Draco very nearly smiled.

"Because, you, Professor Severus Snape, are no Deatheater." he said. "You would not have taken us to Dumbledore if you were. You would have taken care of everything all by yourself, and not gotten the headmaster involved. Now that you have included him, the Dark lord will have less chance to take the child."

Snape was now very impressed by his protégé's perception.

"But even before that," Draco said. "Dumbledore would not have allowed you access to the students if you were truly a staunch supporter of you-know-who. The dark lord may think he has a spy in the upper echelons of Dumbledore's army, but really, he has nothing."

Snape's face betrayed no emotion.

"And how do you know I am not duping Dumbledore."

Draco said nothing for a moment, content to level Snape's coal black eyes with his scalpel silver. He knew his potions master and god father more than even his father in some ways.

"I know."

"And what would have happened if I had actually been working for the dark lord?"

Draco smirked.

"I would have enough proof to have you sacked." he said. "I wanted a way to escape my fate as a Deatheater. This situation has provided me with that. Either way I was going to get into Dumbledore's good graces."

Snape shook his head.

"You are a conniving little prat aren't you?"

"Through and through."

The potions master did not smile, although for the first time in a while, a very long while, he wanted to.

"I have a question, professor." Draco said after a while.

"Yes, Master Malfoy?"

"Where do I sign up for this 'Order of the Phoenix' that everyone speaks so highly of?"

Try as he might, the old bat of a potion's professor could not stop the slight twitch of his lips.

"You really want to turn your back on your father?"

"If you-know-who and his mindless minions think that I am going to let them ruin the small family that I inadvertently found myself responsible for, they have another thing coming."

Snape nodded slowly.

"Call him Voldemort." he said after a moment.

Draco nodded; a small half smile appeared on his face.

"Him too."

"I'll help." the Slytherin head of house agreed. "I'll teach you everything you need to know."

"But only on one condition."

Snape paused, Draco's expression was grave.

"You get me one of those white hats that everyone seems to be raving about." His half smile turned into a smirk. "Although I'm not sure why, White hats tend to make people look like nurses or nuns."

This time, the potions master did smile.


	25. The Return

**Author's note: **Hello everyone. This chapter marks the return on a characterI don't much like OBVIOUSLY... and although I would hate to dedicate a Chapter that has no fun banter or quirky jokes, I still feel a few people need to be recognized. So this chapter is not for them but lets give them all a hand anyway (APPLAUSE!)SLIGHTLYPSYCHOPRINCESS and my newbeta LONE BUTTERFLY they get recignition now and the next fun Draco/Hermione Chapter is for them! 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24 – The Return, Repentance (and Ridiculousness) of Ronald Weasley**

**

* * *

**

"Hermione?"

Hermione Malfoy froze. She knew that voice anywhere.

It was the one voice in the world that he both longed and hated to hear.

No. It was not Draco Malfoy. She just plain hated to hear him.

"Hermione?"

She bid her legs to move but they were not following her. She stayed glued to the spot until she felt herself being turned around to lock eyes with none other than Ronald Weasley.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" She managed to squeak.

She had prepared herself for this moment. Ron was one of her very best friends. He was bound to catch up to her eventually. He was smart enough to realize why she suddenly hated him, to realize why she would no longer spoke to him.

She had expected him to confront her about ignoring him, Ron hated, _hated_ being ignored. It came from being the youngest of six boys. Anything else he could have shrugged off; insults, anger, but he just could _not_ take not being acknowledged. He loathed being avoided and so of course, that was what she did.

She had hoped that he would get mad at her, even yell at her, therefore justifying her hexing him into next Thursday for what she had witnessed him doing. She wanted him to shout at her so that she could scream at him three times as loud. Yell for all the school to hear that Ron Weasley was a cheater with no self-control.

Well, he had self-control, his smaller, south-of-the-border self was controlling him.

But she also wanted to keep it all inside, because what if she was the problem? What if it was her that had pushed him turn to another girl? What if she just was not good enough? (Sure the hottest boy in school slept with her, but that just wasn't enough. Draco Malfoy would sleep with anything in a skirt.)

What ever she had prepared for, it wasn't this.

Ron fell onto his knees and threw himself at her feet.

Hermione was instantly glad that the corridor was deserted. All her 'public humiliation of Ron' ere gone in an second. She wasn't sure what she would do if people from other houses and years had seen this very personal display.

"Hermione I am so sorry for everything that I have done to you! I am a stupid idiot and I hate myself for it! Hermione, its just I wanted you so badly and I couldn't have you! I realize that I can never have you! I blew it completely and I know it and I am so sorry!" He said desperately. "I am not going to ask to have you back because I know what the answer is and I understand. I wouldn't forgive me either! Just be my friend again, 'Mione, lets go back to the way things were; and then maybe, _someday_ we could give this another try, but only if you could find it in that big heart of yours to forgive me."

He had surprised her.

He had apologised, many times over.

"I'm a stupid horrible git and I'm not much better than Malfoy!" Ron added after a moment of silence. "But could you forgive me?"

Hermione's attention snapped back to him at the mention of her husband's name. (Oh ick. She was referring to him as her husband.)

"You are worse than that ferret." she found herself saying coldly. "Because at least he is _honest_ about being dishonest. I expect that kind of behavior from him," she paused and shook her head, "Not from you."

She took a deep breath, "In a million years I would never have thought you to be someone like that. Someone who could do that," she said sadly. "I was wrong. Why didn't you just tell me you didn't want me anymore, Ron? Why didn't you explain what you needed? Why couldn't you have given me some respect?"

Ron said nothing.

"I'm not yet ready to forgive you." she said finally.

There was a mild whimpering from Ron's prone form.

"I didn't say that I never would," she added. "Just give me some time. I may forgive you, Ronald Weasley, but I will never forget what you did. I am not sure if I can ever trust you completely about that ever again."

There was a sudden shake from the figure at her feet. She assumed he was nodding.

"As for the future," she continued, "I cannot say. I won't say that it will happen, I won't say that it won't, but I am no pushover, Ron Weasley, to regain my trust you have to do something major. Something to make up for this. You said that you loved me, prove it," she paused. "But not yet. Give me time to cool off, or you will be even worse trouble than you are now."

She did not wait for him to get up, nor did she wait for him to speak. She really _had_ heard enough. She was fed up with him, fed up with wanting him back and trying to push him away. She decided that he was nothing to her anymore, nothing but a friend, and not even a very good one. She turned her heel and walked off down the hall, leaving Ron on the floor where she had been standing.


	26. On The Train

**Author's note:** Hello everyone, This update is the promised chapter dedicated to LONE BUTTERFLY and SLIGHTLY PYCHO PRINCESS. Also this goes out to AteMaita and GauscheStar. They know who they are! Right, Also I got a reveiw asking about the queer title I used, well to shed some lighton the situation, the title has something to do with the plot and let me tell you now, I'm only on the intro, I might cut this story into two part because of how long and intricate it is. It focuses on Hermione and Draco now, but you'll see some others soon. I'm telling the story of SEVEN people in Hogwarts who bring down Voldemort, and as of now, only FIVE of the SEVEN are in place. So stay tuned. :D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25 - On The Train Home**

**

* * *

**

As usual, the day that the Hogwarts express left for King's Cross station was rainy, or rather stormy as rainy was a bit of an understatement.

Hermione Granger-Malfoy sat in the far side of the cabin she shared with Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny. The rest of them were playing a particularly loud game of five-way exploding snap, she on the other hand just sat in her seat keeping herself amused by alternating between looking out the window and watching the torrents of precipitation collide with the window pane and reading her copy of: "Kingdom Animalia, Your Guide to Magical Animals, Animagi and Zoological Spells". (By: I.C. Lyons)

"Hermione!"

"'Mione?"

SNAP. The book on her lap suddenly snapped shut slamming Hermione back into awareness.

"Oi! Granger what about that sad, moist landscape is so sodding fascinating?" Demanded one of the twins, Hermione was not quite sure whether it was Fred or George as she was not looking at them.

"Hmm?" she asked intelligently as she tried to decipher which of the twins was speaking to her.

The Weasley twin-George, she decided-rolled his eyes.

"You're staring so hard I'dve thought this was _your_ last trip on the Express not ours." He said.

Fred and George had just graduated.

They had also, of course, pulled a horrendously and hilariously bold prank at the farewell feast.

_Everything had gone quietly at first. In fact, several suspicious glances were sent to the Gryffindor table from all the other houses. _

_The rumor mill has been turning tirelessly, apparently the Weasleys were told to have planned something so huge that if they had not just graduated, they'd be expelled for sure._

_And of course no one was going to miss something like that for the world. So for once the Great Hall was filled, every student from every house flatly refusing to leave until they saw for themselves what the infamous Weasley twins had planned for their last hurrah. _

_Unfortunately, not everyone is as patient as twins were._

_The evening dragged on until soon the other houses began filling out, soon the great hall was quiet, filled only by most of the Gryffindors, all the Hufflepuffs (they were a patient bunch) and several Ravenclaws and Slytherins._

_And that's was when it happened._

_The enchanted ceiling clouded over and began to rain, soaking everyone still present in the hall-the students and every single one of the teachers-in butterbeer. There were shouts of utter delight and some of mild complaint. Everyone but Fred and George Weasley, both of whom simply sat in their seats with identical smiles of triumph on their faces. _

_The reaction to the butterbeer was pretty explosive but it was nothing compared to the immense roar of laughter that washed though the hall as one by one, the students looked to professor Snape._

_at first, the potions professor had no idea what the students were laughing at and then he realized that he was being followed by his very own little rain cloud and it was slowly turning his hair bright pink._

_"You taught us how to brew un-fading dye potion so well, professor we thought we'd show you how much we'd learned!" one of the twins yelled out. Many were surprised at their audacity, but everyone knew that Snape had been extra hard on the twins over the years and there was nothing he could do about them now, they were leaving Hogwarts forever the next morning. Besides, it was a consensus amongst the non-Slytherin students that it was time the sour Potions Master got what was coming to him._

_For a second, Snape looked as if he wanted very much to yell, but instead he surprised everyone in the hall by pressing his lips together in a firm line. Everyone guess he was repeating the mantra: "They'll be gone next year, they'll be gone next year" over and over in his head_

_"Pity you displayed none of this level of skill in my class." He said in monotone as always._

_"Well, Professor, with all due respect we have always been rather fond of transfiguration." the other twin yelled._

_The goblet of pumpkin juice that Snape had just picked up suddenly transformed into a large swirled lollipop and a bonnet (that the twins had conjured over his head) landed on his head bounced off it and landed on the table, right in front of Minerva Mc Gonagall who looked unsure if she should be screaming at the twins of laughing with the rest of the teachers._

_At this point he got up from the table so abruptly he nearly knocked over his chair and began striding purposefully to the Gryffindor table._

_The Weasley's were out of there faster than Peeves could think of an insult. Luckily for them, all the marks had been approved and they were free. They had nothing to fear of Snape's wrath except for Snape himself, and since even Dumbledore was laughing, there wasn't much that Snape could do for them._

"Hermione?"

Hermione snapped out of the hilarious memory. Ginny had just addressed her.

"Yes, Gin?"

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Going through the OWLs in your head again?" she asked. "Honestly we've been talking to you for about ten minutes and you've got this completely glazed look in your eye again and when ever we call your attention you're all fine for a bit and then you're back in your own world. So, are you going through your OWLs again?"

Hermione shook her head, that OWLs excuse really was wearing thin anyway.

Ginny scowled.

"Well, what is it then?" she asked. "What's on your mind?"

For a second Hermione harbored a wry smile.

Hmm, I'm six months into a pregnancy that was neither planned nor wanted with my-OUR nemesis turned MY husband Draco Malfoy, and I'm now going to have to home and face my parents and blatantly lie to them about everything I'm going through. Along with the fact that I have to hide all of this for THEIR protection and for the protection of my unborn child, that, Ginny, is that is on my mind.

But Hermione couldn't very well say that, so instead she said:

"Nothing really. Just looking forward to summer holiday." she said. Well, she was technically, except for the whole lying to her parents part.

"Aren't we all?" Harry cut in unknowingly saving Hermione from yet another long line of questioning that she was not in the mood for. He grinned for a moment and then grimaced as he remembered the grim reality of his holiday. "Except maybe the first two weeks. Professor Dumbledore says I've got stay with Dursley's for a while, but I'm sure I can convince them to let me come to the Burrow at least a month before school starts."

That statement simultaneously brightened each of the Weasley's faces and got Ginny of her 'interrogation' of Hermione track. The Weasley boys saw Harry as yet another brother but Ginny, however, was grinning for an entirely different reason.

She was going to be only real _girl_ in contact with Harry for a whole summer, and this summer she was intent on using her wiles on him.

"How about you Hermione?" the red headed girl asked, knowing that she would love for her best friend to be there for girl talk and stuff. "How long until you can come and visit with us?"

Hermione smiled weakly.

"I'm not sure." she said.

That prompted a protest from everyone in the room. It was clear to Hermione that she was very important to them and they could not stand to have a whole summer without her. They really were her best friends. That sentiment brought a smile to her face and tears to her eyes.

Wait…

Tears?

Damn you, pregnancy hormones!

"Aw, C'mon, Hermione!" one of the twins whined. "It won't be the same with out you there."

Hermione could feel the tears prickle at the back of her eyes and blotches rise to her cheeks.

DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!

The other twin nodded adamantly.

"Yeah, what are we going to do with only our mother to glare at us disapprovingly." he said. "She's never going to be able to keep us all in check."

Hermione tried to cover for her rapidly watery eyes by shoving them both playfully and swishing her hair around to hide them. She had never been more grateful for the big bush that called itself her hair.

"Calm down, everyone." Ron piped up for the first time, everyone turned to him, giving Hermione enough time to discretely wipe away the tears in her eyes. "If Hermione doesn't want to come then she doesn't want to come." he hesitated before hopefully adding, "but, hey if she thinks she's too good for the likes of us-"

His comment took enough time to let Hermione square her shoulders and regain her composure. She grinned as wide as she could hoping her face was not as blotchy as it felt.

His comment was jibe and she knew it. Ron was trying to mend the friendship. Subtly for once. God, it was anough to bring more tears to her eyes. She was just so glad that they were finally going to be able to mend their friendship, she had felt so out of sync when they were not speaking to each other. Like she had lost a piece of her-

DAMN PREGNANCY HORMONES! Damn them all to hell! They were going to catch her crying she knew it!

"You shut it, Ronald Weasley." she said bossily trying not to sob and feeling completely uncomfortable. "Stop putting words in my mouth."

"He's right, 'Mione!" one of the twins cut in seeing that she had been more normal and responsive towards that retort that she had been in a while, he froze, however when he got a good look at her face. "Hermione, have you been crying?"

The brunette blushed-making her face even blotchier and she looked down. She inwardly curse why she had to be a blotchy awkward crier and not one of those other glamorous criers who had two perfect pearly tears drop down their faces and that was it! A moment later, she curse her hormones again for making her mood-swing-y.

Ron, Ginny and Harry exchanged uncomfortable looks. They had recognized the extension of friendship that Ron had offered, as if he was trying to put everything behind them, but they did not expect Hermione's reaction to be so strong. Fred and George just traded questioning looks.

Ginny reached out to touch her friend on the shoulder, but pulled back when her friend's head snapped back up.

"Whoa!" Ron yelped.

Hermione was a little to far gone to hear Ron's cry, however because at the precise she smelled the lunch trolley and her tummy rumbled and everything else faded into the background. Her face un-splotched and the tears disappeared. Now she was just hungry. Dammit, eating for two made sure that she was always, always hungry and her heightened sense of smell was not helping.

Everyone stared at her; obviously they had heard the tummy-growl. They were so shocked at Hermione's abrupt change of mood that they immediately forgot to comfort her.

"Whoa, Hermione, have you eaten in the last week?" demanded George.

She had the grace to look a little sheepish.

"Yeah," she said. "But the trolley is coming and I'm ravenous."

Ron perked up immediately, as he always did at the mention of food.

The situation of Hermione's former tears was completely bypassed now.

"Yes!" he cried. "And I saved up a few sickles to buy some chocolate frogs too!"

Ginny elbowed him playfully.

"There you are Ron, thinking with your stomach again." she said. It was then that she realized something. Ron had always been the one to first tell when the lunch trolley was coming. With out fail for the last eight trips on the train she had been on he was always the first to mention it and now, Hermione had just beat him to it. "Wait a tick," she said, addressing her female friend. "How did you know that?"

Everyone turned from Ginny, and looked back at Hermione.

"Hey, yeah! 'Mione, usually its ickle Ronnikins that goes crazy at the first mention of candy." George perked up.

Before Hermione could think of something, the othertwin jumped in unable to resist teasing his youngest brother.

"You have a cold, Ron?" asked Fred, turning to his brother. "Because Mum'll kill us if she thinks were neglecting you."

Ron shook his head.

"Not that I know off." he said gruffly, obviously resenting that his older brothers teased him as a mama's boy regardless of the fact that it was the truth. "And mum would not."

George laughed.

"Would too." he said triumphantly. "She wuvs you most kaws yow da youngest!"

Hermione was glad that the conversation veered away from her, but she did not have much time to dwell on it as the trolley in question had just stopped outside their compartment, she pulled out her money and bought everything she possibly could and then proceeded to polish it off at an alarming rate. All of this before anyone else had even begun to purchase anything else.

The Weasley's and Harry all stared at her in utter disbelief.

"Where is she putting all of that?" demanded Fred in wonderment as he paid the lady and she moved on.

_Under one hell of a glamour spell,_ Hermione thought wryly.

They managed to finish their food without much of anything else happening, except a few slaps as Hermione tried to seal everyone else's foodstuffs as soon as she finished hers.

After they ate, Ron and Harry settled into a game of wizard's chess, the twins were talking quietly about something and Ginny was fast asleep her head lolled onto Ron's shoulder.

This was so nice, just sitting here with her best friends in the world without any cares except to fill the gaping expanse of the summer before them, a summer filled with so many possibi-

Bloody hell.

Hermione felt herself sinking back into her emotional, sentimental reverie and she slipped out of the compartment before she did anymore damage. She knew that she would not be followed. As much as she loved her friends, she really didn't need them seeing her simper like a prissy little girl... again. So she stepped out into the corridor and just her luck, her darling husband was out in the corridor stretching his legs as well.

"Need time to think?" Draco Malfoy asked, for once his tone was not hostile just unreadable, bordering on congenial.

Hermione sighed, she was so glad she was not crying. A Strange sort of calm had just passed through her and she knew better than to question it. She was just grateful she wasn't tearing up again. That was the last thing she needed Draco to see-even if he had seen it all before.

"How did you know?" she asked, instead.

He shrugged.

"I had the same idea."

Hermione nodded.

"So I can see." She said with a sigh.

They both stood next to each other just leaning on the hallway wall and watching as the scenery rushed passed them. It was quiet and neither really felt like saying anything for a while. Both were content to just forget everything else for a while. Because even if they really didn't love each other or anything, when they were together, they didn't have to be burdened with keeping an enormous secret that could end both their lives.

The silence between them, for some reason was not awkward but comfortable. They didn't want to talk to each other and they didn't need to. They could just kick back and relax for a bit.

Hermione didn't have to worry about unexplained occurrences that had to do with pregnancy and Draco, well, Draco was just glad to be away from his shadows (his idiot pet bulldogs: Crabbe and Goyle.)

"Listen," he said after a while. She glanced at him surprised that he had broken the silence, surprised that he was still talking to her and not mocking her or arguing as usual. "I was rather hoping I would run into you." he said quietly, and then off her look he added. "I wanted to tell you that if you need anything" he paused when he realized just how that strange that offer sounded coming from him, he quickly finished: "of _that nature._ Then feel free to utilize the mirror I gave you. It should have no problem with the long distances."

Hermione nodded.

"I will." She said, she chanced a small smile and wasn't quite sure why she did.

Draco was surprised at her smile and wished she hadn't. It suddenly put him in a strange position. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he smile back? Smirk? Head for the hills?

No.

He should answer, and do try to answer something dry and scathing and will ruin the moment with your incendiary wit.

"Good." he said.

DAMN! That wasn't it at all!

Hermione realized how strange she was being smiling and him and abruptly stopped doing so.

He minimally relaxed, but neither of them knew what to do.

There was a long pause. Neither was really sure what to say or if they should say anything at all. They were two enemies forced into an unnatural partnership. That they got. They were in this problem together but that didn't mean that they suddenly, out of nowhere, liked each other. That they got.

But for a second it had felt more then that, and that they didn't get.

And it was weird.

They both decided that the flee response was much better then the fight response in this case. It was Draco, who had tried to teach himself long ago how to handle and manipulate each and every situation, who was the first to break the silence.

"Well, good bye."

"Bye."

They stared at each other for a few moments, and then both of them turned around and walked off in opposite directions, both breathing identical sighs of relief.


	27. Summer Days

**Author's note: **Okay, I so love you guuys for all your lovely reveiws! Okay! Eliot Z. Wetherbee-I'm sorry for spelling McGonagall wrong. a good friend of mine has a name very very close to it, and they changed the spelling and I'm used to spelling it like that. Sorry, if it annoys you. I've rectified it for the rest of the chapter, butI can't be bothered to correct the past ones. Waaaay too many chapters.I'll get around to it soon anough. And Prowlingkitkat, I changed that already. Rinny08 - Sorry for your legs and butt. This chapter is for you! because you sat down and readi EVERYTHING in on sitting! YAY! claps for Rinny. And no Piper, this is not the end.

So once again this chapter is for Rinny08, Prowlingkitkat, Eliot Z. Wetherbee, Rocked Bitch and Piper. Also to Slightlypsychoprincess and Lone Butterfly-love you guys to little bitty bits!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26 – Summer Days**

**

* * *

**

Hermione's summer was not going according to plan.

She got used to the bit where she had to be constantly lying to her parents thing. She had already accepted that she was going to have to lie to them for both their safety and hers. They had already asked why she had declined going to France again this summer and why she had been eating weird things like Ben and Jerry's and popcorn and duck (she had previously hated duck.) She had nearly slipped twice but managed to hold her tongue, after all, she did not fancy seeing what they would say if they found out that she was not only pregnant, but married. She had never been more thankful to Professor McGonagall for the glamour charm that hid her 'baby bump' so effectively.

Hermione sighed and pulled her long unruly brown hair into a serviceable ponytail, a few of the more stubborn strands sprung out immediately. Well, those really could not be helped. She had quite a bit more on her mind lately. She was currently sitting in the library near her house reading though yet another book about infantry and baby-care. She was sitting in a nook at the very back and was very careful about keeping a few other books around her that had nothing to do with babies to pretend she was doing some 'light' reading.

Not that anyone would see her. The library was one of those large wood paneled rooms with a second floor, a wide staircase and a veritable labyrinth of shelving. It was uncommonly large and it was one of Hermione's favorite places in the world. A few years ago a whole bunch of the families that lived in the proximity banded together to upgrade the old rundown and musty library. Now, it was equipped with computerized card catalogs and proper air conditioning.

She had spent countless hours since the beginning of summer frantically pouring over these tomes. She had decided against checking out even one of theses books, the librarian was a close personal friend of her parents and if she should realize what kind of book Hermione was reading, she may well inform the Grangers. Her parents in turn were no idiots they would somehow piece everything together and then confront her about it.

And she couldn't let that happen.

So she just spent hours and hours just sitting down and reading title after title. This particular one was very informative, however, it said what every other book she had read on the subject had said: to go see a doctor.

She frowned.

Women had children all the time, healthy children. It wasn't that hard. It looked like al she had to do was push and make that queer la maze breathing sound.

Right?

Right?

This book, however was telling her that so much could go wrong. By not seeing a doctor she was increasing the risk of problems with the position of the child, or mental problems-that really scared her.

She felt the baby kick and pressed her hand to her abdomen where her child was growing steadily.

Did she really want to risk it?

Hermione scanned the page again.

_Women have been giving birth for centuries, many without medication, it is very possible to have a healthy baby with out any medical attention, however, this course of action is not prescribed._

She was a witch, for god sakes. In fact, Madame Pomfrey had given her some prenatal potions back at Hogwarts, but she just wasn't sure that was enough. After all, she wasn't quite sure what they did and she could just hear her mother's voice in her head saying that she needed some sort of scientific assurance.

Bloody doctors.

Her doctor, well, dentist mother was talking I her head for her to go see other doctors about the baby because these dodgy healers were just not enough to assure a healthy child. After all Wizarding people didn't even have electric-hell most couldn't even pronounce it-what could they know?

Hermione sighed and shook her mother out of her head. She sorely wished she could just speak to her mum right now, that was what mums were for but she couldn't ask her mum. She had to make the decision herself. Sorta. She could have asked Draco. But it was wholly possible to have a baby with no doctor examining her right? Right? Besides, if she went to a doctor she not only risked her parents finding out, she risked that the information could fall into the wrong hands and then the Deatheaters would know about it. If she went she endangered her child, if she didn't then she was still endangering her child.

Wow, so this is what everyone talked about when they talked about the responsibilities of motherhood. Whether she liked it or not she had a choice to make and it was not an easy one.

She contemplated for a moment talking to Malfoy. She glanced into her the bag she always kept with her. Everyday she came back to the library she brought it with her. Inside she kept a few note books and a few pens to jot down notes, some candy to sooth her cravings and the two way mirror **he** had given her. She wasn't sure why she always kept it with her. She supposed that it was just right that she could contact him at any time.

She decided against outright talking to him, worried that someone might hear. So, instead she uncapped a felt tip pen and wrote on the mirror hoping he'd be able to read it on the other end.

_Should I go see a doctor?_

She knocked on the mirror and then directed her attention back to her book, wondering how long it would take Draco to reply. She didn't have to wait long, mere moments later she heard a knock on the pane and saw his handwriting on the mirror.

**Is that what all the books are telling you to do?**

She didn't bother to wonder how he knew that she was reading all about it.

_Yes._

**Didn't Pomfrey give you something for the tot?**

_Yes, but I really don't think it's enough._

**I'm not going to be stupid and try to argue about this. You'll do what you want.**

Hermione stared at the mirror surprised. He gave in? Didn't try to talk her out of it? Nothing? At all? There must something going on at his end.

_Draco-_

**You're about to ask me something I know it and before you do, save it.**

_I'm just want to ask what's going on with you._

**Go to that Doctor-as you muggles call them. **There was a pause and then he added: **But be careful. I don't have to remind you of the consequences.**

_No. you don't._

**Don't open your legs for just anyone, Love.**

Hermione rolled her eyes and put the mirror back into her bag. Leave it to Malfoy to turn anything into something lewd. Of course, this was not a particular difficult situation to turn. Oh well, at least was all decided. For some reason she felt better knowing that he had consented. It was probably because now that she had his approval, if anything bad happened he could not get mad at her. That had to be it. They were in this together and they shared responsibility. She was right to ask him.

She did not want to think about anything else. He thought it was okay, she wanted to do it, no more internal debate. No more magic versus science she had had enough of that back when she originally got accepted into Hogwarts.

Hermione sighed and grabbed a particularly wayward curl intending on tucking it behind her ear when she caught a good look at it.

Oh Merlin, a white hair.

Hermione had never been a particularly vain girl. Unlike many other girls in her year she did not pay much attention to her looks, she always had more important things to do.

This however, she could not tolerate.

She yanked it out savagely and got to her feet. She knew one thing, stress was bad for the baby and she was stressing over this. It was better to just risk a tiny bit and go to a doctor. She strode to the front desk and smiled up at the librarian.

Now, as a rule librarians are pale, gray, pinched old ladies who value quiet and mustiness, the librarian in Hermione's municipal library, Miss Howard was not an exception. Usually she was a right stern old bird, but she did have a soft spot of the brainy little girl who had been coming here since she was still in diapers.

"Miss. Howards do you have a phone that I can use?"

The old lady nodded told to go right a head and use it, handed her the telephone and left her alone. She needed to see to a few teenagers that she was sure were going to violate one rule or another.

Hermione smiled hesitantly and dialed a number listed in the book.

She chanced one more look around her suddenly getting that vague prickling at the back of her neck as if she sensed someone was watching her. When she saw no one she sighed and dismissed her sudden feeling as that of major paranoia.


	28. Summer Nights

**Author's note:** Hey everyone, just want to say, I reposted the last chapter -CHAP 26 SUMMER DAYS because a someone informed me of a few gaps in the story thatI had to cover up. be sure to check it out. Also, thanks everyone, Eliot, Prowlingkitkat, slightlypsychoprincess-my faithful reveiws-love you to bits!

Prowlingkitkat, sorry but you'll have to wait till next chapter to see about Hermione because I have to show Draco's summer.

also, This one is for AIMEE, because of something that were put into my line of sight. Really, sometimes criticism really helps writers make their story better. So here's the next chapter enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27 – Summer Nights**

**

* * *

**

The Dark Lord's followers had a strange penchant for lonely houses on hills, a taste that might have arisen from the Little House. This, however was an exception to the rule, this was a rather large abandoned warehouse far away from everything in Dover. It was a large expanse lit by a few over head lamps.

The silence of the place was shattered by a sudden popping. Two figures apparated into the shadowy but clean space that served as this certain safe house's infirmary. Between them an unconscious body was being levitated. The face of the Deatheater was pale and twisted with agony. It seemed that he was under so much pain that he had gone into shock.

"Assistance!" cried the hooded Deatheater on the left. His voice was low and croaky as if he was worried. He was probably a close friend of the one in trouble. The three of them were just out for a night on the town when they had been ambushed by three young Aurors who were just thirsty for blood. The man in between the two others, the injured man was a researcher. He graduated from Hogwarts as top of his class in potions and had been researching potions for Voldemort. He had never harmed anyone.

"What happened?" demanded Nurse-on-call Genella Hansnickety.

"Bloody aurors!" the other one, the hooded figure on the unconscious patient's right snapped. "The bastards decided to use a Thrombosia charm."

A group of about seven Aurors walked into the muggle bar that these three Deatheaters had been out drinking. The Aurors immediately recognized one of the men in their group of about ten as a known Deatheater. The Aurors had begun open fire regardless of the civilians and _muggles_ that were present. There were casualties on both sides and the ministry of magic was left with quite a mess to clean up. The wizards had trashed the bar, uprooted trees and cracked pavement outside and even got a few of the car alarms in the vicinity to go off.

One of them had been caught at the receiving end of a particularly nasty spell, A Thrombosia Charm.

The nurse frowned.

"Oh, dear." She said as his two upright friends lay the patient out on one of the cots. Genella examined him carefully, other than the Dreaded Charm-as the Thrombosia was sometime known as- he was covered with some cuts and bruises and a terrible puncture wound in his abdomen when he had apparently been thrown off his feet and into something sharp. The poor dear was obviously not field trained. "Oh dear, Oh dear,"

"Woman, what are you waiting for?" demanded one of his friends. The man lowered his hood to reveal a dark skinned ban with a mustache. His face was also blood streaked but obviously not to the same extent. "Heal him."

The nurse shook her head. She hated not being able to do more, but she was just not qualified to handle something of this magnitude.

"This is well beyond my abilities," she said apologetically "his only chance is if you take him to Swinthin's."

The two nodded and wasted no time yelling at her. They seemed to understand the gravity of what was happening and they disapparated immediately.

They reappeared in a more professional looking place, sterile and white, they bounded down the well lit halls calling for assistance. One of the younger healers helped them place their charge on a gurney and wheeled them towards one of the most skilled healers in the business.

Swithin's Hospital was a fairly nondescript building in the outskirts of Cornwall, on the outside it was nothing more than a large five structure with a brick edifice. On the inside however it was an advanced and efficient medical center, a Deatheater run hospital with the most skilled pure blooded healers in its employ among them, was the rather famous Draco Malfoy.

The last few weeks had been very routine for Draco. He had spent most of his time between Swithin's Hospital and back at malfoy manor. Besides the brief conversation he had with his wife (barf) he had not spoken with anyone from school and he preferred it that way.

There was a time that he had cringed at the ghastly illness and disfigurations that had befallen the Deatheaters at the hands on the Aurors, even though Draco had never been particularly squeamish at the sight of blood. At one point he had to sprint out of the hospital to vomit at the sight of a mere splinching.

Now, he barely batted a pale eyelash.

The Deatheaters had needed Healers. The war was happening in the back alleys and the tunnels, the anal of society, it was happening in secret but it was happening. The Auror's got treated at St. Mungo's but the Deatheaters had no where to go. Not until Healer Stamos Argyle had decided to pick several promising pure-blooded students and given them a highly comprehensive crash course in Medical Wizardry. No one had taken better to the program than Draco Malfoy.

Since the beginning of the summer before fourth year, Draco had been drilled in every remedy, antidote, healing spell and anesthesiological charm that was known to wizard-kind. He knew how to treat anything from a back ache to dysentery. Last summer was the start of his field training. He had begun to perform checkups, physical exams, small treatments, critical care and magical surgery. The Deatheaters and Hr. Argyle had soon found that Draco had quite an amazing knack for it and he quickly rose though the ranks, almost earning his Healing degree through sheer experience.

Draco had been busy all summer healing the sick-it sounded like such a noble thing to do-it wasn't. He wasn't doing this because he wanted to help people, he did it because he liked being good at something. He also liked being busy and not having to think about everything, and he kept busy. He didn't think have to think about Deatheaters taking his first born or something like that. He could concentrate about something else.

And then A few days ago, he had a conversation with Hermione about doctors. He ended up being paranoid about his father finding out about the tot. He spent the entire dinner that night, walking on eggshells but managed to forget about it when he was called back to Swithin's for an emergency appendectomy.

He had injured wizards coming in at all hours of the day and night.

This time, few nurses and interns (all of whom were older than Draco) rolled a gurney into his exam room, explaining about the Thrombosia charm and the circumstances.

"And these are supposedly the good guys." Draco replied shaking his head. He quickly cast a sterilization charm over the room. He got to work immediately. This case was serious and he could already see several complications about to arise, he needed to preempt them. He sprinkled some anti-biotic biotic powder and then abruptly stopped.

The wizard was going to need medical surgery. Draco took out his wand, cast a cleansing spell and administered a magical incision. A second later, his patient's companions bounded into the room which really annoyed him.

"You put him with a student?" demanded one of them. He was a sallow faced man with limp brown hair.

"This is no student." One of the interns hissed. They were all sitting around watching him with wide eager eyes, this he had gotten used to. The annoying friends barreling into his exam room so he was rather glad at the cold, patronizing reception by the intern who was still talking, "This is-"

"Draco Malfoy." Draco put in with a pale blond eyebrow. "and please don't mind me. I'm just in the middle of extensive open heart surgery to save your comrade's life."

The two men knew of the Malfoys, of course, and fell silent.

A Thrombosia charm, the Aurors had cast a charm that forced the flow of blood back towards the heart too quickly making the heart expand and tear. If the petient had been placed in front of Draco only a mere two minutes after they did, the poor man's heart would have exploded. It was a deeply cruel punishment unfortunately, not a very rare thing these days.

Draco held out his hand for a jar of Anistalsis, a violently yellow concoction that needed to be administered right on the heart to mend the tissue. An intern scrambled to retrieve it for him and he slicked it over the heart, and then massaged it lightly to reverse the flow of blood. Then he pressed the tip of his wand onto the skin next to the incision and muttered the spell to minimize complication.

"Your comrade will be fine." Draco informed the anxious friends. They both seemed to sigh in relief. "He's not field trained his he?" he asked assessing the entire situation with one look at the Deatheaters assembled in front of him. Both men were tanned, rough and rugged, the one on his table was skinny and pale. "You were supposed to be watching him."

Both Deatheaters nodded and looked chastised. It suddenly became apparent to Draco that they had not been nervous because they were friends, the Deatheaters were nervous because they were afraid of the punishment the Dark Lord would administer if he found out that they failed.

Draco felt immediately annoyed by the two men.

"Better watch him closer next time, yeah?" he snapped tersely.

The two older Deatheaters looked at him with a mixture of agreement and resentment. After all, he was talking to them as if he was not ten years younger then them. They said nothing but left the room, their tails between their legs.

Draco Malfoy was a prodigy.

The Dark Lord needed him, his father was influential, and sometime soon it maybe _them_ on the table in his exam room. It would not do to cross him.

The blond boy quickly performed the last of what was needed of him, casting the necessary spells and applying the thick purple paste that he, himself, had brewed earlier that day to knit up the wound.

The interns all scrambled to wheel the patient out and stumbled all over themselves to suck up to him. It really was pathetic.

He was the most talented of his peers, and many of his superiors, that much he knew. He didn't need to be reminded about it so often.

Another thing was that he had realized suddenly that his father was proud of him. Very proud of him.

Wonderful, only a decade and some too late.

Well, Lucius could stuff it for all Draco cared. His father only cared about him now because The Great-and-wonderful Lord Voldemort cared about him now. He was powerful now, talented, essential.

He also did not give so much as a toss to the both of them.

There was a time that he would have done anything, anything at all just to gain his father's praise.

What an ignorant fool he was.

He had come to a decision over the school year to switch sides, his Godfather, however, had encouraged him to just go on what he had been doing for the previous summers and not to let Lucius or anyone expect that he had defected.

He was not going to back the loosing party. As much as he disliked that crack pot old fool of a headmaster, he respected him. Which was more then he could say for the shriveled up mess that was 'His Lord.'

"You serve the dark lord well, young master Malfoy, he smiles upon you." Bid a particularly annoying paramedic. "He will let you into his circle soon."

Draco grinned humorlessly.

He would indeed. But sooner than this buffoon thought and just when Voldemort thought he won, he would be proved very, very wrong.

He won't be smiling then.

* * *

**Author's note: **Dougie Houser doesn't belong to me either.. I just thought that this was so hot. I'm not so sure about this chapter, please tell me how you like it. 


	29. Council

**Author's note: **Hey, everyone, I know that its been a long time but I've been away for a long time. I just got back, and I really hope you guys liked this next installment, I'm starting to get into the deeper plot of the story and the basic reason that its called, 'A Rhapsody of Seven'. Just a warning, this is going to be a while, and I may need to make this one long story into two shorter one.

Hope you all enjoy it! this is For Princess Sapphire and Schnabes, a good friend of mine.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 28 – War Council**

**

* * *

**

Snape was already pacing outside Dumbledore's office when the headmaster opened the door to go down to breakfast. He actually had to double back, when Snape whirled on him.

"Ah, Severus," he greeted, trying to sound pleasant instead of surprised. "I was just about-well, not go to see you, but to go down for breakfast. Are going for some as well? I hear the pancakes are especially fluffy today."

Snape stopped in his tracks and arched a black brown for a fraction of a second.

"I don't eat breakfast." He said dourly.

"Well, you should." Dumbledore said with good humor that should be declared evil so early in the morning. "It's the most important meal of the day." A few moments of intense scowling from the Potions master wiped the smile off of his face. The Headmaster managed to compose himself. "I suppose, however, that you have more important matters to discuss with me other than the important of breaking your fast."

The Potions Master nodded. He set his teeth on edge and tried his very best to suppress his first instinct which was to glower. Albus was the closest thing that he had to a friend.

"This is a matter of some importance." He said. His voice was monotone and he also somehow managed to bite back a small smile at the Headmaster's antics.

Dumbledore smiled again, his blue eyes twinkled. He knew that Snape was slightly amused and was fighting to hide it.

"Well, come in then." He said standing aside to let Snape in. He then followed the Potion's Master to his desk and sat behind it. He leaned back and steepled his fingers and considered Snape carefully. "Very well, Severus, what is it you wish to speak to me about?"

He gestured for the dark haired man to take a seat in one of the plush overstuffed chairs that faced his desk. Snape complied lowering himself onto the soft seat but looked no less comfortable than before.

"The Aurors that were sent to capture Norman Roarke were found."

Dumbledore waited pointedly.

"Dead, of course." He continued the headmaster. He fought not to roll his eyes. "That's seven more of the Ministries men gone and too much time wasted."

He was so frustrated that he could barely keep seated.

Dumbledore's demeanor instantly turned grave, all traces of playfulness and good humor were erased. The look on his face showed quite clearly that he had expected all of this to happen. It was moments like these that showed just how formidable Albus Dumbledore truly was.

"Give them time, Severus." He said soothingly. "This is the first aggressive action they have taken all year. At least they are beginning something." He paused. "I have been expecting something like this for some time now."

Snape shook his head. He knew better than to ask why Albus did not prevent it. Whatever was going on, Dumbledore had a plan, he just liked being a stubborn old coot and always refused to give up details until it was ready.

"They struck blind." Snape said. "They had no idea how many people Roarke would have as security detail."

Dumbledore nodded and plucked a candied lime from the bowl on his desk. He popped it into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

"This Norman Roarke," he asked. "Who is he exactly? What is his importance of him to Voldemort?"

"A potions specialist." Snape answered promptly. "He graduated from Hogwarts at the top of his class about fifteen years ago, long before my time as a Professor, but after my time as a student."

Dumbledore nodded slowly, he was mulling it all over in his impressive brain, and he opened his mouth to question Severus further, knowing that the Potions Master would have the information that he needed.

"Slytherin?" he queried.

Snape shook his head; he knew that Dumbledore was not asking due to the rampant house-discrimination. Voldemort had a tendency to favor his house-mates, he almost never gave Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws any importance, and he had never, ever worked with a Gryffindor.

"Ravenclaw, I believe," he replied without a moment's hesitation. He decided Dumbledore needed more information. "But he is from an old wizarding family. Pure blood back six generations unless I'm mistaken."

Dumbledore nodded, he allowed himself a small smile.

"Which I doubt."

Snape said nothing but accepted the praise.

"What was his assignment?" the old man asked, instantly snapping back into battle-mode.

Snape shook his head.

"There has been no intelligence on the subject. I only learned of his existence and importance a week ago when he almost died at the hands of the Aurors. Voldemort was livid at his body guards and lackeys. Roarke apparently had to be taken to Swithin's Hospital, it was a pretty risky move, exposing Swithin's."

"Swithin's hospital?"

Snape nodded.

"I was unaware of its existence as well." He said. "It's a haven for Deatheaters, an ideal place for an attack. A clinic of a sort, a hospital."

Dumbledore shook his head, taking another lime and wordlessly offering Snape one which the Potions Master declined.

"No." he said. "Not yet. First I want to find out about this Norman Roarke, and what he is studying for the Dark Lord." His face then took a far away look. "I should have known they were being taken somewhere. The damages inflicted over the last few years are too extensive to have been fixed at such a crude facility as a warehouse with cots and a few makeshift healers. The Dark Lord is also stubborn in his belief that muggle medicine can do nothing to help him." He shook his head. "An arrogant, stubborn and foolhardy notion."

"Perhaps," Snape said. "And perhaps our saving grace. Should we not do something about it? Swithin's"

Dumbledore shook his head.

"What happened with Roarke?"

"The Auror's orders were to capture if possible and kill if impossible." Snape recounted. "Typically slapdash of Fudge. He's not thinking with his rational mind at this point."

"He got away?" Dumbledore pressed. He tried not to permit Fudge-bashing of any form no matter how justified.

Snape nodded. He knew that no matter how much Dumbledore disliked Fudge, he didn't allow anyone to put the Minister down.

"He was hit by a Thrombosia Charm." Snape said.

Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up. The Dreaded Charm was only a notch below the unforgivable curses. Not many people had survived it, and those that did spoke of terrible horrendous pain, second only to a Crucio, but more lasting. No matter how powerful the wizard, the Thrombosia Charm could have permanent effects if not treated properly.

"And he survived?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"I don't understand it, though." Snape continued. "This man is a researcher, he is not at all not built for the field life He had never been trained, I would have though he would perish the moment the spell hit and yet someone had managed to save him. Something like that requires a truly skilled healer."

Dumbledore frowned.

"We need more about Swithin's Hospital and the healers that it employs." He said. "That shall be our course of action for now."

Snape nodded, and stood.

"And for Draco and-"

Dumbeldore smiled. He knew that this topic was going to inevitably be brought up. Snape was really quite attached to his godson.

"I have Hermione covered." He said with a solemn nod. "And don't worry about Draco, he can handle himself until such time that he gets back to school. It's only after the child is born that I fear for him."

Severus nodded.

"I know how to handle my affairs." Dumbledore assured him. "Until then, we simply have to wait."

"Very well." Snape said trying to not show his agitation. "We are just going to sit around to find out more about Swithin's and Roarke's work?"

"No." Dumbledore said standing as well. "I want to call a meeting with Filius and Minerva. I shall need to have a talk with Cornelius as well."

"Until then?"

Dumbledore finally smiled again.

"Until then, you eat breakfast, Severus, it's the most important meal of the day."


	30. Sit Down, Relax

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone, I'd like to thank especially DawnaMalfoy. She Makes me feel good about my self. :) Okay I know none of you want to hear from me. So here's the next chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 29 - Sit Down, Relax and Put Your Feet Up**

**

* * *

**

"Good morning, Misses Jones."

Hermione smiled up at the gynecologist. She didn't much look like Hermione anymore, though. Thinking her own appearance and name were too risky, Hermione transfigured her hair, charming it to a much darker shade of brown and worked the unruly curls into smoother waves (this process had taken an hour. Okay. Fine. Ah hour and a half), borrowed her mother's spare spectacles and charmed the lenses into plain glass.

"Alice." she insisted pleasantly. She had reserved the appointment under Alice Trafalger Jones.

"Hello, Alice." the doctor greeted. "I'm Doctor Calendar."

Hermione smiled at the good doctor. She was trying to be calm, really, but she couldn't help but feel a little jittery. This was a paper trail, this visit would be recorded, and if there was anything American crime movies taught her, it was that paper trails could be followed easy as any other trail. The fact that she was wearing a paper gown that was open in the back was really not helping.

Perhaps it was Doctor Calendar, she was a nice looking woman, slightly olive skinned with dark hair pulled off her face and a kind smile.

Hermione nodded.

Dr. Calendar checked Hermione's chart for a few moments, and then glanced back up at her.

"So, Alice, How are you?"

"If I knew the answer to that, doctor," Hermione answered a bit apologetically. "Then I'm afraid you would have had one less patient."

Dr. Calendar laughed heartily, she had a contagious laugh and Hermione found herself wanting to giggle along as well, even if she had no idea why.

"I suppose." The Doctor replied. "I should stop asking that question, however," she winked. "Old habits die hard."

Hermione noticed that the Doctor has a strange accent that sounded like a mix of American and something else. She decided not to comment on it. Maybe it was better that she was foreign. That meant that she hadn't been around for a long time and therefore would not recognize her.

"I know that it can be very scary to come to the doctor's for a check up." Dr. Calendar went on. Walking to the side of the room to put down Hermione's chart and to slip on a pair of latex gloves. "Especially the Ob gynecologist, I should know, I have three of them myself."

Hermione smiled. She would never have guessed, though exceedingly nice, Dr. Calendar didn't seem the mother-type. She studied the woman yet again, as the older woman fiddle with instruments Hermione didn't know. She was unusually slim, and Hermione secretly envied her if she did have children how the hell did she get rid of the maternity fat?

"Such a joy aren't they?" she asked, stifling her thoughts. She had no reason to be suspicious of her doctor. She really had to stop being so paranoid-just because the woman was thin did not mean she was evil.

"Sometimes." Doctor Calendar admitted sheepishly. "And sometimes they aren't." She sighed. "But I assure you, Misses Jones, they are always worth it no matter how much trouble they get into."

Hermione had to agree, it just was the thing one say to something like that. But, she couldn't help but wish that the doctor would get on with it. After all, she was sitting in the middle of a pastel room designed to be soothing (it was not.) wearing a paper gown that had nothing in back except a few fastenings and this would be a very nice conversation if Hermione had not been partially on her back with her legs spread apart and hitched up on metal stirrups.

"It's about time you had your check up." the doctor went on. "I understand that you are six months along?"

"Almost seven." Hermione corrected automatically, and then grimaced as she realized she really shouldn't have said that. The longer she went before getting a check up, the more suspicious she was.

The doctor nodded, she grabbed some gel and spread it on Hermione's stomach. It was frightfully cold. She then began fiddling with some machinery that Hermione supposed was an 'ultrasound'.

"Very well, then." she said. "Let's see just how baby's doing shall we?"

She instructed Hermione to lay back and

"So where is baby's daddy?" asked the doctor conversationally as she pressed an apparatus to Hermione's tummy. She turned and flashed Hermione one of her smiles.

Hermione kept her face bland.

"God knows where." she said, a little harsher than she thought.

The doctor raised her eyebrows; a tiny line appeared between them.

"I beg your pardon?"

Hermione turned to her and then laughed. (Somewhat fakely. Oh god, she had to stop being so paranoid.)

"Oh, pardon me. An inside joke with my husband." she said dismissively. "He's on a business trip to someplace I cannot even pronounce." She paused and then thought to add quickly. " He'll be back before the due date though."

Dr. Calendar's face smoothed into a content smile.

"That's nice."

She ran though the rest of her tests and then pronounced Hermione completely healthy.

"Misses Jones," she remarked. "You are just fine, and the baby, is just fine. In fact, I barely ever get see such a clean record. Something tells me you've been reading several books on the subject." She arched a playful eyebrow at Hermione's blush, then looked though some other things one her clip board. "Do you want to know your baby's sex, Misses Jones?"

Hermione thought for a moment and then shook her head.

"No, that's okay, I want it to be a surprise." she said. In all truth, she just didn't feel right telling Draco when they saw each other again. It was one awkward conversation that she would gladly side step. She said her good byes and then exited the clinic. "I'll see you, Doctor."

"You will, Misses Jones!" Dr. Calendar said as she saw to the next patient.

Hermione left the clinic behind, ducking into the nearest coffee shop to return to her normal appearance getting rid of her heavily pregnant belly and restoring her original hair colour. She knew she would not return to the clinic, nor would she ever see Doctor Calendar again.

She pressed her hand on her (relatively, she never could get rid of _all_ of that ponch.) flat belly, and sighed.

"You're okay." she said. "And that's all I needed."


	31. Letters

**Author's note: **Okay, everyone, Thanks for the lovely Reveiws! Yes, I am going to give you a little more information about everyone's summers. And for those of you who are also Buffy the Vampire Slayer fans, you'll notice that I used the name 'Jenny Calendar' this is equal parts tribute to my favorite showof all time and clue. :D Jenny does not belong to me she belongs to Joss. (And this is not a crossover.) Also This goes off to IceAngel, Lote, and the future Mrs. Daniel Radcliffe-Thanks for the reveiws ALSO for Schnabes its Her Birthday so everyone birthday cheers for her! yay!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 30 - The Letters

* * *

16 July, 1996

Dear Hermione,

How are you? Sick of your parents yet? Did they enjoy the flossing Stringmints me and Ron got for them? We remembered how you said that they liked them so much when you bought some for them back in first year. We thought that maybe would they let you come down to the Burrow for a bit?

You'll enjoy it, 'Mione, I guarantee! It's just not the same without you here. All of us are down here, Bill, Charlie and Percy and the rest.

I'm not trying to force you or anything, of course, but still. The twins are furious that you refused to come for their last real summer. They're going off to start the joke shop they've been talking about. The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes-you remember? Yeah, they've got a place already in Diagon Alley they're going to start it in August and they want to see all of us before they go.

I figured you would rather hear this all from me than from Ron. He hasn't really told me what happened between you two in detail but you seem to be friends again and thank God. I knew that you two would bury the hatchet eventually and be friends again at some point.

Hope to see you soon, Mione.

Your friend,

Harry

18 July, 1996

Draco,

I hear that you are doing very well.

I am proud of you.

Your father,

Lucius Malfoy

19 July, 1996

Father,

Thank you

Your son,

Draco

26 July, 1996

(The bright green, yellow and pink envelope immediately began to poke the recipient and say in a shrill voice, "come to the party, come to the party" AWK! "polly want to party.")

CONGRATULATIONS!

You have been invited to the Wesley's twin's 'The End of Our Reign' goodbye party.

It's at the Weasley family burrow,24 August, 6:00 PM onwards

We know we'll see you there.

31 July, 1996

Dear HARRY POTTER ,

The happiest of birthday greetings from HERMIONE GRANGER . You have received a copy of QUIDDITCH: A COMPLETE GUIDE 

We thank you for you business. Please shop at the Owl's R Us again for all your wizarding needs.

2 August, 1996

Dear Hermione,

Thanks for the book, it was incredible.

Are you coming to the End of the Reign of the Weasley twins' party? Its going to be brilliant I'm sure, they're having it in the back lot of the burrow where we had dinner that one time remember?

Hope to see you soon,

Harry

4 August, 1996

HERMIONE GRANGER, WE ARE LEAVING IN A FEW WEEKS TO START UP OUR JOKE SHOP SO GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE RIGHT NOW AND GIVE US SOME GOOD BYE SUGAR. WE WANT EVERYONE THERE FOR OUR END OF THE SUMMER PARTY.

EVERYONE, WE REPEAT EVERYONE WILL BE THERE. WELL, MAYBE NOT THE SLYTHERINS AND THE HUFFLEPUFFS AND A FEW RAVENCLAWS,

BUT YOU GET WHAT WE MEAN. IF YOU DO NOT SHOW YOUR FACE WE ARE PERSONALLY GOING TO TORTURE YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR ADULT LIFE.

AND SORRY FOR THE HOWLER, WE JUST WANTED TO SEND ONE TO SOMEONE BECAUSE THEY ARE REALLY FUN AND WE'VE RECIEVED SO MANY OF THEM WE WONDERED WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE TO BE ON THE OTHER SIDE.

AND HARRY AND RON MISS YOU.

AND SO DOES GINNY.

AND MUM SAYS THAT SHE'LL MAKE YOU YOUR FAVORITE PIE WHEN YOU GET HERE.

AND NOT TO FORGET, IF POSSIBLE, THE SPARK PLUGS FOR DAD.

YES.

THANKS

THE WEASLEY TWINS.

7 August, 1996

Dear Weasley's and Harry,

Thanks for the invite, sorry I can't go. Off in France, unfortunately. Enclosed are the spark plugs for your father.

Always,

Hermione

9 August, 1996

Dearest Hermione,

Thank you ever so much for the spark plugs.(Scratched out writing) Everyone says hello, and indeed are trying to vandalize my letter.

(More scratched out writing)

I do wish to tell you, though, that everyone here misses you dearly. Personally Molly and I (Even more scratched out writing and what looked like a burn mark.)wish to see you soon.

Sincerely,

Aurthur Weasley

PS. Ginny is insisting that I add this, We can floo you in from Paris if you like.

14 August, 1996

Dear Mr. Weasley,

Thanks for the offer. If that can be done, then sure I'll go, but I don't want to be a burden. (Crossed out writing) So only come if it's really no problem. I can only stay for the weekend though. (More Crossed out writing.) My Aunts address is enclosed. Maybe there s a ministry checkpoint near here? It might be risky to floo straight from here.

Thanks again for every thing, Mister Weasley.

Sincerely,

Hermione

19 August, 1996

Dear Gin, Harry, Ron and the Twins,

Okay, okay I'm coming. I'll be there for the party but I have to leave soon after OKAY? Happy now?

Always,

Hermione

20 August, 1996

Dear 'Mione,

YES! We are very happy now.

(A large burn mark)

Sorry that was a filibuster Firework. One of George's great ideas.

Love and pie,

The Weasley's and Harry

PS: Dad is sending us (the twins) to come get you on the 29th.

20 August, 1996

How are things?

D

21 August, 1996

D,

Fine.

H


	32. The 1st

**Author's note: **Okay, This Chapter is for YouKnowWho, because she pestered me forEVER to post this chapter. ANd because while the rest of you are reading this, she's sitting in the dark of her house. She's got a black out. So this one is for her.

ProwlingKitKat noticed thatI buggered up the dates so I've fixed them. And yes, Snogalicious22 This is going to be a Draco/Hermione fic. I just really don't find it in Character for them to to just fall in love. I think it's a long process for fighting and flirting or what YouKnowWho calls _flighting_. So here's the rest. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 32 – Septermber The 1st

* * *

September the first.

Draco Malfoy sat back in his compartment he was alone for once and quite happy to be so. As soon as he had set one of his dragons hide boots on platform nine and three quarters Crabbe and Goyle had flanked him, up until now. They had left him to his own devices in favor of tracking down the Candy cart and Draco knew from previous experience that they would be gone for the majority of the remainder of the trip. So he was just going to sit down and revel in his solitude for the time being.

The door slid open.

He felt his good humor immediately disappear. He wondered what had happened, why they were back so soon. Perhaps they had been sent away on pain of never being allowed to buy from the candy cart ever again. That had shooed them away last time, but that had at least taken two hours.

Draco had been counting on just two hours for him to read or otherwise just spend sometime alone.

Oh, well.

"My, my" he drawled. "That was uncharacteristically quick. Did they send you out already?"

He looked up expecting to see his thick-headed body guards and instead to saw Hermione Granger-Malfoy. Her chocolate eyes were wide; she obviously had not expected to see him. He eyed her curiously. She looked completely normal, not at all like the eight months pregnant soon-to-be-mother that she was.

"Well this is a surprise." he said recovering quickly. He decided she must be hiding her pregnant belly behind a glamour charm. "Good day, love, you are looking well."

Hermione scowled at him. She had gone all summer with out him and had lost some of her hostility rationalizing that they were stuck together and he had tried to make amends of some sort. He also hadn't been beastly to her for a while. But as soon as she saw him and heard his mocking tone as he looked her from head to tow all her benevolent feelings disappeared and she remembered just why she hated him so much.

Because he was a lecherous, stuck-up git, that's why. AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT.

"That's because for a moment, there, I forgot all about you."

He smirked.

"I'm heartbroken." he said. In a way he rather missed her 'witty' garbs. After all, for the entire summer he had been working and everyone was too busy kissing his arse to banter with him. And all work and no play made Draco a dull boy.

"That's a surprise," she snapped. "I didn't think you had a heart to break."

Draco smirked.

"Oh, now I'm really wounded."

"I know I'm supposed to be saddened by that fact, and yet I'm exhilarated." She said with a wicked smile.

"What is this? The noble Gryffindor priss inflicting mental harm upon another?" he asked incredulously, she could tell he was mocking her. When ever he was actually bring serious, Draco never changed his tone. "Whatever shall Dumbledore say when he hears about this?"

"He won't mind." she said crossing her arms and smiling sweetly. "After all you hardly count. I don't think his empathy extends to one who is not a human being."

"Well, I know that it's hard to believe that someone as perfect as I am can still be considered human-"

That made Hermione narrow her eyes with annoyance, which of course made Draco's eyes almost twinkle with excitement.

"You have your flaws." she interrupted glaring at him. She was beginning to get very, very annoyed at him.

Draco quirked an eyebrow.

"Being perfect isn't about being flawless, love." He said with a smirk. "Its about having flaw in all the right places."

He coupled what he was saying with a slight buck of his hips and lecherous smile.

Hermione didn't seem to get his meaning at first because she just peered at him cluelessly. His seedy smile, however, gave him away and she predictably huffed, scoffed and blushed all at the same time.

Her prissy, virginal reactions to his innuendos never failed to amuse him.

"Draco, is that really all you think about?" she demanded trying to sound firm. "You've been sleeping around haven't you?"

"Let's not get carried away, love." he said with a grin.

She glared at him pointedly.

"Love, you don't even like me. This mockery of a marriage is done simply for the benefit of my son and **he** is the only one I have obligation to." He said, his mood switching from playful to stormy, the evidences of which he hid carefully. He didn't appreciate her peering into his life. He had enough people doing that already. "And further more, I'm quite sure you don't really care who I'm **sticking it to**." He purposely used crude words to get the message through that it was simply none of her business. "So what this is is a pregnant moment for the purpose of which, I can't-No-I don't want to fathom."

Hermione recoiled for a moment, he was upset. As in, really very upset. He never used common language unless he was upset.

It didn't occur to Hermione that she could now read a little bit of Draco's emotions. She knew how to decipher the clues. His posture and his voice didn't change, even the playful tone didn't change, but he was closed off and it would be wise to change the subject. Of course, that didn't mean Hermione was going to.

"You have haven't you?" she snapped. "You probably left an entire string of one-night-stand and such all over the continent!"

He rolled his eyes.

"No, love." He said seriously making a point to meet her eyes so that she knew he was serious. "I have not."

Hermione's teeth snapped together with an audible click. She had expected a lewd comment or some sort of barbed retort. His simple, sincere denial surprised her. She wanted to ask him why, but she just couldn't seem to word the question, even in her head, without blushing.

"So." his expressions turned unreadable once again. "How was your summer?"

If she was thrown again at the abrupt subject change she made no mention of it. She responded at first with a glare, but at his prolonged silence decided to answer him.

"Malfoy free." she replied easily.

He arched his eyebrows. He mentally shook his head. She really did love to leave herself open to insults.

"That seems rather impossible seeing as how you, my love,-"

Her eyes widened and then narrowed into slits as she realized just what he was going to say. He had said it before and it never failed to piss her off. She looked like she very much wanted to scream but was holding it back with all her might.

"Don't." she warned poking her index finger at him

"-are very much a Malfoy."

Hermione knew that she was not going to win this battle, so she witched tactics and subjects.

"What did I say about calling me 'love'?"

"Not to do it." he said easily. He was reveling in her complete and utter displeasure. He found his lips twitch into a smile almost unconsciously as she looked like she was going to shoot steam out of her ears. "So what brings you here?"

Hermione took a deep healing breath and counted to ten.

"I was looking for Harry and Ron." she informed him. "And you, where are your-how did you put it? Mindless-adoring fans?" she grinned. He had left her an opening as well. "Don't you feel bad now that they've left you all alone?"

All the playfulness that had been apparent in his mood was gone in an instant. His expression became an unreadable mask once again.

Hermione cocked her head to one side and studied him. His armor had gone up, His expression cold, his voice neutral and his stance closed.

"I prefer it that way."

Hermione found she was interested, in spite herself. She twitched, she was actually uncomfortable when his face went blank. She really would rather deal with his sarcastic comments and witty, razor sharp barbs than his complete lack of any reaction or emotion.

"Do you?" she asked, the scorn and ice in her voice replaced by honest curiosity. Hermione was a kind-hearted friendly person by nature the very idea that someone would rather be alone than with his friends confused her. "You don't like to be with them at all?

"Did you really think that I enjoy spending time with them, Love?" he asked his tone was mildly incredulous.

She nodded slowly.

"They are your friends." she clarified, trying to comprehend what it would be like not to want to be amongst one's friends. After a pause of silence she added an unsure, "Right?"

Draco's laugh was chilling.

"Friends?" he said shaking his head, still chortling coldly. "How very Gryffindor of you." he his voice melded back to laughter. "Honestly."

"What do you mean?" she demanded heatedly. She did not appreciate how he turned something she was proud of being-a Gryffindor-and turned it into an insult. He seemed to be good at that. He managed to also make her intelligence-which she was also proud of into something to be ashamed of.

He also was still laughing.

"I said what I mean, love, I don't like being around my-" his smile didn't each anywhere else on his face. "As you so quaintly call them-friends."

"Well, if you hate them so much why don't you just try and find some new friends." She said rationally.

"So, Love, I never got a straight answer, how was your summer?"

Hermione almost fell out of her chair.

"Are actually inquiring about my summer?" she asked huffily. "this isn't another shoddy subject change?"

He seemed to be having an internal battle, to keep his defenses up or to smirk. To keep his defenses up or to smirk. It was a really difficult choice.

"No, love, I'm actually changing the subject." He said, and smirk it was. "I completely planned on tuning you out three minutes into the" he raised his voice to a comical pitch. "'Oh! It was the best summer ever but only because I got to spend it with the people that I love.'-mantra."

"You know," she replied with an annoyed eye roll. "If you were a little less prickly maybe you could actually have friends."

"There is so much irony here, I could write a poem."

"Irony?" she said. "I though barbed comments and veiled insults were all the tradition with the two of us."

"You brought up the possibility that I may one day have friends. I'm stunned to my very teeth." His smirk deepened.

"You can be stunned to teeth?" Hermione asked, with a pointed arch of her eyebrow.

Draco stared at her for a second and then laughed, with more mirth this time. Shaking his head at her completely ludicrous bitch-y stance when matched with her nonsensical retort.

"What?" she demanded.

Draco didn't stop laughing.

"You know what?" she said crossly. "It really wasn't that fun-"

And just as quick as his laughter came, it stopped.

"Draco, what is going on with you?" she repeated.

Draco did not reply, instead, his head snapped to the side, silver eyes narrowed. A moment later he shook it off, but when he turned back to Hermione, his face was grim.

"So very lion's mane-minded to believe that just because you say that you are friends mean that you **are **actually friends." he paused and smirked at her. "It's rather like those who believe that just because two individuals are married they love each other dearly." He shook his head. "Obviously, not the case, seeing as how we do not love each other. That sort of idealism has no place here. Run home, little Gryffindor," he said lowly. "Before my **friends** come and find you."

Hermione eyed him strangely and then left the compartment. She made her way down the corridor keeping her eyes open for Ron and Harry. Just then, she heard some thumping noises, something told her that those were produced by a pair of thug-like Slytherins. She ducked into the nearest empty compartment and watched from the window to see them thump by. They had a reputation of beating on others who got in their way, especially after summer holidays. When they had passed, she quietly slid out of there and continued her search for her friends. It was not until after she had reunited with them that she thought back to her conversation with her pseudo husband.

Had he warned her?

If Crabbe and Goyle had seen her they would have roughed her up for sure and that would have harmed her baby. Had Draco known that? Had he cared enough to help her avoid it?

"Hermione!" Ron called. "Five way exploding snap."

Hermione's smiled and turned her thoughts back to her friends and away from Draco Malfoy.

Back in his car, Draco sat with his 'friends'. Remembering what _she_ had said about them earlier. They had apparently learned of the joy of 'take-out' and had brought back so much food they could have fed the entire population of the Hogwarts express.

And as they ate they talked.

It was actually rather frightening. Like a series of unintelligible grunts between strange squeak sounding things.

Draco wondered why on earth his father thought they were actually smart enough to keep up the oh so important task of being his arse-faced shadows.

"Draco, didn't you find that funny, man? Huh?" Goyle said with a piggish snigger, which turned into an even more piggish snort.

Funny, Draco hadn't thought Goyle had enough neurons to register humor, much less actually get a joke.

Nevertheless, he turned to him and Vince and Greg and fixed them with his icy, steely quartz glare. One that told them that quite frankly, he was not finding anything funny.

"Aw, Greg, you know Draco never finds anythin' funny!" he said. "And askin' 'im, it's like getting salt from a stone or somethin'"

Draco didn't bother to correct him. (blood from a stone.) It was just too much trouble, instead he focused on the scenery that was flashing by the window and did his best to ignore the two ignoramuses currently occupying his compartment..

"Yah, you know how hard it is to make Draco laugh." Goyle said slapping Crabbe with a force that would have probably sent a regular student flying through the window. "Someone's gotta be like, dying or something."

Draco's head popped up. Something that Greg said actually hit him, he tuned out the rest of the statement, but for the very first time in his life, Greg was right. It was hard to make him laugh, and he didn't do it often.

He shook his head in a strange kind of wonder.

_She_ had made him laugh.

Twice.


	33. Back in Hogwarts

**Author's note: **Okay, everyone, I hope you all enjoyed my little fluffy goodness in my last chapter-consider that to be the first crack in Draco's armor. :) Okay, for everyone who's asked, The baby is indeed coming in September, so be ready for that coming up. This chapter is relatively short and is meant really as a filler, so no complaints about nothing really being done, this chapter is essential in its own way. I'll post the next chapter pretty quickly after this one.

This one is for DawnaMalfoy who went so far as to inquire about the state of YouKnowWho-a close personal friend of mine. So kudos to you girl, This chapter and the one where the baby comes are both yours!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 31 – The Relief of Being Back at Hogwarts

* * *

Returning to Hogwarts castle was a relief for everyone.

Ron was glad to be back with his friends, glad that Hermione was among them again. He was glad that she was talking to him, glad that they had survived a year without being killed. Harry was just glad to be at Hogwarts again and well, not dead. He was glad that Voldemort had not struck against him last year. Ginny was glad that she was closer than ever to getting Harry just where she wanted him so she could use her wily woman wiles on him. He had opened up to her more over this summer than he had ever.

Hermione, however, was glad for a lot of things, she was glad that her baby was okay, she was glad she was back at Hogwarts, she was glad her pregnancy was almost over and someday soon she was going to have a little baby to show for everything, and lastly, she was glad that she didn't have to do this all alone. She had Dumbledore, and Mc Gonagall and a few others. She also had Draco. Well, maybe she was not so glad about the last part.

The Great Hall was lit and Hermione prepared for yet another Grand beginning of the Year feast. The sorting ceremony was always a cause of a celebration. She eagerly watched as one by one the first years got put into the different houses.

She was about ready to tuck into some food, when she realized that food had not appeared. She glanced around wondering if the other tables were the same.

"Harry," she said, "What's going on?"

Harry's green eyes looked clouded and confused. He looked around as well and then up to look at the teacher's table, Dumbledore was still standing.

"This is curious." he said. "Something weird is going on."

"What?"

"A transfer student." Ron pitched in.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up and she looked at the stage. It seemed she was too wrapped up in her own little thoughts, to realize that Dumbledore was still talking.

"He was talking about an attempt on-" Harry had begun explaining what Dumbledore had said when he suddenly trailed off.

Hermione looked up to see a pale petite girl with long, straight dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. She walked with hesitant grace up to the tripod stool she picked up the sorting hat. She barely placed it on her head before it yelled out RAVENCLAW.

"Harry?" asked Hermione, she waved her hand in front of his face. "Harry?"

Harry snapped to.

"What?"

Hermione glanced from Harry to the girl and smirked.

Harry stared at her.

"If I didn't know any better," he said scowling at Hermione. "I would say you looked a hell of a lot like Malfoy in that second."

Hermione froze.

At once Harry blanched, instantly contrite at calling his friend one of the ultimate-in their eyes-insults. He had no idea why that had popped out. But the teasing smirk on Hermione's face had just so reminded him of their Slytherin nemesis.

"Oh, god, sorry." he sputtered, as Hermione relaxed but still looked a little troubled. "That was probably the worst thing I could say I have no idea why I said that, I swear!"

She could have replied but at the precise moment, the food appeared and Hermione dove into it like Ron would after starving himself for weeks. Ginny, Ron and Harry all stared at her.

"Is it me or did Ron and Hermione exchange bodies or something?" Ginny said, her gaze going straight for Harry as usual. She watched a Hermione piled her exorbitant amounts of food on her plate.

"Or at least stomachs." Harry added watching her with wide eyes.

"Is that what I look like?" Ron asked, looking a little bit disgusted.

Hermione ate on not even paying attention that they were talking about her. As far as she was concerned, there was food and she was ravenous.

"Something like that." Harry said amusedly, he turned away from Hermione and grinned at Ron. "But worse at least Hermione chews with her mouth closed."

Ron scowled.

"That's pretty gross."

"Really gross more like."

"Hermione, what is up with you?" Ron asked turning to Hermione.

She shrugged, chewing everything delicately with her mouth closed and refusing to talk while she had food in her mouth. At least those two things separated her from Ron, he didn't chew with his mouth closed and he usually spayed everybody in whatever he was eating in an attempt to talk. a second later she realized just what she was doing and how much she was eating in front of her friends that had no idea she was pregnant and shook her head vigorously. She hurriedly forced everything in her mouth down and barely took time enough to take a deep breathe before saying,

"I just really missed the food here." she said. "That's all."

"Whoa." Ginny said, still quite amazed her friend's food consumption. "It looks like you missed it a lot."

"Somehow this place became like home." she said. "I miss the food, the people, everyone and everything."

"Yeah, come back here to schoolwork and crushing responsibility from the carefreeness of summer." Ron shook his head. "Only Hermione would feel bad about sitting around and not doing anything productive."

Hermione chocked on a caper at this point. Over the entire summer she had been massively productive. (Let's ignore the fact that her 'productivity' got her in this mess in the first place.) Even when she was sitting around doing nothing she was making life! Can anything BE more productive than that?

"She must feel great now." Harry said laughing.

That got another minor choke and then a sudden bright brilliant grin because she just realized that she did feel great now. She had gotten over the summer of her pregnancy, what she had supposed was going to be the hardest part. She was back at Hogwarts where everyone was going to protect her. She was here with her friends, and they were laughing together, she was going to be fine.

"What can I say?" she asked polishing off the last of the roasted chicken on her plate and grinning like the Cheshire cat. "It's such a relief."


	34. Expected

**Author's note: **Hey everyone, to make up for such an insubstantial chapter AND for taking so long to update, Here is the next two chapters-I just combined them. So Now you all Have one WHOPPER of a chapter! So this goes out to the Future Mrs. Daniel Radcliffe who's shameless sucking up has earned her a mention AND to ProwlingKitKat Who always reveiws me and doesn't get anough recognition! And also to the lot of you who reveiw even when there's nothing to reveiw. 

Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 33 – Expected Announcements

* * *

Now that everyone was back at school, everything fell back into pattern. The Slytherins all hated the Gryffindors, Professor Snape was as oily a son of a git as he had ever been, Peeves still picked on the first years and got on everyone else's nerves, and the ghosts still flitted around the school being translucent and melancholy-save Nearly Headless Nick who was as cheerful as ever. Madame Pince still snapped at the students and over charged for late fees, Dumbledore still handed out sweets-muggle and wizard alike-and the Creevy brothers still had big watery eyes and walked around with cameras flashing.

This year was the beginning of NEWTS classes and many people's schedules were suddenly and considerably lightened. This, however, was not the case for Draco Malfoy.

Young Draco had no clear idea what he aspired to be and he figured that he would just buy a few hundred companies and delve into everything. Unfortunately, there was no NEWTS course for that, so he just had to take everything, its not as if it was all dreadfully hard, after all he did have the marks.

The OWLS had come in at the end of August, one day before they all had to leave for Hogwarts, Draco had looked at his test scores and was surprised in spite of himself. He was a proud bastard but he didn't expect to do this good. He had scored Outstanding in everything save Care of Magical Creatures (poor) in which he insulted the Hogwarts game keeper to the best of his ability and Divination (exceeds expectations). He had never actually taken divination as one of his subjects, in fact he thought that it was rather stupid. He had just written 'we are all going to die' on every blank space meant for an answer.

The first month of school was quite like any of the other months, save the fact that he had to spend more time with Hermione. Still, until she delivered the baby, they would only get to spend minimal amounts of time together, and that level was pretty tolerable. He had to admit, however, that it was spooky to see her looking relatively normal if a little rounder than before.

They spent their time in their suite of rooms, mostly reading or studying, she was hardworking student and he was a slack-off who wanted to avoid making small talk with his wife.

His wife.

Draco was not under the illusion that Hermione Granger-Malfoy would one day love him for who he was. He had no redeeming qualities save his money and his aristocratic features. Well, he did have some redeeming features, but at not qualities she'd appreciate (i.e. nobility, bravery, truth and some other straight arrow Gryffindor swill.). Besides, he had no use for the romanticized images of matrimony, nothing about his life was romanticized, why should it start now? Anyway, he had always thought that he would probably marry for a merger or an alliance. Pureblooded children were pawns on board to their parents. It was not something Draco liked, but it was something that he had always had to live with.

So life went on business as usual and more often that not, Draco's thoughts turned to his son or daughter, he wondered what he or she would be like, if he or she would look like himself of Hermione.

If he or she would be as powerful as either of them.

Draco was under no illusions, he knew that he was an exceptional student, this heightened by the fact that he didn't work to get the grades he did receive, not to mention he was almost a fully qualified Medical healer and well, Hermione Granger-Malfoy was almost legendary with her marks and her power.

He would have expected that she had gotten an 'outstanding' in everything, which he was surprisingly mistaken. She had gotten an 'exceeds expectations' in ancient Runes, the girl practically cried when she saw the E marring her brilliant record.

He wished desperately that she wouldn't cry. He never knew what to do with girl who cried. The only time he had ever been in the presence of a crying girl, he was with his mother and thankfully he did not have to do much then as his father had taken care of it. He had hugged her and stuff, Draco just had to look empathic. Something told him that if a girl cried around him and he just looked at her all empathic she would slap him.

He exhaled as silently as he could, he would not allow it to be classified as a sigh.

For once he was down in the Slytherin boy's dormitory and he was alone. his father had finally eased up on his security. This was probably because he was being such a nice little home wrecking, murdering, cowardly Deatheater.

In all truth, Draco still had another couple of months before he had to worry about the whole Deatheater thing. Voldemort only ever accepted anyone older than seventeen and a day, and very few people even made it in at such a young age. Ever since Draco had turned eleven his father had been angry with him, punishing him for not growing fast enough.

Oh yes, of course, because beating him was really going to do the trick.

Draco decided that he was not going to brood like a ponce in the dim light and do something productive so he pulled out the book he was reading, "To Kill a Mockingbird" by Harper Lee. He glanced around to make sure he was well and truly alone. He didn't want it common knowledge that he was obsessed with muggle literature.

He was halfway through the eighteenth chapter

When suddenly the door burst open revealing Blaise Zabini one of the few people Draco actually tolerated. Draco closed the book and got ripped his wall hanging to the side.

"Malfoy?" Blaise said in something that very nearly was an imperative tone of voice. "Get down into the common immediately!"

Draco stared at him, none of the Slytherins, even the seventh years, ever _dared _speak to Draco Malfoy like that.

"What is going on, Zabini?" he asked coldly.

Blaise immediately backed down a notch, he wasn't afraid of Draco Malfoy, merely respected him and Blaise Zabini knew his place and that was not in the way of Draco.

"Professor Snape wants to see you immediately." he said and then added hastily. "Don't ask me why."

Draco nodded once and then got up from his bed pushing passed Zabini and descending the staircase. As soon as he reached the common, he knew something was wrong. It occurred to him that thought the Potions master was head of the Slytherin house; he had barely ever seen Snape actually in the Slytherin common room. Whenever he needed to see a student, he sent a note or sent someone to fetch the student. He had never come to collect the student he wished to see himself.

"Professor?" Draco asked, his voice only a tad shakier then normal. He was inwardly struggling to keep himself in check. Outwardly he was as serene as usual. He knew, however, that Snape saw through him quite effectively. He only hoped that no one else did. At the corner of his eye he just noticed Zabini not so subtlety listening on whatever professor Snape had to say.

Draco glared at him for a moment and Zabini rolled his eyes and slunk away, but effectively blocked any of the other boys from listening in on the conversation.

Obviously, the Potions Master noted this as well because he gestured towards the door of the Slytherin common. The wall slid aside at once to accommodate the professor and his star pupil.

"We have a problem, Master Malfoy." Snape said in a conversational tone. "Please come with me."

Draco nodded he understood. Snape inclined his head and turned his heel, Draco followed after him without a backward glance. Once they were a good ways away, Snape allowed Draco to walk level with him.

The professor cast a hasty glance around to make sure that no one was snooping. He muttered a spell under his breath.

"Very well, we can speak freely now." He said lowly. "Draco-"

"What is it, professor?" Draco repeated this time more desperately, it was more emotion than he had ever shown anyone in his life. Something was coming.

"Your wife has just had her water broken." Snape said simply, rather thrown at the genuine feeling in his glacial young godson, "She's been calling for you."

Draco was flabbergasted. She was calling for him? Hermione Granger-Malfoy was calling out for him?

"She's what?"

"Been calling for you." Snape repeated. "She really is a remarkable actress.

Draco shook his head.

"No, Professor." He said. "She's not acting and she's going to rip me a new on for being late."

With that Draco broke into a run towards the hospital wing, leaving Snape to stride quickly after him. The Potions Master knew better than to call after Draco, his son was coming and he was late enough as it is.

* * *

As soon as he broke into a run Draco was sure he had played his part well, he even threw the doors open to the Hospital wing a little bit stronger than he had to.

Even though he was a Malfoy and was always taught to exude a dignified air, he figured that any father would be excited at the prospect of the birthing of his first child. And seeing as how he was late, he needed to look hurried and anxious.As soon as he burst in and immediately spotted Hermione, Madame Pomfrey and Professor Mc Gonagall looked up to stare at him for such uncharacteristc behaviour. They were, thankfully the only other inhabitants of the infirmary.

He wasn't sure what would have happened if they were not, though he supposed that Dumbledore would see to it that no one else would be able to enter the infirmary at this time.

"Draco!"

He snapped back to the situation at hand. He strode quickly up to his-insert snort here-wife and took her hand.

"Did I miss anything, love?" he asked.

Hermione was biting her lip, but she shook her head.

"Just a few HUNDRED contractions." she snapped. She was pale, but her cheeks were flushed and her dark hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat. She squeezed his hand, harder than she needed to in his opinion and he very nearly winced. "WHERE have you been?"

Draco bit back the initial urge to snap at her that he was very sorry that he was unable to pencil her unexpected labor into his appointment book ahead of time. It was an unfortunate consequence of being UNEXPECTED.

He couldn't very well say that and seem to be a doting husband. No, that would not do at all. So instead he said:

"It doesn't matter, love, I'm here now."

And then he nearly kicked himself for sounding so terribly mushy. The fact that he had pulled it off with a straight face however, was a feat.

Hermione seemed surprised at this too because she let go of his hand and stared at him incredulously. She thought even that was a little too sappy for the situation. Luckily no one had been to be paying too much attention on him.

Madame Pomfrey materialized at Draco's elbow. She had left Hermione's bedside when Draco arrived, it seemed that she was checking if her pre-natal anesthesiatric potion was finished. Just as she was about to hand Hermione her potion, the girl scrunched up her face and let out an anguished groan. This time, Draco did wince as the hand that he was so very happy to have back in his possession was squeezed back to the point of popping off yet again. He snuck a glance at professor McGonagall and could have sworn the head of the Gryffindor house was smirking in perverse pleasure.

She would probably never forgive him from preventing Hermione Granger from getting together with some other Gryffindor and producing the Gryffindor head boys and head girls of tomorrow.

"The contractions are five minutes apart." she said dryly, plainly addressing Madame Pomfrey.

The nurse nodded.

"Nearly there, Hermione." she said, her tone a lot gentler than she usually used to "I have something for the pain."

She handed Hermione the goblet of light pink potion and Hermione grabbed it drinking it down greedily. Draco couldn't help but sniff it and check the colour just to make sure that I was a proper maternal pain potion. He chocked it all up to pre-fatherhood jitters. Gynecology was really the only branch of medicine that he had not explored and he felt helpless. It was a feeling he found that he loathed and never wished to repeat again in his life.

"God!" Hermione cried collapsing back into the bed and closing her eyes. "You couldn't have given that to me like five hours ago?"

"Five hours ago?" Draco spoke up sounding mildly alarmed. "And I was only informed ten minutes ago?"

McGonagall nodded.

"It seems Miss Granger thought she had the stomach flu." she informed him. "In fact she came to asking if it would harm the baby."

"Professor Snape seemed to be under the impression that her water just broke." Draco countered.

McGonagall smiled a tight lipped smile.

"Yes, well," she said. "I would like to see you try and explain the matters of human births to Severus Snape."

Draco had to fight not to laugh at that visual. That the Potions Master would know anything or even want to know anything about babies or even children was an absurd thought.

"Point taken." he said impassively.

The transfiguration teacher nodded briskly and then arranged her features in her patent stern scowl. Draco was a little grateful for this. He was not used to seeing Professor Mc Gonagall in a non-teacher role. It was just-rather strange. Almost like seeing Dumbledore at the beach.

No, Dumbledore at the beach was weirder.

"I shall inform the rest of your teachers that you two are to be excused for the rest of classes today." she said in a business-like manner, but she allowed a small smile. "And I shall return later with the headmaster."

Draco nodded turning his attention back to his wife unconsciously checking her vitals to see if everything was fine. The girl in question, obviously had no idea what he was doing.

"Thank you, professor!" Hermione said weakly from where she was trying to get some rest on the bed. "For everything. I could not have gone through any of this without you."

At Hermione's words, the formidable older witch's smile became a lot more genuine. And everyone said Snape openly favored the Slytherins, Mc Gonagall was currently displaying how much she favored _Hermione Granger-Malfoy_ above everyone else.

"You forgetting about me, love?"

Hermione scowled at him and turned her attention back to her professor.

"You are very much welcome, Hermione" Mc Gonagall said appearing not to have heard Draco, she then strode briskly up the door to exit the hospital wing, but paused before she stepped though them. She turned and looked straight at Draco. She sighed as of to steel herself at what she was about to say, like she realy really did not wasn't to be saying them.

"Congratulations, Master Malfoy." she said. "I am happy for you."

Draco stared at her until she left a moment later, just dwelling in the weird moment that had just happened. Then he shook his head and turned his attention back to Hermione. Who seemed to be dozing off when she her eyes suddenly flew open and she reached desperately for Madame Pomfrey.

"Now! Now!" she said. "The baby is coming now!"


	35. Outside

**Author's note: **Hey eveyone, its been forever! I know... so uhm, here's the next chappie, and it has baby malfoy in it... its my peace offereing so don't pelt me with tomatoes. Also this one goes out to my goodfriend DawnaMafloy. She owes me some stuff too! hahahahaha

**

* * *

**

Chapter 34 – On the Outside

* * *

Draco was pacing. This was all part of the act, he told himself. He did not want to inside the hospital wing hearing Granger's-he didn't even bother to correct himself it would only depress him further-screams and her squeezing the life out of his hand. No he didn't need to be present at his child's birth.

Right?

Damn. He couldn't even convince himself. Like it or not he wanted to be there for this. He didn't want to become Lucius, almost not noticing that he had children at all.

As soon as Hermione's impassioned scream broke out Madame Pomfrey had demanded that he get out of the room. She had said something about female wards and gushing.

Well, that had gotten him to leave, the gushing part. He could have lived his entire life without hearing about gushing. Especially Hermione Granger-malfoy gushing.

Well, not that he minded _another_ kind of gushing but… well, never mind enough about the bloody gushing.

He _was_ a trained medic and he had seen hundreds of ailments and maladies but really, this was a completely different story.

Ack. There it was again. Pictures in his head.

Knowing that he was alone, Draco scrunched up his features touching his hand to his forehead and repeated a mantra to himself under his breath.

"Getthemoutgetthemoutgetthemoutgeththemout!"

After a few undignified moments of doing this, he straightened out and took a deep breath. He turned on his heel and marched up to the door of the hospital wing, intent on being with his wife to see the birth of his first child he had his hand on the knob and was about to turn it when-

"Master Malfoy, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Draco froze.

Dumbledore.

Oh, fuck, please let him have just arrived.

He dropped his hand and turned around to see both Professor Dumbledore and Professor Mc Gonagall standing in the entrance way.

"Ah, professor…s" he said, carefully wiping any expression on his face and hoping that they would attribute his more clumsy manner to the birth of his child in the next room. "Hello."

Mc Gonagall arched an eyebrow but Dumbledore smiled at him kindly.

"I understand that you wish to be with Madame Malfoy at a time like this, but as I am sure you are not aware, upon birthing, wards are put on birthing rooms that let only women enter."

Dumbledore turned to the witch at his side and made a sweeping gesture for her to enter the hospital wing. The transfigurations professor wasted no time in doing so.

"Not to worry, young malfoy," Dumbledore said. "She'll tell us when the birthing is finished. The spells are negated from the first cry of the child."

Draco sat on one of the couches, letting his shoulders slump.

"Is this some form of torture, professor?" he asked, not really addressing Dumbledore, He wasn't so sure why he was actually talking to headmaster. Though he respected the man, he never much liked him.

He heard another cry of Hermione inside and longed-actually longed to be inside, to be involved with the birth somehow. Perhaps he could be of some help. Perhaps something went wrong and he could save his child.

Merlin, he hated being so out of control.

"Well, Master Malfoy," the headmaster said thoughtfully. "I do believe that the wards against men are due to the gushing."

Draco looked at him incredulously, so see the mischievous smile on the headmaster's face and the twinkle in his eye, after a tense pregnant pause Draco let out bark of laughter that was grossly unlike him. Just hearing Dumbledore say something so… well, un-Dumbledore seemed to ease some of the tense confusion of the young man's shoulders.

Just then, however, a shrill cry sounded in the other room and Draco's attention was drawn to it immediately.

Dumbledore appeared to hear nothing.

"My son." He said his face showing incredulity and awe. It was the most open he had ever been around anyone that wasn't Severus Snape the potions master, or Gideon the owl.

Dumbledore turned to him only to see a black blur that seemed to fly across the room and throw open the doors to the hospital wing, shocking the women inside.

Professor Mc Gonagall was soothing an exhausted looking Hermione and Madame Pomfrey had just wrapped a wailing human baby in a white blanket. Dumbledore looked at the scene with unabashed awe as prim, propped and unreachable Draco strode up to Madame Pomfrey and took the little bundle of joyful shrieking pink-ness and proceeded to stare at it in absolute fascination. The child ceased his wailing as soon as his father took hold of him. Draco then turned to Hermione, kissed her gently on her forehead and murmured,

"You did good, love."

Followed by the most joyful, open smile any of them had seen from the likes of Draco Malfoy. Hermione's deep breathing hitched for a moment as she watched Draco interact with his first born more candidly than she had ever seen him.

"Have you decided on a name?" asked Madame Pomfrey as she gently wipe a tear from her eye. "It's a boy." She added belatedly.

Draco nodded, for some reason knowing that Hermione wouldn't argue with him about this.

"This is Seth." He said.

From her place on the bed, Hermione reached for the bundle which Draco placed gently in her arms. Little Seth finally yawned and opened up his eyes to reveal that they were pearly gray, just like his father's.

"Seth Nicholai." Hermione added. "Seth Nicholai Malfoy."

Draco looked at her rather surprised, he wondered if she knew the significance of that name.

Dumbledore and mc Gonagall had watched the scene unfold in front of them, both awed by the arrival of new life. Finally Dumbledore managed a few words.

He beamed.

"Welcome, Seth Nicholai Malfoy." He said. "We've all been waiting for you."


	36. Working things Out

**Author's note: **Hey everyone, You can officially kill me for taking so bloody long to update! But i was in Prague my favorite place in the world. This chapter might be a little bit... confusing if its too much so, then tell me and i can fix it-I'm not so sure about this chapter, I just really wanted to update because i got nearly 30 reveiws and I was blown away. So thank you guys!

* * *

**Chapter 35 - Working Things Out the Malfoy Way**

**

* * *

**

"I don't remember agreeing to Nicholai." Draco said softly. There was no animosity in his voice. Dumbledore and Mc Gonagall had just left leaving Hermione and Draco to some 'alone' time. Draco had not taken his eyes of his son since then.

Young Seth had been nursed by his mother and then had promptly gone to sleep.

Draco was mildly surprised that Hermione made no mention of the reservations she had had in the past about breast feeding. He had thought that a progressive muggle-borns like her would insist upon baby formula, and he had been just about to lecture her on the traditions of pure blooded wizarding folk when she silenced him by nursing with out complaint. (He did, however, look anywhere but at her.)

He had accepted the truce and passed no comment.

It had been quite for some time now that Seth had gone to sleep.

Draco had broken the silence that had befallen them both as they stared at the tiny creature that they created.

Hermione felt like she was looking at one of those cheesy growing up commercials, Seth looked exactly like his father. There was absolutely no doubt as to his parentage, not that there could have been.

"Well, I don't remember agreeing to Seth so we're set." She murmured.

Draco didn't even look at her. He just nodded.

Silence again.

"Why did you pick it?"

Hermione managed to pry her eyes away from her precious son for a moment to look at her much less precious husband.

"It's your middle name, right?"

He looked at her sharply.

"How did you know about that?"

Hermione ducked her head.

"Draco Nicholai Aquilis Black Malfoy." She said recalling them name she had seen on his school records. "Hall of records." She said shyly.

Draco quirked an eyebrow.

"You looked up my records?" he asked managed into sound a little bit abhorred at the idea.

Hermione shrugged.

"I was having a very pregnant moment," she admitted somewhat embarrassedly. "I didn't know anything about my husband and the father of my child." She paused and shrugged helplessly. "So I snuck into the hall of records to see what I could find out. Draco Nicholai Aquilis Malfoy, born May 26, 1980."

She looked down.

Draco nodded.

"We're going to have to spend a lot more time in the Malfoy Common, you realize?" he said after a while.

Hermione nodded.

"I already thought of that." She said. "I spend all my nights in the library finishing homework, so I can just use that as an excuse and stay at the common. Study while I'm there."

Draco nodded. Mentally trying to figure out how he could slowly taper away the amount of time he spent scowling at his house mates from his favorite chair in the Slytherin Common room.

"And classes." Hermione said biting her lip and chewing on it thoughtfully. "We're going to have dash back and forth between each class, Oh dear, this is going to be a lot of work."

Draco stared at her as if she was insane.

"This is only occurring to you now?" he asked, although his tone was less hostile than ever. "That this is going to take a great deal of work?"

Hermione shrugged, but seemed to have no energy to really glare at him.

"Well, We're just going to have to manage our time wisely, then we can get everything done."

"You know, Love," he said wearily. "Sometimes I think you forget that you're a witch."

"What do you mean?"

"We could use time turners." He said. "I don't know of any of them being given to children our age, but-"

"I had one." Hermione admitted quietly. "In third year." Then off his look she added. "For all of my classes."

Draco arched an eyebrow.

"Of course, the headmaster defies all sorts of regulations for his prize Gryffindors." He said with a dramatic eye roll. Honestly, everyone loves to point their fingers at the Slytherins and blame them for everything, The Gryffindors got into just as much trouble! The Slytherins get favored by Snape; the Gryffindors got favored by none other than Dumbledore, himself and this was so not the time for an indignant mantra so Draco snapped back to reality.

Hermione detected a hint of bitterness there. She was surprised that she noted anything in his tone at all. Draco was always so meticulous in keeping the cool façade in place she barely ever construed something of his emotions.

"We could always get a nursemaid." He said before she could pass comment.

And just like that, Hermione's face closed up and clouded over with discontent.

"We are not getting a nanny." She said firmly.

Draco rolled his eyes. He had thought her good humor was rather disconcerting, he was almost relieved to see that her stubbornness had left her.

"Why ever not?" he asked. "It just seems a lot more practical. It will free up our time to keep our lives and continue to excel at academics. Surely someone would notice if your pristine grades started slipping."

"My mother managed to raise me with out compromising her dentistry," she said stubbornly. "And I can bring up Seth myself and YOU are going to be the only help I need."

"I had a nursemaid." Draco said rather quietly. Truthfully, he was glad that Hermione was so determined. He was glad that he was going to get an excuse to raise his son himself. He did not want the boy to turn out to be like him, unloved and virtually unnoticed by his mother and used like a pawn by his father. He did however, need to make a token argument. "And look how well I turned out."

Hermione eyed him, a mischievous smile tugging at the corner of her lips no matter how much she tried to stifle it.

"There is so much wrong with that statement that I refuse to acknowledge it."

"It's expected for a high ranking witch, of a pure blood family hire a nursemaid." He said knowing as soon as he said the words that he was sealing his fate and now she would never agree to it.

Her face darkened as expected.

"Well, I am not some sort of nobility puppet." She said lowly. "I am a liberated muggle-born witch and you can take you bloody tradition and stuff it up your pompous arses." She said huffily. "We are not getting a nanny, instead we will work together somehow and raise Seth, OUR SON, on our own even if we have NEWTs classes and extra curricular activities and prefect duties and keep our grades up and keep everyone one from knowing." She paused thought for a second, that did seem like an awful lot to do. "Somehow."

He seemed strangely pleased for some reason, which only served to piss off Hermione more. She decided she needed more justification. That would show him!

"My mother did it before me, and her mother did it before her."

"My, my, Love, that is starting to sound like a tradition, do be careful."

"It's not a tradition. Just because you were raised with an impartial nanny rather than your own mother-who looks to be carved out of ice, does not mean that everyone grew up that was and I will not subject my son to something like that."

"Very well." He said.

"That's it?" she demanded, she felt like she was being robbed somehow. She had won too easily. There was something going on with Draco. He just let her have what she wanted just like that. "That's how easily you give up you convictions? You are not even going to tell me that I'm being irrational?"

"I believe that you are well aware of how irrational you are being."

"Humph." She humph'd. "Don't think you won this argument, Draco!"

By the end of the sentence she meant to sound threatening, but it was quite difficult to be threatened by a girl who was fading into sleep as quickly as she spoke.

Draco only waited until she was truly asleep and left the hospital wing to go to the Headmaster's quarters, they were getting a nanny whether Hermione wanted one or not.

The only reason she didn't want one was because she thought that HE wanted one, which he didn't but he knew that it was PRACTICAL to have one. But no, since her mother's mother had raised her mother and her mother raised her-mind you when she was already a practicing dentist and not in her two last (and most difficult) years of schooling-she was going to raise her own children with no help.

And she had the cheek to do this all while scorning tradition.

Merlin, he couldn't wait until her hormones would die down so at least he was handling rational Hermione. Granted, he would be dealing with virtuous, swotty, disagreeable and stubborn Hermione but that he could handle. One more of these emotional vindictive bitch fits and he would feed her to the giant squid, wife or no wife.


End file.
